


The Pride of a Space Dad

by haiplana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serious fluff, Smut, SuperFam, just go with it, minor smut, the timeline is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: J'onn J'onzz takes two- and three-year old Kara Zor-El and Alex Danvers and raises them as his own daughters, working inside the DEO as Hank Henshaw to keep himself and his alien daughter safe. Little does J’onn know that having teenage daughters on Earth is even more challenging than it is on Mars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is sent to Earth before Kal-El is born, she is found by Jeremiah and Eliza, Kal doesn't want her to know about their past and asks Jeremiah to keep it from Kara. However, tragedy strikes before the Danvers family can raise Kara.

J’onn owed his life to Jeremiah. The scientist had been enlisted by the DEO because of his friendly connection to Superman, was forced to hunt the Martian nuisance in the Amazon. When Hank Henshaw was about to kill J’onn, Jeremiah saved him, brought him back to Midvale, helped him establish his cover as the new Hank Henshaw. Two years later, J’onn watched as Jeremiah took his last breath.

The cruelty of aliens was never lost on J’onn. The Martian had watched as his family was slain by other Martians; he dealt with evil aliens in the DEO. The infamous Fort Rozz had been brought to Earth, pulled by a Kryptonian ship—one containing the young alien that Jeremiah had chosen to raise as his adoptive daughter. For two months J’onn and Jeremiah had been trying to track and contain the Fort Rozz escapees, who had all been set on murdering the last children of Krypton. Superman could take care of himself, J’onn knew, but the helpless baby Kara Zor-El needed the protection of the DEO.

Jeremiah and Eliza were only humans. They were innocent, they only worked to help the aliens they could find. They didn’t deserve to die at the hands of intergalactic criminals.

There had been an explosion while the two were just outside of the DEO. Ten Fort Rozz escapees had attacked them and a squad of men. J’onn had gotten there too late. He had found Jeremiah on the brink of death, begging for J’onn.

“My daughter, Alex, take care of her,” Jeremiah had croaked, lying under a piece of rubble. “Teach her to believe in the good of aliens, as we do. She’ll be great one day. And Kara,” Jeremiah continued, “she needs to learn the ways of Krypton. Do not listen to Superman. No child should live without the knowledge of their heritage. Teach her to be good, to see the beauty in others. She can be stronger than her cousin.”

“I will, Jeremiah,” J’onn nodded, squeezing the man’s hand as he took his last breath.

* * *

 

It had been years since J’onn had raised children, but he returned to the ways of parenting easily. Every time he looked into Alex’s shining brown eyes, or heard Kara’s infectious laugh, he thought of his own daughters. This was a second chance. He would never let anyone harm his new family.

J’onn doubled his efforts at the DEO, taking down one hundred Fort Rozz escapees in two months. There were still many to go, but he was able to raise the young girls with less fear than before. The aliens who were left did not know of Kara’s identity, or that she had been taken in by J’onn. He was able to give his daughters a normal life, at least for a while.

* * *

 

Alex was the first to realize his true identity. She was five and wise beyond her years, observant and thoughtful. J’onn had stripped himself of his identity once, just to give himself a rest, when Alex found him. It was late at night—the girls were supposed to be sleeping. But Alex, ever the curious one, had snuck out of bed upon hearing noises in the living room. She found her adoptive father in his green form, moving furniture easily with his strength in an attempt to vacuum the rug.

“Daddy?” Alex called. J’onn immediately froze, fear shocking his heart. He had hoped, for the protection of his daughters, to keep his identity a secret, at least until they could understand why their lives were far different from anyone else’s. He placed the sofa back in its rightful spot and shifted back to his Hank Henshaw form. Slowly, J’onn walked over to Alex, trying not to frighten her. The girl stood her ground, eyes shining as always.

“Alex,” he said, “would you come sit with me on the sofa?”

“Sure,” Alex answered, skipping over to the furniture and launching herself onto the cushions. J’onn chuckled a little before joining his daughter, pulling her onto his lap. “Daddy, are you a monster?”

“No, Alex,” he laughed. “Remember the bedtime story I told you, about the red planet Mars?”

“Yeah, with the big green Martian men. Are you a Martian man?” Alex asked, always clever. J’onn ran a hand through Alex’s long, unruly hair.

“I am. But it is a little tricky, Alex. We live on Earth, and many of the people here do not trust my kind. Aliens can be good and bad, but people tend to think that all aliens are bad. When you are older,” J’onn promised, “I will explain all of this to you.”

“Am I a Martian, Daddy?”

“No, no you are not,” J’onn answered with a great laugh, “but you are my daughter.”

“Okay.” Alex stared out the window at the stars for a few moments, before turning back to J’onn. “Is Kara a Martian, then?”

“She is not a Martian, but she is an alien. Kara is from a planet called Krypton,” J’onn explained.

“Kah-rip-ton?” Alex sounded out the strange word. J’onn watched with pride as her freckled nose wrinkled around the sound.

“Yes, Krypton. It doesn’t exist anymore, but it was once a great place,” he said. “Kara’s family died on Krypton, and now it is up to us to protect her. Will you help me protect her?”

Alex nodded. “I will, Daddy.” The little girl yawned, and J’onn chuckled before lifting her in his big arms. He set her down on the edge of her bed, but she scrambled off and over to Kara’s sleeping form. She tucked her sister’s hair behind her ear and kissed the sleeping alien’s cheek, whispering, “I’ll always protect you, Kara.” J’onn J’onzz, the last son of Mars, the most powerful being on Earth, melted at the sight of his oldest daughter swearing to protect his youngest.

“Come, Alex, you have school tomorrow,” J’onn called softly, pulling the covers back for the girl. She dragged herself into bed, finally sleepy, and J’onn tucked the blue covers around her to keep her warm. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

* * *

 

J’onn told his daughters the stories of the stars every night. Some nights, he spoke fondly of Mars, of its culture and customs. Others, he talked about Krypton and the legends it held. He made sure that the ways of those from outside of Earth were never lost.

* * *

 

“Daddy, Alex, look! Superman saved the day again!” Kara was sitting in front of their little television, eating a bowl of cereal and watching the news. It was a Saturday, her sixth birthday, and Alex and J’onn were attempting to make a cake. The task proved to be harder than J’onn had expected, but Alex managed to keep everything in order for her father. J’onn looked up from where he was mixing ingredients to see the headline: Superman thwarts Luthor’s attack again! The alien sighed. The Luthor family had been a great threat to Kal-El, and it looked like Luthor was finally losing. It made things a little easier, knowing that another possible threat to Kara had been eliminated.

“The oven is ready, Daddy. Just pour the batter into the cake pan,” Alex explained, setting the circular pan on the counter. J’onn turned away from the television and nodded, looking down at the mixture. Suddenly, a shriek pulled his attention away, and he dropped the mix, forgotten. He looked up to find Kara crying, a smoking pile of metal sitting where the television once was. “Kara!” Alex yelled, rushing to her sister and gathering the girl in her arms. J’onn followed, dreading the conversation he was about to have.

“Are you okay, Kara?” J’onn asked. The girl trembled but nodded.

“I-it… I was just… There was a bright light a-and I couldn’t… It was g-gone, Daddy,” Kara stuttered. J’onn picked his daughter up and carried her to the living room, pulling her into his lap as they sat on the sofa. Alex joined them, holding Kara’s hand. Kara continued to sob, her blue eyes watery and red-rimmed. J’onn smoothed her blonde hair back into its ponytail.

“There is something that I need to tell you, Kara, and it won’t make much sense. Can you listen to me?” Kara nodded. “You are a very special girl, Kara. There was once a planet called Krypton, a place that I tell you about in bedtime stories. You know how the people of Krypton were smart and skilled. When Krypton began to die, the great house of El sent their son, Kal-El, to Earth, where the sun gave him great powers, and he became Superman. However, he was not the only one sent. Years before Kal-El was even born, you were sent to Earth by your mother, Alura Zor-El, and her sister, Astra In-Ze. On your way, you were stuck in the Phantom Zone, preventing you from aging. There is more to your story, but that is all you will understand, for now. I promise to tell you more as you grow older.”

Kara sat, stunned by all the information. She was smart, and J’onn knew that she would understand, but she was only six and needed to learn about the good of the world before knowing about everything else.

“I’m like Superman?” Kara asked.

“Yes; he is your cousin, and you have powers, as he does,” J’onn said. “But, you are young, and you have to hide them to protect yourself. Your life is about to be extremely difficult, but Alex and I will do everything we can to help you.” J’onn moved Kara off of his lap and placed her next to Alex, as the older girl cradled her sister. He moved to a set of drawers in the living room and opened one, pulling out a little box. He turned back to his daughters and handed the box to Kara. “These come from a great man named Jeremiah. They will help control your heat and x-ray vision. They won’t fix everything, but they will help.” Kara opened the box to find a pair of glasses that fit her face perfectly. She squealed as she put them on.

“You look amazing, Kara,” Alex gushed.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Kara jumped up and ran to the mirror with Alex following, but not before embracing her father. J’onn laughed and went back to the kitchen. He managed to finish the cake and iced it, then watched as his daughters played outside in the sun. They chased each other with their action figures—Kara with her Superman and Alex with her Wonder Woman. As Kara ran, her feet began to lift off the ground imperceptibly. J’onn dropped his head into his hands. He and his daughters had a long journey ahead of them.

That night, Kara and Alex sat in their Superman and Wonder Woman pajamas, surrounded by wrapping paper and birthday gifts, when J’onn turned off the lights and lit the candles on Kara’s cake. Kara squealed when she saw the Superman ’S’ iced in the center. The symbol of the House of El glowed as its last daughter blew out the six candles on her cake. J’onn cut three pieces—one large one for himself, another generous piece for Kara, and a third normal-sized one for Alex—and the entire cake was devoured easily.

* * *

 

“Alex, I know you’re still awake. Come on! Let’s go!” Kara shook her sister’s shoulder violently. Alex groaned and rolled over to face the young alien.

“I’m up, Kara! No need to use your super-strength,” Alex sighed. Kara immediately pulled her hand back and shrunk away.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me,” Alex assured. She reached out for her sister, sitting up. “Here.” She hugged Kara tightly, then pulled back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “Now, what do you want?”

“I want to take you flying,” Kara said. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Kara rushed to cut her off. “I know Dad said I wasn’t allowed, but I’m not going to hurt anyone. It’s late, no one is going to see. And, anyway, we need to celebrate.”

“Tomorrow is my first day of high school. I need sleep,” Alex reminded her.

“That’s exactly why we need to celebrate! It’ll be a quick trip, you’ll love it. We’ll be back in time for you to get enough sleep,” Kara insisted. Alex watched as Kara’s blue eyes sparkled, and she pulled her lips into a pout.

“Don’t do that, Kara,” Alex whined, but she was already moving and pulling a sweatshirt over her Wonder Woman t-shirt. Sure, she was going to be a freshman in high school, and maybe her obsession with Wonder Woman was childish, but she didn’t care. The woman was an _Amazonian demigod_ , how could anyone not be in awe of her? Plus, she was stunning, as was encapsulated in the five posters of her on Alex’s side of the room…

“So we’re going?” Kara asked, her voice high with excitement.

“Yes, we’re going,” Alex conceded. Kara bounced up and down before taking hold of Alex’s hand and dragging her to the window. Together, they climbed onto the roof and held onto each other as Kara projected them into the air. Below them, the lights of Midvale faded into the shimmering of the sea. Kara’s arms were wrapped tightly around Alex, keeping her sister safe. Alex spread her arms wide and allowed the wind to rush past her ears and through her long hair.

After what felt like only a few moments, Kara slowly drifted them back down onto the roof. Alex’s heart was still pounding, and she could still hear the wind in her ears. The sights of the lights and the moon on the ocean had astounded her beyond compare. On shaky legs, she crawled back through the window with Kara behind her. Once inside, though, her heart skipped a beat. The lights were on, and her father was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and frowning.

“Oh no,” Alex whispered. Kara stumbled in behind her, knocking Alex off balance and causing them to fall to the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked before lifting her head and noticing the other figure in the room. “Oh no.”

“Girls,” J’onn began, his voice low. He had taken his Martian form, something he did to show his daughters that he was extremely serious. “Welcome home.”

“I can explain!” Kara exclaimed.

“No, Kara, this isn’t your fault. It’s mine.” Alex stood, pulling her sister up from the ground. She lifted her chin and faced her father. “I know Kara isn’t allowed to fly, and I shouldn’t have let her. I’m sorry.” J’onn looked at his older daughter and tried to fight the pride that was seeping into his chest in favor of staying angry. But, being angry was difficult when he had two of the greatest daughters in the galaxy. He took a few steps further into the room.

“I’m not happy, girls. I told you, many times, that you are not to use your powers because it isn’t safe. And if you ever do this again—” J’onn leveled them with a threatening stare “—you won’t see the outside of this house for a year. However, your honesty is appreciated. Now, go to bed. I hope not to have to speak about this again.”

“Okay,” Alex said, hanging her head. She pulled off her sweatshirt and climbed into bed, as Kara did the same.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Kara mumbled. J’onn leaned over and kissed Kara’s forehead.

“I just want to protect you,” he whispered. He moved over to Alex’s bed and kissed her forehead as well. “And you,” he said, brushing down Alex’s hair, “have a big day tomorrow, and you need rest. I’m proud of you. Both of you.”

* * *

 

It was the biggest day of Kara’s life. Her books were set in perfect piles according to subject and size. Her hair was done—she managed to do it in a style that was a mix between a braid and a bun—and her clothes were matched perfectly—pink circle skirt, white button down shirt, and brown cardigan. Kara stood in front of her mirror in her own room and stared at herself. Her eyes were blue and hopeful, her smile was confident. It was the beginning of junior year, the most dreaded year of all. Junior year was the year where a student was supposed to prove their strengths. College applications were only a year away, and every essay, assignment, and test was important. Kara took a deep breath and placed her glasses on her face. It was time.

A loud crash and heavy rock music sounded from across the hall. Alex was up, moving around and getting ready for the day. Her sister’s punk rock phase had hit hard over the summer, and it confused Kara to no end. By then, though, she was used to hearing Rage Against the Machine and Avenged Sevenfold in the morning.

“Girls! Breakfast!” J’onn called from the kitchen. Kara took another breath and piled her books into her backpack. She left her room and pounded on Alex’s door, nearly knocking it off the hinges. It took a few minutes, but Alex pulled the door open, hanging her head out. She had on a flowing green top and no pants.

“It’s your first day of senior year!” Kara exclaimed.

“Don’t remind me,” Alex groaned, running her hand through her short hair. She retreated back into her room, and Kara followed.

“Aren’t you excited?” Kara asked, turning off the bluetooth speaker. She watched as her sister found a pair of dark ripped jeans and pulled them on.

“Not particularly,” Alex mumbled. “Annoying people, bad teachers, and early mornings. I’ve already been accepted into five colleges and the year hasn’t started. I don’t even need to be there.”

“Come on, Alex, your senior year is supposed to be the best year. You can relax, enjoy everything. You’re the smartest kid in school, the captain of the soccer team, and leader of fifteen clubs.” Kara sat on Alex’s bed, careful not to wrinkle her skirt. “You and Vicki are going to basically run the school.”

“Vicki and I aren’t doing anything,” Alex muttered, “at least, not together.”

“What happened?” Kara asked. As far as she knew, Alex and Vicki Donahue were the best of friends. They spent every other weekend having a sleepover.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Alex was putting make up on in the mirror, and she shot Kara a look through the glass. Kara stood up and walked to stand next to Alex. She smoothed a piece of Alex’s hair behind her ear and smiled at her slightly. Alex sighed. “I’m okay. It was stupid anyway.” She put down her eyeliner and kissed Kara on the cheek. “Go get breakfast and tell Dad I’ll be down soon.” Kara nodded and left the room.

“Good morning!” Kara said cheerily. J’onn was standing at the stove, his dorky floral apron on. Alex and Kara had given it to him as a joke, but he wore it every morning.

“Good morning, Kara,” J’onn answered, giving Kara a short hug. “Your breakfast is on the table.” Kara smiled and bounded to the table, where two plates of pancakes were waiting. “Your sister needs to hurry up, or you’ll both be late.”

“She’s almost ready,” Kara said around a big bite of pancake. Alex walked into the kitchen, throwing her black backpack onto the ground.

“Morning, Dad,” Alex sighed, kissing him on the cheek and picking up her plate of pancakes. She started eating before she was even at the table, finishing her food insanely quickly. Alex had learned early on that she had to eat fast in order to keep Kara from stealing her food (or the last pot sticker). “Ready?” she asked, looking at Kara expectantly.

“Yes, let’s go!” Kara jumped up from the table and pulled her bag up from the ground. The two rushed out of the kitchen, not even noticing J’onn.

“Have a good day,” J’onn called weakly. His girls were grown, forgetting about him more and more every day.

* * *

 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Kara looked up at the girl standing above her. The first thing she noticed were her eyes, the palest, most unique green Kara had ever seen. Then her hair, jet black and silky smooth. Her smile was small and nervous, but still beautiful. Kara became very aware that her mouth was open.

“Uh… no, you can, uh, you can sit. If that’s why you were asking, that is,” Kara answered. The girl nodded and smiled a little wider, taking a seat at the desk connected to Kara’s. Kara shifted awkwardly as the girl got settled. “I’m, uh, I’m Kara Danvers. Are you new here?”

“Yes, I just moved from Metropolis. My name is Lena. Lena Luthor,” the girl replied. Kara’s breath stopped for a moment. She was sitting next to _Lena Luthor_ , who was undoubtedly related to Lex Luthor, her cousin’s greatest rival.

“A-are you related to…” Kara trailed off, watching the girl shrink away.

“He’s my brother. Adoptive brother, really,” Lena explained. “If that makes you uncomfortable, I can—”

“No, no! Stay,” Kara said quickly, grasping the girl’s arm as she moved to stand. Lena looked at Kara’s touch and a smile pulled further on her lips. Once she was settled again, Kara let go. “I’m adopted, too. Both my sister and I are.” Lena’s eyes nearly lit up.

“I don’t remember my parents,” she admitted. “The Luthors took me in when I was four.”

“I don’t remember mine, either,” Kara answered, a little sadly. Lena placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile before the teacher called the class to attention. Kara had a feeling she was going to like her Advanced English class very much.

* * *

 

The biology lab at Midvale High was like a second home to Alex—she had two biology classes and was part of the biology club, as she had been since freshman year. If Alex wasn’t at home, she was on the soccer field or in the lab, conducting experiments and studying organisms. That’s why she was almost skipping to her Advanced Biology III course. She did, actually, almost skip, then berated herself for nearly acting like Kara.

As she entered the lab, she found the room almost full. However, there was an empty seat next to one of her soccer teammates, Julie Vahn. A few more students filtered in, and then the teacher, Mr. Taylor, entered, already in his lab coat. He was a bit of a cliche science teacher, weird facts and lab coat and all, but he was great.

“Good morning, students, as you all may or may not know, I’m Mr. Taylor, and I’ll be teaching Advanced Biology III. We’re starting today with a lab, so get your aprons and goggles. Along the way, I’ll test your knowledge to see where everyone is coming from,” Mr. Taylor announced. A great commotion began as students stood from their chairs and got their materials.

“I’ll get the aprons, you get the goggles,” Alex suggested.

“Sounds good, Cap,” Julie answered and moved through the wall of students to get the goggles. By the time Alex had gotten the aprons and returned to her table, she found a cup of soil and a single earthworm in front of her seat. Julie walked up beside her and, upon surveying the contents of the cup, crinkled her nose. “Worms. Gross.”

“For this lab, we will be breaking apart and studying the contents of the soil, as well as dissecting the worm, so be ready for a long class ahead of you,” Mr. Taylor said. “You should be able to complete the lab with little guidance from me. Please, begin. Oh, and first question,” he began. “Who can tell me the contents of common soil found in Midvale?” Alex raised her hand and answered easily once prompted. Her heart surged with pride. Of course, she had always been good with science, but it always made her happy to be reassured of that.

The rest of class went on easily, with Mr. Taylor asking questions and Alex answering them. No one else seemed to mind that she was given all the opportunities to answer. That is, until Mr. Taylor asked a question and chose another to answer. Alex heard a confident voice from the front of the room assuredly give the correct answer. It was a voice that Alex hadn’t heard before. She looked towards the source of the sound and only saw black hair and a short, thin frame.

From then, it was war. Every time Alex answered a question correctly, the new girl would fire back with another correct answer. Alex still couldn't get a glimpse of the girl’s face. Finally, though, as Mr. Taylor asked the last question, and the new girl answered again, she turned back to look at Alex. And Alex paused. She was actually frozen still at the sight of the girl, a smirk on her face. Alex wasn’t sure what it was—her mysterious eyes or her jaw-dropping smile—but she was in a trance. The new girl turned back around, and the bell rang. Mr. Taylor told the students to clean up and then proceed to lunch. Alex followed his guidance in some sort of haze.

After everything was put away, Alex gathered her books and set out for the door. The hallway was swamped, as it usually was between classes. Hungry students rushed around, looking for their friends and laughing at jokes. Someone stopped Alex just as she left the room, tapping her on the shoulder from behind. Alex whirled and came face to face with the girl from her biology class. Her smirk was still in place, though a little less confident than before.

“You’re Danvers, right?” the girl asked. Alex looked down at her—she was only a few inches shorter—and nodded.

“That would be me,” Alex said.

“I’m Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer. I heard you were captain of the soccer team, and I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be trying out today,” Maggie explained. She looked Alex up and down, her smirk growing a bit.

“Great, I’ll see you then, Sawyer.” She gave Maggie one last smile, and saw Kara out of the corner of her eye. “I have to go, but, uh, I’ll see you after school, I guess.” Maggie gave a little wave and walked off as Alex moved toward Kara, and they were lost in the sea of people.

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed as she caught up to her sister. She linked her arm through Alex’s. “How’s your day been? Not too bad, I hope?”

“N-no, not bad at all,” Alex answered truthfully.

“That’s great!” Kara squealed. Her phone chimed, and she looked down at the screen. “Winn is waiting for me in the cafeteria, so I have to go. But here,” Kara said, handing Alex her lunch. “I got this out of your locker for you.” And with that, the younger Danvers pranced off through the doors of the cafeteria. Alex sighed and filtered in with the rest of the students. She found her table, one of two soccer tables, and sat down between Julie and Brenda Miles. She barely opened her lunch before a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around quickly. Alex found the smug smile of Maxwell Lord staring at her.

“What do you want, Maxwell?” Alex asked, exasperated. The girls on either side of Alex turned and pinned the boy with looks before turning away.

“Hey, chill, I just wanted to talk about this year with you,” Maxwell explained, putting his hands up. “We’re both captains of the soccer teams this year, so I figure that we should start planning the beginning of season party. Maybe we can meet up after try outs today?”

“I can’t,” Alex answered simply.

“Why not?” Maxwell whined.

“I’m busy, and I’m not particularly interested in spending time with you, Maxwell.”

“No need to be bitter, Alex, you know what happened wasn’t a big deal,” the boy said. Alex scoffed. She wasn’t a mean person, she really wasn’t, but when someone wronged her or her family, Alex wasn’t a _nice_ person, either.

“You broke up with me because I wouldn’t have sex with you and then hooked up with my best friend the next day,” Alex deadpanned. Somehow, her voice was more intimidating when it was low and void of inflection than it would be if she were screaming. “ _You_ can plan the beginning of season party yourself, and I may or may not be there. I’d count on the latter.”

“Whatever,” Maxwell scoffed and turned back to the other boys on the soccer team. Alex went back to her lunch and found Julie’s hand on her arm.

“He deserves whatever crap you give him, Alex,” the girl said softly. Alex smiled and took her sandwich out of its bag.

* * *

 

With the end of the school day came the afternoon activities, which included soccer and newspaper for the Danvers girls. Alex had fled her last period class to get into the locker room before the other girls, trying to set an example as team captain. Kara had done much the same, speed-walking to the newspaper office. It was her first year as editor, and she had come prepared with a fresh notebook and new pen. The editors were the ones who wrote the most articles, edited the articles of others, and selected what went in the weekly paper.

Kara sat in the newspaper office, barely listening to Mr. Carr, the teacher sponsor. The gruff man liked to give a long-winded and unnecessary talk at the beginning of each year, and he mostly said the same things. Kara stared out the window and into the hallway, where she spotted a familiar face—Lena Luthor. The new girl was heading into the Future Business Leaders of America meeting with a plain black notebook tucked under her arm. Kara watched her move gracefully, confidently. Kara wasn’t sure how she did it. Most of the other kids in the school spat the name ‘Luthor’ with much disdain. The rumors were scathing, and Kara didn’t even need her super-hearing to pick up on them. She decided that Lena was the strongest girl she had ever met.

“Miss Danvers, am I boring you?” Mr. Carr asked bitterly. Kara snapped her attention back to the teacher, eyes wide.

“N-no sir, sorry, sir,” she stuttered. The man glared at her over his small wire glasses.

“Good. I expect two thousand words on the state of school bathrooms by the end of the week, then.” Kara could only nod, though she was groaning internally.

On the other side of the school, Alex was running try outs as usual. The work outs were hard, the drills required skill, and the scrimmage games held an undercurrent of passion. Every girl on the field was fighting for her spot, even those who were returning. Their coach, Lucy Lane, was focusing on the freshmen and the junior varsity team, so it was up to Alex to put together the varsity squad. She watched with a meticulous eye as the girls followed her commands. Alex was looking for talent and skill, yes, but she was also looking for order and discipline. No team could win if the players were defiant or catty—that was the downfall of many other high school teams. Drama and infighting had no place on a soccer team.

By the end of try outs, Alex was ready to make her cuts. She had chosen three to eliminate, girls who hadn’t been on the team before. The only new girl that she decided was good enough was Maggie and, _damn_ , was she good. Her feet moved swiftly but with a swagger that matched her personality. She never missed a beat, read each play quickly and expertly. Alex was in awe, once again.

Alex conferred with Coach Lane about the cuts, and they came to an easy agreement. After, Alex walked over to the other girls to lead stretches.

“Apparently there’s going to be a beginning of season party this weekend,” Alex announced while grabbing her ankle and stretching her quadriceps. “The boys are in charge of planning it. I don’t have any details, so you’ll have to talk to them.”

“When’s the first game?” Alice Tanner asked.

“Next Thursday,” Alex answered. “We have a lot to do in a few days. Prepare to work extremely hard.”

They finished stretches with some small talk, then headed back into the locker room to gather their things and change. Alex sidled over to Maggie as the girl pulled on her shirt and zipped her bag.

“Sawyer,” she began, “what made you move here?” Maggie looked up at Alex for a moment and smiled.

“Well, Nebraska is good for corn, bad for open-mindedness,” Maggie replied. Upon seeing Alex’s confused face, however, she laughed, though a little bitterly, and continued. “I was the only openly gay student in a small town, and one of the only non-white kids. People are mean.”

Alex’s mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape as her eyes widened, and she let out a meek, “I see.”

“Fortunately, my dad got transferred out here at the right time, and I could get out of the school before anything really bad happened,” Maggie finished with a somber look in her eyes. Alex’s heart pounded, though she didn’t know why. Perhaps the girl’s sorrows hit her hard.

“Well, we’re, uh, we’re glad to have you on the team,” Alex said. She picked up Maggie’s bag for her as the shorter girl closed the locker door. “Here, I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Thank you.” Maggie followed Alex outside and into the parking lot reserved for athletes. “You seemed to be doing pretty well in bio today.”

“I could say the same about you. Are you a science geek?” Alex asked.

“Somewhat. I’m more into forensic analysis, police kind of stuff, than dissecting earthworms. How about you?”

“Biology is my thing. I think I’m going to study Bio-Engineering in college, mostly working with extraterrestrial beings,” Alex explained. Maggie gave her an incredulous look.

“Aliens? I didn’t think they really existed,” Maggie said, her smile growing.

“Trust me,” Alex muttered with a smile, spotting her own resident alien, “they do.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Danvers.” Maggie slipped her bag from Alex’s grasp and shouldered it. “I better get going or my mom’ll get worried, but I’ll see you around.” The girl smiled and stalked off.

“Yeah, see you,” Alex called. She let out the deep breath she had been holding ever since Maggie’s fingers brushed her own.

“—Alex. _Alex_ ,” Kara drawled, trying to get her sister’s attention.

“What?” Alex asked, shaking her head and turning to the younger girl.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara questioned, gently pulling Alex towards the car. Alex didn’t say anything, just followed along. They threw their bags in the trunk of the red SUV and piled into the two front seats. Alex started the ignition, and Kara immediately plugged her phone in to play music. They were blasting *NSYNC before they even left the parking lot.

“ _It ain’t no lie, bye bye bye_ ,” Kara sang at the top of her lungs. The song was finally over and Alex turned the volume down so that her sister could hear her.

“Do we really have to listen to that song all the time?” Alex whined, never taking her eyes off the road.

“What? Not only is it good, but it’s ironic.” Kara’s bisexuality was no secret to her friends or family—the only real secret she could keep was about her powers, and even that was hanging on by a thin thread. J’onn hadn’t been bothered by it at all, and Alex only cared about her sister’s happiness. “And, anyway, would you rather me play Spice Girls?”

“Ah, I think not,” Alex said, visibly shuddering. “So tell me about your day. Was junior year all that you hoped and feared it would be?”

“It was,” Kara answered, sighing.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“That’s easy for you to say. Not only do I have to do _my_ best, but I have to live up to your off-the-charts standards as well.”

“Aw, flattery, that’s cute,” Alex gushed. Kara looked out the window for a moment and thought.

“I met a girl today.” She let out a breath.

“Oh?” Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s new, from Metropolis. She’s smart. Pretty, too,” Kara explained. Alex waited, sensing there was more. “Her name is Lena Luthor.” Alex clenched her jaw and waiting until they hit a red light before turning to her sister.

“A Luthor? Really, Kara? I don’t think you should be getting mixed up with anyone in that family,” Alex said.

“Lena isn’t her brother, Alex,” Kara bit out, tensing up.

“You don’t even know her. That family is bad, you can’t just say she’s good after just meeting her,” Alex insisted, turning back to the road as the light turned green.

“But you don’t know her, either, so you can’t judge her the way you are,” Kara fired back. “She’s _nice_ , Alex, and she’s alone. The minute she mentioned her name, it was like she was afraid I was going to do something to her.”

Alex sighed. “The girl probably had to leave Metropolis because Lex is public enemy number one. I can imagine that must be hard for her.” She thought back to something that the other new kid at Midvale High had said. “People are mean.”

“You should hear the rumors people are spreading,” Kara said, her head falling back onto the headrest. “They’re horrible.”

“Kara, I know you always focus on the best in people, and that’s one of the greatest things about you, but you can’t be naive. Lena’s brother is your cousin’s greatest enemy. The Luthor family and your family don’t mix well,” Alex reminded her. Kara shifted in her seat so she could face Alex, even though the girl couldn’t look at her.

“Kal-El—Clark—Superman may be my family by blood, but he is not my real family. I’ve only seen him, what, four times in sixteen years? I understand he wanted to protect me from our past, but I think I had a right to know about my own parents, my own people. If it wasn’t for Dad, I wouldn’t…” Kara took a breath, felt her eyes water. “I wouldn’t have a history, a purpose, anything. You and Dad have been there for me since I was a baby, always watching over me. If that isn’t family, I don’t know what is.”

Alex stopped at another light and looked at her baby sister. Their pasts were equally filled with destruction and loss, and yet they had survived. Together, they had faced the truth. Alex was always strong for Kara, but even she had broken before, and her alien sister was always there to hold her in her strong arms. Without Kara and her father, she had no home.

Alex gave Kara a watery smile and took her hand.

“ _El mayarah_ , Kara,” Alex said in her broken Kryptonese that their father had taught them.

“I love you, Alex.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you know the answer to number ten?” Kara whispered to her desk partner. They were working on grammar together, though Lena and Kara mostly worked separately until one of them needed help. Lena finished writing her sentence and leaned over to see Kara’s paper. Lena’s warmth hit Kara and her breath caught.

“Yes, I’ll help you.” Lena reached over to Kara’s paper and began underlining certain words. “This is the beginning of the clause with this word, here. But, it’s in the wrong place so…” Kara didn’t even notice that the girl had stopped talking. She had only been staring at her dark lips moving. Lena’s voice was melodic and beautiful, with a little bit of an accent. “Kara? You aren’t paying attention.” Kara started and shook her head slightly.

“Ah, s-sorry, I’m a little distracted,” Kara admitted. A bright blush spread on her cheeks, and Lena giggled.

“By what?” Lena asked, and Kara wasn’t sure if she was truly clueless or not.

“You…” Kara said, trailing off before she blushed harder. “I mean, your voice. You have an accent, I think.”

“Oh, yes, that,” Lena sighed, pursing her lips as she started to doodle on Kara’s paper. “My mother sent me to boarding school in Ireland until seventh grade. It seems that I somehow picked up a bit of a lilt in my speech. It’s kind of embarrassing, really.”

“I think it’s pretty.” It was Lena’s turn to blush, and she continued shading and sketching. Kara took another breath and turned back to her paper.

“So, grammar,” Lena began. “You just have to move this phrase to the end of the sentence and… it’s perfect.” Her green eyes met Kara’s blue ones and the girls smiled in unison.

“Thanks,” Kara said, and she started to doodle on top of Lena’s sketches. After a moment their hands were touching as they drew little shapes and pictures together in the margin of Kara’s paper. “I saw you going into the FBLA meeting last week.” Lena only looked up and gave her a questioning look. “Oh, I-I was in the newspaper meeting across the hall.”

“Newspaper? Why am I not surprised?” Lena mused with a grin.

“Yeah, I’m an editor, and kind of a reporter, too,” Kara explained. “I love to write.”

“I’ve noticed.” Lena nodded towards the nearly full notebook sitting on Kara’s desk. Kara ducked her head and hid her bashful smile.

“And what about you? Do you find the world of business thrilling?”

“You aren’t wrong, actually,” Lena said. “Our family company, Luthor Corp, is being run by my mother, but in a few years it’ll fall to me. She doesn’t have much of a taste for business or engineering of any sort, she mostly just focuses on her own projects.”

“Impressive,” Kara acknowledged with a smirk. “And what, exactly, do you intend to do with the company once it becomes yours?”

“Well, my first move will be to start a green initiative, with energy-efficient resources and manufacturing at the helm. Then, I’ll be looking to engineer new products that can be used in and out of the home to connect people and make the world a better place,” Lena explained, her eyes glowing. Kara was amazed by this girl, who had such goodness in her heart.

“You are very ambitious, Lena Luthor.” Kara smiled, and Lena blushed. “I hope that you will accomplish all of that one day.”

With that, Lena turned back to her long-forgotten grammar assignment and finished it quickly. Kara tried to do the same, though she couldn’t help but look at Lena every few minutes. Something about her eyes, or the way her brow wrinkled adorably in concentration. Her heart rate picked up just a bit, and Kara knew exactly what it meant.

Kara Danvers was developing a crush on Lena Luthor.

* * *

 

Alex was focused on finishing her biology work when she felt a presence beside her. She didn’t look up, though, really hoping not to be disturbed. Her earbuds were in her ears, blasting some song by Fuel, and most students knew not to bother her. However, deft fingers reached for the cord of her right earbud and pulled it out. Alex begrudgingly lifted her head.

“Mind if I sit here, Danvers?” Maggie asked, adorable dimples showing. Alex immediately softened and turned off her music.

“No, no, sit, please,” Alex offered. She moved her books over and made room for her new teammate to sit. “I didn’t know you had study hall with me.”

“I didn’t, either. They just switched me today,” Maggie answered.

“Great!” Alex exclaimed, a bit too excitedly. She coughed to cover it up. “I mean, we can catch up on the work we’ll miss for soccer together.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice.” Maggie settled in and opened her books. “What were you listening to?”

“Oh, uh, just ‘Last Time’ by Fuel,” Alex answered, a little embarrassed.

“Really? You don’t strike me as the grungy punk type,” Maggie admitted with a raised eyebrow. A blush grew on Alex’s cheeks and she laughed.

“Well, that’s me. What about you? Your music style, I mean.”

“I’m a classic rock kind of girl myself. Anything from the sixties, seventies, and eighties is my thing,” the girl admitted. Alex’s heart skipped a beat at her smug smile. She began to nod her head.

“Okay, I can appreciate that.” She opened her phone and searched for a song, hiding it from Maggie. The new girl made a valiant attempt at looking at the phone, but Alex fought her off. Each time Maggie’s skin brushed Alex’s, her heart skipped a beat, though she didn’t know why. Finally, she picked up one of her earbuds and held it out to Maggie. “Here, I think you’ll like this.” Maggie accepted the proffered earbud and put it in her ear, a wary look in her chocolate eyes. With a tap of her finger, Alex started the song, and the first notes of House of the Rising Sun began to play.

“Ah, a classic. Who knew the silent emo kid Alex Danvers knew of quality rock music?” Maggie joked. As the somber notes carried on, Alex cast her eyes down.

“It was one of my mother’s favorites, apparently.”

“Was?” Maggie prompted, tilting her head in question. Alex swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath.

“My mom, uh, she… she died. A long time ago. I don’t really remember her very well,” Alex explained. Before she even said anything, Maggie placed her hand on top of Alex’s.

“I’m sorry.” It was simple, but there was such feeling behind it in her voice, her eyes, her touch. Alex closed her eyes and just let Maggie’s gaze fall over her. The final chords played in the earbuds, and Maggie took hers out and gently placed it on the table. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Alex.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Alex said, opening her eyes and smiling. She stared into Maggie’s eyes for a few moments, feeling lost and bare and so, so understood, somehow. With another breath, she shifted and broke Maggie’s gaze. “We should actually work on something while we have the time. Practice is probably going to run late today.”

“Of course. You have to whip the troops into shape,” Maggie quipped. She extended her hand towards Alex. “Give me your phone, please.” Alex raised an eyebrow but complied, unlocking her phone and giving it to the girl. Maggie scrolled around and tapped a few times before typing quickly. Once she was done, she handed the phone back to Alex. “I put my number in your phone and took the liberty of starting a conversation with myself on your behalf. If you ever need me, I’ll be there.”

Alex once again found herself lost, stunned by the girl who sat next to her. She nodded once, a little distantly, and Maggie opened her history textbook. There was something about her that enamored Alex so much. Maybe Alex’s senior year wasn’t going to be that terrible, after all.

* * *

 

Kara was taking her time going to lunch. She had been talking to Ms. Grant after history class for a bit, stuttering about extra credit projects and such (Ms. Grant was _extremely_ intimidating). Finally, though, she had made her way into the hall and had gotten her lunch. As she walked, she wasn’t expecting to hear the sniffles of someone in one of the smaller corridors off of the main hallway. If it hadn’t been for her super hearing, Kara wasn’t sure that she’d have heard it. But, she did, and she followed the sound, always wanting to help someone who was hurt.

She didn’t expect to find the beautiful Lena Luthor on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest and her head on her arms. Kara stood still for a moment before slowly approaching the girl, not wanting to startle her.

“Lena?” Kara called out softly. Lena jerked her head up, green eyes bright with tears and with a little make up smudged around them.

“Kara,” Lena said with a shaky exhale, looking away. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you crying,” the alien explained, slowly drawing nearer to the girl. She knelt down beside her even though Lena shifted away a bit, jaw locked. “Hey,” Kara whispered, waiting until Lena turned her head a bit, “look at me.” Lena faced her a bit more, chin high, eyes cold. “You’re too pretty to cry, Lena.” A tense moment passed where Kara was sure that she had been too forward, that the girl would just insist that she go away; instead, Lena broke. She smiled, yet cried all the same, and Kara simply reached out and tucked loose strands of hair from her face.

“I can… I can explain,” Lena began, wiping tears from her eyes and fixing her black top.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. At least, not right now. Let’s go to lunch, you can sit with me and my friend Winn. After school and club meetings we’ll get some ice cream and you can talk then, okay?” Kara suggested, pulling a napkin out of her lunch and dabbing at Lena’s eyes with it. She gently removed the make up streaks, her face inches from Lena’s. The girl smelled of vanilla and fresh rain, and her breaths were as shallow as Kara’s.

Lena opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it quickly. Kara remained concentrated on the state of her make up. Again, Lena started to say something; this time, however, she surged forward and placed her lips on Kara’s. Kara pushed back tentatively, struck by both the desire to continue and the nervousness of kissing a girl, a _pretty_ girl. Too soon, Lena pulled back, her eyes wide. Kara figured that hers looked much the same.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me, you were just being so nice, and you were looking at me like that, I don’t even know if you’re gay or anything, I just—” Lena was silenced with another chaste kiss. Kara was surprised that she had the courage to do it.

“I-it’s okay, Lena,” Kara said quietly. A blush formed on her cheeks, though the heat had already been there from the kiss. “I liked it. And I’m bisexual, so you don’t need to worry.”

“I’ve screwed up our friendship, haven’t I?” Lena asked, and her guarded look was slipping back into place. Kara just smiled.

“We haven’t really known each other for long, but I like you, Lena. If you like me, I’d like to be more than friends maybe. At some point soon, that is, but not now.” Kara looked down and worried the napkin in her hands. “I haven’t, you know, taken you on a proper date or learned about your favorite foods, we’ve only just kissed, and I don’t think that begins a relationship immediately. I mean, this is assuming that you would want to be in a relationship with me, in the future.” Kara’s mind was racing with all the possibilities of happiness and seeing those green eyes made her want to look at them every day. All because of a kiss, Kara felt like she was flying for the first time again—naturally ready to take off but still afraid of falling.

“Kara,” Lena said, taking the girl’s hands in her own. She leveled her with an adoring green stare. “Let’s start with lunch and go from there.”

“Right.” Kara smiled and stood, extending her hand to Lena and pulling the girl up. Again, they were close, and Kara felt the pull. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her into a hug, careful not to crush her. Lena’s face fell in her hair and her breaths puffed against her neck, and Kara wasn’t sure if she would be able to hold herself on shaky legs. But she did, she kept herself and Lena stable.

Too soon, Lena pulled back. “Come. We’ll miss lunch entirely if we don’t hurry.” She took Kara’s hand and walked with her towards the cafeteria. Once inside, Lena stopped and allowed Kara to lead her.

“There’s Winn,” Kara said, pointing to her usual table. Still hand-in-hand with Lena, she walked towards the boy, sitting alone and with his shoulders hunched over. As they approached, he perked his head up and glared at Kara.

“Kara Danvers, where have you been? Lunch started—” he looked at the digital watch on his wrist “—twenty minutes ago! I have been all alone for twenty minutes!”

“Relax, Winn!” Kara laughed, taking a seat at the table and pulling Lena with her. “Winn, this is Lena Luthor.” Winn looked to the new addition to the table, his eyes wide for a moment before he stuck out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Lena. I’m Winslow Schott, Junior, but you can and should call me Winn,” he insisted. Kara winced for a second at seeing the hurt look on his face. Lena didn’t notice, or she pretended not to, and shook Winn’s hand.

“Schott…” she trailed off, allowing for the boy to elaborate, if he so wished. Winn’s jaw tensed.

“Yes, son of the Toyman. I’d rather not elaborate,” he answered shortly. Lena smiled.

“Don’t worry. It’s nice to know I’m not the only one in this school whose family is an enemy of the state,” Lena joked, though it was half-hearted. Winn laughed awkwardly, and Kara just smiled a bit before taking Lena’s hand and holding it in her lap. Lena’s green eyes turned to Kara, and she grinned.

“Hey,” Winn began, “aren’t you in my engineering class? Fourth period?”

“I think I am, yes,” Lena replied. And with that, Winn was bouncing up and down and talking excitedly, and Lena was sitting on the edge of the seat. Kara watched as the two bounced engineering terms back and forth. She was lost, yet endeared at seeing Lena become such a nerd. Who knew that the sister of Superman’s greatest rival was an adorable geek behind her superb posture and stunning green eyes.

* * *

 

Alex panted as she found herself pressed up against Maggie, limbs tangled and hearts pounding. The air stood still just for them as each moved with an urgency. With a swift move, Maggie snatched the ball away from Alex’s feet and she made an insane break for the goal. Alex watched, defeated, as Maggie scored easily, and her scramble team pulled her into their arms and cheered. It was rare that anyone could beat the captain like that, and Maggie had done it in only a few seconds.

After a few moments of celebrating, Maggie sauntered over to Alex. Her smirk was still firmly in place, and an air of nonchalance surrounded her.

“You going soft on me, Danvers?” she asked. Alex scoffed and turned her head to hide her insanely wide smile.

“In your dreams, Sawyer. You just caught me on an off day,” Alex deflected before walking to the sidelines. The sun was going low in the sky as they packed up their things and headed to the locker room. Maggie jogged after her to catch up.

“So, uh, after the game tomorrow,” Maggie began, and Alex stopped to look at her. The girl usually didn’t seem so hesitant. It was odd, and Alex noticed, quirking an eyebrow. “I know you’re probably busy, but—”

“Danvers!” Maxwell Lord called from his pack of soccer boys. Their practice was beginning, and the lot of them were heading to the field. Alex groaned and turned to face the boy as he sauntered over. “We missed you at the party.”

“Really?” Alex asked sarcastically. “I’m flattered.” Maxwell only glared and continued on, emboldened by his teammates.

“Whatever. A couple of the seniors from the various athletic teams are meeting up on the beach tonight. Maybe you should show up,” Maxwell challenged.

“Look, Lord, I thought I made it perfectly clear. I’m not interested in being near you, or being _with_ you, ever again.” Alex began to walk around him, but he stuck out his hand and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to turn and look back at him. Alex was surprised but held her ground.

“What happened between us wasn’t my fault,” Maxwell hissed. “If you hadn’t freaked out after—”

“I think the lady said no,” Maggie nearly growled, stepping between Alex and Maxwell. A breath escaped Alex’s lungs, thankfully quiet. Maxwell looked Maggie up and down.

“You’re the new girl,” he stated, narrowing his eyes, “the gay one with an attitude.”

“If it’s an attitude you want, it’s an attitude you’ll get,” Maggie countered, clenching her fists. Before the situation could get any more tense, Alex took Maggie’s arm and pulled her back gently.

“Just go run your practice, Lord. Leave me alone,” Alex demanded before leading Maggie away. She walked quickly, and she didn’t let Maggie go until they were out of earshot. They stopped beneath a tree, where Alex threw her stuff down and began to pace. “I can’t believe he did that. He just won’t go away. And what he said to you!” She stopped and looked at Maggie, who was watching her with a fire in her eyes. The girl was still so calm, though.

“I’ve heard worse.” Maggie shrugged. “I’m just worried about you. I’ve gathered that you two have some sort of history.” The word was almost hissed, venom dripping from its every syllable. Alex sighed and ran a hand over her face.

“It’s complicated. I can’t… I don’t want to talk about it. Not now,” Alex said quietly, looking at Maggie tentatively. “Not when you’ve just become my friend. I want you to be able to look at me normally for just a little bit longer.” Maggie was confused, and it showed on her face. She let it go, however, trusting that Alex would come to tell her when she wanted to.

* * *

 

“Will you tell me what happened today?” Kara asked, taking a break from eating her ice cream. Lena sighed and took another bite of hers before answering. They had been talking for nearly an hour, and they finally broke their conversation to get ice cream. Alex’s practice was running late, and she was Kara and Lena’s ride home, but neither were bothered.

“Someone said something. About me. And my brother.” Kara glared at her, waiting for a full explanation. “These girls were talking, and they saw me in the hallway, so they decided to come over and tell me exactly how they felt about my family.” Lena locked her jaw and raised her chin, walls visibly surrounding her. “I understand that my last name doesn’t stand for anything good. That doesn’t mean that I’m destined to be bad, though, does it? Lex was just…” She let out a little laugh and looked away. “When I was first adopted, my mother made it clear that I wasn’t a _real_ Luthor. She didn’t love me, had no intention of trying to care about me beyond holding up appearances. The person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me feel safe, loved, _proud_ to be a Luthor. But, he went on his reign of terror…”

“And he hurt you,” Kara finished softly. Lena looked back and nodded, eyes watery but still guarded.

“I tried to bring him back to the side of good, but it was no use. I was crushed,” Lena admitted. “The one person in the world who seemed to care about me was the most heinous of them all. Now I am truly alone in the world, and it doesn’t feel good to be reminded of that.”

“Oh Lena,” Kara cooed, reaching across the table and taking the girl’s hand. “You aren’t alone. You have me.” Lena’s eyes instantly softened, and she melted under Kara’s gaze and touch. Slowly, the brunette leaned forward, placing a hand on Kara’s cheek and running her thumb on her cheekbone. Green eyes flicked to Kara’s parted lips, but before she could make a move, loud music blared from an approaching car, and the girls sprang apart quickly.

“ _Let it be, let it be! Let it beeee, yeah, let it be!_ ” Alex sang obnoxiously through her open window. Kara smiled brightly and tugged Lena up, dragging her over to the car. She kissed her sister’s cheek and laughed as Alex finished singing the song with a dark-haired girl sitting beside her.

“Alex Danvers, listening to something other than hardcore rock? That’s something I never thought I’d see again,” Kara joked, earning a playful slap from her sister.

“Just get in the car, kid,” Alex commanded. Kara fake saluted and laughed. A tug on her arm reminded her that Lena was beside her, standing awkwardly and looking a bit _jealous,_ of all things.

“Lena, this is my big sister Alex.” Alex gave a wave and smiled. “Alex, meet Lena Luthor.”

“Ah, you’re the infamous Lena Luthor. Or, I guess famous, seeing as though my sister _gushes_ about you night and—” She was cut off by a smack to the head from Kara. “Not cool, Kara. Not cool at all.” Kara just rolled her eyes and pulled Lena into the back seat of the car. She didn’t get very far, though, as she stopped in her tracks, pressed against Lena halfway across the seat. The smell hit her first, and her eyes lit up tremendously.

“Pizza?” she exclaimed, spying the four large boxes on the seat beside her.

“Dad said he’d be home late,” Alex explained. “Lena, you’re more than welcome to eat with us. Maggie and I have some biology homework to do.”

“Thanks for finally acknowledging my presence, Danvers,” Maggie muttered with a chuckle.

“Sorry. Kara, Lena, this is Maggie Sawyer, the best soccer player on the team,” Alex introduced. “After me, of course.”

“Of course,” Maggie drawled, and the two laughed. Kara just watched with amusement and mild confusion. She looked to Lena and shrugged before picking up the pizza and settling into the seat. After they had put their seatbelts on, Alex took off in the direction of their home.

“Lena, would you mind taking the pizza away from Kara? If you don’t protect it, she’ll eat all of it before we get home,” Alex said. Lena laughed and looked adoringly at Kara, who was already peeking inside the box. The brunette took the boxes as Kara whined.

“I’ll guard it with my life,” Lena proclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Kara.

“You think I’m kidding,” Alex stated, “but I’m dead serious. Wait until we get home and see how much she devours.”

“I don’t eat that much…” Kara attempted to defend herself, but she was met with a scoff from Alex. Lena watched with awe at how the sisters interacted so playfully. She slid her hand to Kara’s and laced their pinkie fingers together, bringing a smile to Kara’s face. At a red light, Alex looked back at them and, catching Kara’s gaze in the mirror, gave her sister a wink.

“Okay, I have a good song for you,” Maggie said, scrolling on her phone. She turned around in her seat to look at the girls in the back. Kara finally got a good look at her—warm brown eyes, dimpled smile, tanned skin and dark hair. “I’m trying to draw your sister out of her punk ways and bring her into the light that is classic rock.”

“Thank you!” Kara squealed. She had to admit that she was tired of the dark lyrics and obnoxiously loud screeching. A steady beat and pure guitar plucks came through the speakers, and Alex’s eyebrows lifted.

“Fleetwood Mac?” she questioned, briefly looking to Maggie for confirmation.

“Very good, Danvers. There may be hope for you yet.”

For the rest of the ride, the four girls belted the words to “The Chain”, with the windows down, the salty air cool, and the sun setting over the ocean.

* * *

 

The house was quiet when J’onn walked through the front door at 9:30 that night. It was a school night, and Alex had a soccer game the next night, but he wasn’t expecting the girls to be in bed. He entered slowly, putting his tactical jacket in the hall closet and placing his keys in a dish on the chest in the entrance. The lights were low, the television was off. It seemed as though no one was even there.

But J’onn knew his girls were home safe. He always noticed the little things, like the shoes at the door, or Alex’s car keys hanging on the hook above his own. Everything had its place, and everything made it a real home.

Kara was sitting in the living room surrounded by tattered boxes. Papers, files, and pictures were strewn across the table and the sofa, and Kara was paging through a manila folder intently. She looked up when J’onn walked in, a slight smile on his face when he noticed what it was she was studying.

“What exactly did my parents do on Krypton?” Kara asked. J’onn settled on the sofa next to her, moving a stack of pictures out of his way.

“Your father was a scientist. From what I have heard, he was brilliant. As leader of the Science Guild, he worked to develop medicines and chemicals to cure most diseases across the galaxy. And your mother, she was a Judicator of the High Court of Krypton. She was the most powerful of all the judges, and the most fair,” J’onn explained, watching as Kara’s brow furrowed deeper.

“And my aunt, Astra, she was also a scientist.”

“That she was. Astra was the one who discovered the faults of Krypton,” J’onn said. “It was her idea to send you to Earth. She didn’t want you to grow up on a dying planet, just to lose your family and your home.”

“If Krypton was so advanced—if they had the greatest scientists and engineers in all the galaxy—why did it die? How does that make any sense?” Kara shook her head, picking up a picture of her planet exploding. Mostly what she was looking at was DEO documents that J’onn had given to her. It was as close as she could get to family photo albums.

“There are things that cannot be explained. No one truly knows why Krypton was destroyed, and maybe they never will.” J’onn wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“How do you know all this?” Kara asked, peering up at her father. J’onn sighed.

“Your mother and aunt sent a message in the pod. I haven’t shown it to you…” J’onn looked away, feeling ashamed. “I should have shown you a long time ago. I can give it to you, if you’d like.” Kara just looked up at him with big blue eyes, troubled and fearful and adoring all at once.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” J’onn said with a smile. “Now, tell me about your day. What did you do after school?”

“I went out for ice cream with Lena Luthor. Oh, and Alex brought her new soccer friend Maggie over, and I invited Lena to come, too. Well, I guess Alex invited her, but it doesn’t matter that much. I would have invited her if I hadn’t been distracted by the pizza,” Kara rambled, and J’onn laughed.

“I thought I smelled pizza,” he claimed, standing from the sofa.

“We left some for you in the fridge,” Kara informed him.

“Thank you. Now, this Lena girl, is she the one you’ve been talking about non-stop for nearly two weeks?” Kara blushed and looked away.

“It’s only been, like, a week. And a half…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the Supercorp isn't going to be slowburn because I'm not great at writing it. But, I'm really trying with Sanvers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends a lot of time thinking; Kara doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty Alex heavy but I threw in a little Supercorp, and that should make things interesting...
> 
> Look out for some characters from other shows!

The crowd was cheering louder than they had ever before. It was the valiant captain’s final opening game; everyone in the stands and on the team knew it. Alex’s heart pounded. One more goal, and the Midvale High Sharks would finish victorious. The Arkadia Grounders had a bruising defense, headed by their fierce captain Lexa Woods. Alex found herself with the ball, though in a stalemate with nowhere to go. In a few seconds, one of the Grounders would swipe the ball. Alex calculated the situation in less than a second, finding that no one was open and she was stuck. Suddenly, a small blur dashed in front of her. Maggie.

“Danvers!” the girl called, finding an opening, and Alex passed as though it were an automatic reflex. Maggie caught it and didn’t hesitate before sending it soaring to the goal. It took every player on the field by surprise, and the Grounders goalie missed. 

The world stood still, the cheers stopped, muted by the look that Maggie gave Alex once the ball hit the net. For a moment, they were suspended there, eyes locked. A small, open-mouthed smile formed on Maggie’s lips, and the glint in her eye was so pure that Alex couldn’t breathe. Her heart fluttered, her stomach fluttered, and she was floating. Then, it was over, and the crowd was deafening, and the other players on the team rushed Maggie, tackling her and shouting their congratulations. Alex just focused on catching her breath before sauntering over. The other girls separated for Alex, who extended her hand to Maggie, pulling her up and into a hug.

“Congrats, Sawyer,” Alex said. “You’ve just won your first Midvale soccer game.” Maggie’s smile turned smug, and she just shrugged playfully.

“Wasn’t so hard.” Alex smacked her arm before turning to walk to the other team, ready to shake hands. “Seriously, though, we worked well together.” Alex looked over, regarding the girl so seriously.

“Yeah, we did.”

They shook hands with the Grounders and then started for the locker room. Alex peered into the stands and spotted Kara, flanked by Lena Luthor and their father. Kara’s eyes were shining with pride, as were J’onn’s. The two had been Alex’s biggest fans all through her soccer career. She was going to miss them next year.

The locker room was buzzing with cheers and laughs and excitement. Plans of a meet-up at the pizza place floated around, though many of the girls couldn’t go because they had homework. Alex was invited by multiple people, and she considered going. Then she saw Maggie, and remembered the look they shared, and the way it made her feel. Something just pulled her towards the new girl, something unexplainable. She declined the party invitation in favor of her own idea. All she had to do was find the courage to enact her plan.

After she finished packing her stuff—which always took longer than the other girls after a game, because Alex liked to take her time, revel in the feeling of being on the field—she walked outside with the intent of finding a certain soccer player. She found Maggie standing just outside the field, talking with three other girls, two of whom were wearing the green Grounders uniforms. As Alex walked closer, she realized that they were none other than Lexa Woods and Raven Reyes, Lexa’s second in command. Beside Lexa was a blonde who had her arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist. Alex watched as Raven turned to Maggie and laughed, leaning closer to the girl and touching her arm. Alex’s heart burned. She wasn’t sure what it was—betrayal or jealousy—but her instincts told her that she didn’t like seeing the girl _flirting_ with Maggie.

As Alex approached, Maggie noticed and waved her over. “Danvers! Come meet my new friends.” Alex nodded and strode towards the group, biting her tongue from saying something scathing. “This is Lexa Woods, whom I assume you know; that’s Raven Reyes, you might also be acquainted with her. And this is Clarke Griffin, Lexa’s girlfriend.” Alex nodded to them all.

“Long time no see, Alex,” Raven commented. “The last time I saw you outside of a game was soccer camp freshman year.”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile,” Alex agreed halfheartedly. She turned to Maggie and lowered her voice a bit. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” Maggie just nodded and turned to the other girls apologetically. Raven raised her eyebrows.

“Hopefully I’ll see you again soon,” Raven said and waved to Maggie, as the other girls did, too. Alex led Maggie further away, a little closer to the stands. Maggie tilted her head in the way that was just so _Maggie_ and waited.

“I just… I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go to the beach with me tonight, or go to this cool Chinese place I know,” Alex admitted quickly, exhaling. Really, she didn’t care where it was, she just wanted to be with Maggie.

“Just you and me?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow. “I thought there was a team meet-up tonight.”

“There is, but I’m not really in the mood for pizza,” Alex lied. “And, you know, we’re like partners now, because we work well together, so maybe we should just hang out ourselves tonight.” Maggie just chuckled lightly.

“Huh.”

“What?” Alex questioned, feeling suddenly uncertain of herself.

“Oh, nothing. I just think I read you wrong,” Maggie said, slightly baffled.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know you were into girls,” she confessed. Alex’s heart pounded at a million miles an hour. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and feel the blood rushing to her face. _Oh_. 

“I’m not!” Alex exclaimed quickly. Of course, Maggie was gorgeous, and so, so smart—Alex would never deny that. But, she wasn’t gay. She really, obviously wasn’t. Right?

“Oh, my bad, then, sorry,” Maggie stumbled, trying to find her nonchalance again. Her eyes cast downwards, and immediately Alex felt bad.

“I mean, no offense, Maggie,” Alex blurted. “It’s not—I’m just not—”

“No, I get it, you’re not gay.” Maggie folded her arms over her chest and stepped back. Awkwardness took hold then, filling in the gaps that Alex’s panic had left. “I just thought you were—”

“Ah, nope, no, I wasn’t…” Alex trailed off. “You know what, I have some work to do, so I’m just gonna go.” After pointing her thumb awkwardly over her shoulder, she walked away, feeling the tears prick her eyes. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, but something was definitely off. She was too tired to figure it out.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Alex began digging through her drawers and her shelves, pulling out her old Wonder Woman posters and some pictures of her and Vicki. In every one, she was looking at her former best friend with the biggest smile on her face. Vicki was always beautiful. Alex remembered being in awe of her from the moment they met.

She hung a single Wonder Woman poster on her wall in the empty space between band posters, looking at it fondly. A hollow place in her heart began to fill, as if she had finally discovered something that had been missing for years.

Alex collapsed on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Alex!” Kara called from the hallway impatiently. “I can see that you’re still in bed. Get up!” The younger girl threw the door open and charged to the window, drawing back the curtains. Alex groaned as sunlight hit her puffy eyes.

“Go away, Kara!” she yelled, throwing a pillow at her sister and a hand over her eyes. Kara noticed Alex’s state and gently sat on the edge of the bed. Alex didn’t open her eyes, only turned away so that Kara couldn’t see the pain that was surely showing.

“Your eyes are puffy,” Kara stated, running a hand through Alex’s tousled hair. “I thought I heard you crying last night.”

“Leave me alone, Kara,” Alex mumbled. She couldn’t talk to Kara, couldn’t face her like this. But Kara knew better.

“I’ll get you some breakfast. You shouldn’t go to school today.” Alex just shrugged as Kara stood and silently made her way out the door. She shuffled further under the covers. Though she really didn’t want to have anyone see her in such a vulnerable state, she melted under the care of her sister. Kara always knew what to do and say to comfort her. But, this was different. This was something that wasn’t supposed to be happening.

After a few minutes, Kara padded back into Alex’s room with a plate full of pancakes. “I know you like to eat extra sugar when you’re upset, so I piled on a ton of syrup.”

“What did you tell Dad?” Alex asked, slowly sitting up and propping her pillows against her headboard behind her. As much as she didn’t want Kara to know she was upset, she wanted even less for her father to know.

“Just that you are tired. He figures that with last night’s excitement you deserve a break,” Kara said, handing Alex the plate with a fork and knife. “Will you tell me why you were crying?” Alex looked up at Kara with something close to a glare, though lacking the bite of one.

“No.” Kara put up her hands, knowing not to push Alex. If she needed to deal with something by herself, it was best that she did just that.

“Okay. Want me to stay here with you today?” Kara asked, combing out Alex’s hair with her fingers. Alex sighed.

“No, you go. I don’t want you to have a lot of work to make up,” Alex insisted. “Now go, or you’re going to be late. You can take the car.”

“Really?” Kara gasped, her face lighting up. It was enough to bring a small tilt to Alex’s mouth. Kara had gotten her driver’s license only a month before, and it was rare that Alex ever let her drive. The car was Alex’s baby. She didn’t trust anyone with it.

“Just be careful. Don’t turn the music up too loud, stop at all the stop signs, and stay within three of the speed limit.” Alex leveled Kara with a threatening stare. The girl jumped back excitedly.

“I have a valid driver’s license, you know!” Kara squealed, rushing out the door. Alex rolled her eyes.

“That’s what scares me,” she muttered, continuing to eat her pancakes. The syrup drowned the taste of anything but sugar, and soon she couldn’t eat more for fear of getting sick. Putting the plate on the table beside her bed, Alex dug into the covers once more and promptly fell asleep.

J’onn looked in on a sleeping Alex before he went to work, noticing the Wonder Woman poster on the wall. He smiled.

 

* * *

 

Kara was at her locker, looking at a text she had just gotten from Alex, when she felt lips on her cheek. She giggled, turning to find Lena looking stunning in dark jeans and a blue blouse.

“Ready for lunch?” Lena asked, leaning against the lockers regally.

“I just have to text Alex back and then we’ll go. She wasn’t feeling great, so she stayed home.” Kara typed out a response to Alex’s brief ‘fine’ and then put her phone in her pocket. “Oh! Alex let me drive the car today! She never lets me do that, she doesn’t ‘trust me’ or something like that.” Lena laughed, head leaned back on the cool metal of the lockers. Kara got lost in the girl’s eyes, before shaking herself out of it and smoothing her pink button down and adjusting her glasses.

“Kara,” Lena began, reaching out for the blonde’s hand, “would you like to see a movie this weekend?” Kara stopped, and a wide smile grew on her face.

“I would love to!” She pulled Lena in for a kiss, lingering there for a few moments. When she pulled back, she found Lena’s eyes sparkling.

“Perfect. Saturday at five-thirty? They’re showing Pretty Woman as part of their movie classics specials. It’s one of my favorites, so…”

“Saturday at five-thirty it is,” Kara agreed, nodding. “Now, let’s go to lunch.”

 

* * *

 

Alex’s phone buzzed in her bed, and it pulled her attention away from her computer. She was browsing the internet, not really looking for anything in particular, though she had found an interesting article on the science behind the game of pool. Grabbing her phone off the mattress, she peered at the name on the screen. Her stomach lurched.

_Maggie: hey, are you okay? worried about you._

Alex sighed and leaned her head back. Of course Maggie was worried. They’d had one awkward conversation and then Alex disappeared. She still felt the pull towards the girl, but her mind fought the urge to confess everything to her new friend. Instead of pouring her heart out, Alex typed a short response.

_Alex: yeah, I’m good. thanks._

She needed something to clear her head. Sighing, she got up and undressed, finding a blue bikini and pulling it on. Kara had the car, but the beach was only half a block down the street, so she could walk. She pulled a Green Day t-shirt on and ran a comb through her hair. Feeling herself to be presentable enough, Alex went downstairs and into the garage. Her sky blue longboard—her pride and joy—was hanging on the board rack. She pulled it down and carried it outside, slinging a towel over its edge.

The walk to the beach was calming, but she felt finally free upon her arrival. The waves called out to her with an earnest crashing, and the sand beneath her toes was pleasantly warm. She threw her towel on the sand and rushed into the water without pretense, jumping on the board and paddling out into the surf. As much as she loved soccer, surfing was the sport she turned to when she was looking for stress release. It wasn’t demanding and it brought her into the water, the place that felt like her second home.

A set of waves came after her, and she hopped on the last one. She paddled as hard as she could, though with a controlled stride, and felt the tail catch beneath the water. Then, she popped up quickly, holding her balance. Alex felt every muscle in her body fall into sync, abs contracting. The wave took her all the way to the sand, and she easily walked off the board.

After a few more rides, Alex set her board in the sand, laying on top of it. She basked in the sun, letting the warmth settle over her. Not a single thought ran through her head, only the crashing of waves and the wind in the palm fronds. Nothing was wrong on the beach.

 

* * *

 

“I need your help, please!” Kara yelled from her room. Alex sighed, closing her book that she was reading in the living room. It was Saturday, and the day had dragged on, though it was finally nearing the evening. Alex didn’t have any plans; she was still isolating herself from the world. However, for Kara, it was a different story. Alex trudged up the stairs and barged into Kara’s room. There, she found the alien sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by piles of clothes.

“What the hell did you do?” Alex asked, stepping over a stray shirt and some boots. Kara looked up at her with teary, panicked eyes.

“I don’t know what to wear.” Her pout was in full force, and Alex found herself looking at a little puppy instead of an alien.

“Okay,” Alex said with an exhale. She started picking through some of the clothes on the floor. “You know this isn’t your first date, right?”

“But it’s—it’s _Lena Luthor_ and I really like her and I really want to impress her,” Kara confessed.

“I don’t think it takes much for you to impress people,” Alex soothed, handing her sister a casual, light blue dress. It was short and flowing, perfect for a casual night out. “You’re a special kid, Kara.”

“Thanks.” Kara smiled, taking the dress and peering at it. “Are you sure? Isn’t it too fancy?”

“Are you going out to dinner after?”

“Yeah, we’re going to this beachside restaurant that has—”

“It’s not too fancy,” Alex stated, “now put the dress on.” Kara sighed and stood, undressing and throwing the dress over her head. The girl pulled her shoulders back looked at herself in her mirror, beaming at Alex. “Want me to do your make up?”

“Uh, I’d rather not have on five pounds of eyeliner. But thanks.” Alex smacked Kara before laughing and throwing herself on the bed while Kara did her hair and make up. “Are you okay? About yesterday, I mean. You can talk to me if you’re ready.”

“I-I know. I think I’m okay,” Alex admitted quietly. She ran a hand over her face. “I’m just… confused about something.”

“What is it?” Kara asked. Heart pounding, Alex opened her mouth to confess something, anything that she was feeling. But Kara’s phone buzzed and she ran over to it, her mouth opening in a bright smile. “It’s Lena. She says that she’s really excited. I’ll tell her that I’m almost ready.” Kara typed furiously and sent the message before turning to Alex. “Can I take the car tonight? If not, it’s okay, I can figure something else out.”

“No, you go ahead. I don’t have anything to do,” Alex said, staring at the ceiling.

“Thank you!” Kara squealed. She rushed to finish her hair and then jumped on the bed with Alex, careful not to ruin her appearance. “You’re the best sister, you know that?”

“I know,” Alex replied smugly. Kara gave her a hug and pulled away, stroking the older girl’s cheek. “Go. Have fun, be safe, be respectful.”

“I will,” Kara giggled.

“If I hear that you and Lena got up to any funny business—”

“Alex!”

“I’m serious. You’re too young and pure. I don’t want you getting corrupted just yet.” Alex squeezed Kara’s hand and pushed her off the bed. “Go get your girl.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you hadn’t seen Pretty Woman before,” Lena stated, shocked. “It’s a classic.”

“Alex was never really a romance fan,” Kara explained. She and Lena were walking into the restaurant, hand in hand. The air was salty, and Kara could hear the distant lapping of the waves on the shore. A low light was cast in Lena’s glowing eyes as the sun was beginning to set.

“Still. I’ll have to educate you. I mean, most romance movies are heteronormative, but there are some quality LGBTQ romances. And Julia Roberts is hot,” Lena admitted, giggling. Kara kissed Lena’s smile before pulling her into the front door of the restaurant. The two made their way to the hostess, a blonde girl who looked to be in high school. “Hi, I have a reservation. The name is Luthor.” The girl’s eyes immediately flicked to Lena, a mix of fear and confusion, before settling on Kara.

“Hey, you’re Alex’s sister,” she said sweetly, picking two menus out of the hostess stand. “She helped me with physics last year.” Kara just smiled and nodded. “Right this way, Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers.” The girl saw their linked hands and winked at Kara before leading them out onto the patio. She waited until the girls were seated before handing them their menus and trotting off.

“I hope you like this place. It’s one of the nicest in Midvale,” Lena said, taking a drink of water. Kara looked around. The sea was calm, the air moving in a light breeze that kept Kara cool. Sunlight shone on Lena’s pale skin and bathed her in a beautiful light.

“It’s beautiful.” Kara smiled at Lena. “You’re beautiful.” Lena looked down, bashfully. “I mean it, Lena. You’re so special. I have never met someone so kind, so smart, and so caring.” The girl across from Kara looked out towards the ocean, her shoulders falling just a bit. Kara was concerned; had she said something wrong? All she wanted was for Lena to be happy, to know how special she truly was. “Lena?”

“It’s just—no one has said that to me before.” Lena swallowed. “No one but Lex.” Kara’s eyes softened immediately.

“It’s all true, Lena. And I wish I had been there for you for years to tell you that.” The smile that fell on Lena’s lips was so beautiful, Kara wanted to kiss it. She began to lean forward, but was stopped by a shriek coming from outside the restaurant.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asked, confused as to why Kara had a look of pure panic on her face.

“N-nothing, it’s just…” More screams and shrieks, and Kara was up from her seat, running around the outside of the restaurant to the street. Two blocks away, a flaming car was turned on its side as people watched, helpless. Kara sprinted to the scene, speed unhindered.

“Help, please! There’s a child inside, and her mother!” A man yelled, blood running down his arm.

“I-I…” Kara thought for a moment, but she realized that it was too long. She couldn’t think about the consequences of her actions, or what her father and sister would say. She just had to act. Pulling her glasses off, Kara rushed forward and began to figure out what to do.

The flames were so out of control that she didn’t have time to put them out—nor did she know exactly how to use her freeze-breath. Instead, she just landed on the car and ripped the door off. Inside was a woman on the ground, covered in shattered glass and blood.

“My baby…” the woman croaked. Kara looked into the back seat and saw a little girl with curly brown hair and tears running down her cheeks. Seeing that it would be easier to get the child out than her mother, she picked the girl up, careful not to hit any sharp edges. She brought the girl outside of the car and gently placed her in the arms of one of the by-standers. Then, she turned back to the car. The flames were rising and Kara could tell there wasn’t much time. She floated back inside the car and checked the woman. She was laying on her side, still suspended by the seatbelt.

“I’m going to get you out, okay?” Kara asked gently, already moving to break the seatbelt. The woman nodded, eyes closed. The air was hot, smoke billowing around them, and Kara could barely stand it herself. It took a few more moments, but the woman was safely free, and Kara carried her out of the car and to the pavement.

By then, a small crowd had formed, already attending to the child and then flocking to the mother. Kara ushered the people away from the car that was about to explode. However, there was one person left, standing in shock too close to the car. It was a girl—a familiar girl. A crack startled Kara, so huge that she knew it was the end. Still, the girl remained in place, unsure where to go.

“ _Lena_!” Kara screamed, and sped to the girl, covering her from the blast. It was intense and so, so hot; shrapnel hit Kara’s back and it stung, but it was worth it to keep Lena safe.

It took a few moments, but the explosion subsided enough that Kara felt it was okay to lean back. They were exactly in the position Alex had warned her about—Kara on top of Lena, bodies pressed together tightly—but the situation was a little different. Kara quickly scanned Lena’s body for any injuries, but all she found was a confused and horrified green stare.

“Kara?” Lena exhaled. Kara could feel the girl shaking.

_Oh shit._

 

* * *

 

“Oh shit is right!” Alex screamed, standing in front of Kara in the living room. “What the hell were you _thinking_ , Kara?” The older girl resumed her pacing, and Kara was sure she was going to tread a hole in the rug. It had been going on for about half an hour, from the time Kara got home and had explained the situation to her sister and her father. J’onn just stood against the wall in his true Martian form, a hard look on his face.

“I had to help them. I couldn’t just watch them die,” Kara insisted. She huffed and fell back against the sofa.

“But you exposed yourself, something Dad and I have told you, many times, not to do! No one can know about your powers! It’s not safe! Your powers are—”

“Bad? Harmful? The way I see it, they can only be used to help people,” Kara bit back. She leaned forward and shot her sister an icy glare. “Maybe you don’t want me to use my powers because you’re jealous of me. I can fly, I can catch _bullets_ with my bare hands, and that makes you feel—”

“ _Enough_!” J’onn shouted, stepping between the girls. His voice rang throughout the house, and the Danvers sisters winced. “Alex, go upstairs.” The older girl nodded, tears just barely being contained. She charged up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Immediately, Kara deflated, the meaning behind her words sinking in.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want to—I didn’t mean it,” Kara babbled, tears running down her cheeks. J’onn held up a hand.

“Save it for your sister. You’ll be apologizing to her next.” He assumed the position his oldest daughter had been occupying, arms folded across his chest. “Now, I want you to listen to me. What you did today was stupid, thoughtless, and dangerous.” Kara hung her head. “But, it was valiant. I won’t deny that I’m proud of you for saving those people.” He moved over to the sofa and sat next to Kara. “I need you to understand that your actions today could put you, me, and your sister in danger. If people find out who you are or where you are from, a number of organizations and criminals could be after you.” Kara picked her head up to look at J’onn.

“Like who?” she asked.

“Well, the government, for one. General Lane doesn’t trust aliens, no matter who they are. There is only so much the DEO can do to protect you against him,” J’onn confessed. “Then, there are alien criminals from Fort Rozz. They’ll be looking for retribution from your mother, and the only way they can get that now is by hurting you.”

“But I didn’t even know her,” Kara cried. “Why are her actions affecting me now?”

“Your mother did nothing with the intent of hurting you, Kara. There are just some bad people out there, and you can’t help that.” J’onn put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “I know you want to help people, and maybe you will someday. But, for right now, you just have to be Kara Danvers. You need to finish high school, and then maybe we can talk about your goals to help people.”

“Okay,” Kara said, hugging her father tightly. “No one there knew who I was, and I didn’t talk to any reporters or anyone. I promise, my identity is safe.”

“I’m going to have the DEO look into it just in case,” J’onn stated before standing. “Go talk to your sister and get into bed. We may have a long day tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Kara knocked on Alex’s door lightly, hoping she would be allowed in. She didn’t want to call out—she didn’t trust her voice. Shame knotted her stomach and guilt wracked her brain until Alex slowly opened the door, wordlessly inviting Kara in. The older girl moved to sit on her bed, and Kara kept a safe distance between them.

“Alex, I’m _so_ sorry, I really didn’t mean it. I was just so angry, it all just came out. I didn’t mean any of it, I really didn’t,” Kara rambled. Alex watched with a blank stare before sighing and looking down.

“No, you were right, to some degree,” she admitted, looking back up to Kara. “I _am_ a little jealous. My sister is this sweet, hopeful girl with the stars in her eyes—and she also came from the stars. You have incredible power. And I’m just me, just… Alex.” Kara took a step forward.

“But you aren’t ‘just Alex’! You are the smartest, most beautiful person I know, inside and out. I couldn’t have become the person I am today without you guiding me, staying strong for me.” Tears sprung to Kara’s eyes. “If I could be half the person that you are, I’d be happy.” Alex melted at that. The tension in her body released, and she rested back against her headboard. Patting the mattress beside her, she looked to Kara.

“Come here,” Alex beckoned. Kara tentatively nodded and followed suit, lounging comfortably next to her sister. Alex wrapped one arm behind Kara’s shoulders and another across her front, cradling the girl. They sat for a few moments in silence, Kara gently shaking with quiet tears. Alex softly kissed Kara’s forehead. “Have you figured out what you’re going to tell Lena yet?” Kara laughed wetly, sighed and raised a hand to her face.

“Oh God, Lena. I have no idea.” She looked at Alex, brown eyes warm and sure. “Maybe I should just go with the truth. Is that the right thing to do?”

“As long as you’re comfortable with telling her, then I’ll support you,” Alex said. Kara nodded and stared down at her hands.

“What if it scares her away?”

Alex looked down at her sister, looking so much younger and vulnerable, like something she needed to nurture and protect.

“Then I’ll pummel her for hurting you.”

 

* * *

 

“Class, for our next assignment, I would like you to partner up. We’ll be working on an extensive, two week project that involves lab work, research, and a presentation,” Mr. Taylor announced at the end of class. The students groaned. “Find your partners and start discussing the theme of your project.” A great shuffling began as students moved around the room. Before Alex could even turn around, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie said, somewhat tentatively. Alex turned around and gave her a small smile. Inside, her stomach was doing flips, and she did her best to keep herself together. “I was wondering if you’d work on the project with me.”

“Uh…” Alex was caught in a war with herself. Part of her was still reeling from their last conversation, was still confused about, well, everything. But another part wanted nothing more than to be with Maggie. “Sure. Yeah. We’ll work on it together.”

“Great,” Maggie exhaled, smiling widely. Alex’s heart lifted at that. Too soon, though, the bell rang and Alex averted her gaze, leaning over to grab her books.

“Come over to my place tonight?” Alex asked, following Maggie out the door.

“I’ll meet you after practice. I’m going to go home and shower, though. Don’t want to look a mess,” Maggie stated, bumping shoulders with Alex.

“I will make sure that practice doesn’t run too late,” Alex promised, nodding her head as the two parted ways. Just then, Kara skipped over.

“Having a good day?” Kara asked, following her sister closely. Alex just shrugged.

“How did the talk with Lena go?” she questioned. A pained look crossed Kara’s face.

“It _didn’t_ go. We had a test in English, so I couldn’t speak with her at all,” the younger girl confessed. She sighed. “I don’t know when I’ll ever be able to talk to her. What if she hates me? What if she never wants to see me again?”

“I’m sure that’s not the case, Kara,” Alex said. She stopped, taking her sister’s hand. “Go on to lunch, cutie. I’ll see you after practice?” Kara shook her head.

“Sara Lance and I have to do the final edits on the paper, so we’re staying late. She said she’d take me home.”

“Okay. Let me know if anything changes.” Kara nodded and hurried to lunch. Alex headed for her locker. Images of her conversation with Maggie ran through her head, until she settled on one thought.

_Maggie Sawyer is coming to my house tonight._

 

* * *

 

A knock at the front door startled Alex from her reverie on the sofa. She didn’t move for a little, just sat and felt her heart pound. She knew exactly who was on the other side of that door, and she needed time to reign in her thoughts and her feelings. However, she got up quickly, trying not to leave the girl waiting.

Maggie Sawyer stood on the front porch with a box of pizza in her hands and a smile on her face. Alex marveled at the adorableness of her dimples before moving onto her eyes, so inviting.

“Hey,” Maggie said, extending the pizza to Alex.

“You are the best,” Alex gushed, taking the box and stepping back so Maggie could walk inside. The girl entered the front hall and waited for Alex to guide her, though she already knew most of the house. “Let’s take this into my room.”

“Sounds good.” Maggie followed Alex up the stairs and into the room with the name ‘ALEX’ painted in black letters. Directly across the hall was Kara’s room, denoted by the blue ‘KARA’ on her own door. Once they were inside, Alex placed the pizza on her desk and watched as Maggie observed the room. The last time they were there, Maggie hadn’t looked around much, feeling too shy to pry into Alex’s intimate life. This time, though, she was circling around the room, studying band posters and photographs and little trinkets. She stopped at one poster in particular and laughed. “Wonder Woman?”

“She’s a _demigod_ ,” Alex offered as an explanation, glaring at Maggie’s raised eyebrows. Maggie continued on, reaching the shelves of the desk and finding an old picture.

“Who’s this?” she asked, showing Alex the photo. A younger Alex was standing next to a perky red-head with tanned skin and a bright smile. Alex’s face fell.

“Oh. That’s Vicki Donahue. She used to be my best friend.”

“Used to?” Maggie questioned. Alex turned away, sitting on her bed and taking some breaths before looking at Maggie again.

“I guess I owe you this conversation, after our last… encounter,” Alex said. Maggie gave her a questioning glance but just tilted her head and nodded. “Vicki and I had been best friends for years. We always had sleepovers together, did everything together. Last year, Maxwell Lord asked me out, and we started dating. It was then that Vicki was jealous, though I didn’t notice it until later.” Maggie moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed next to Alex. “At the beginning of summer, there was a bonfire on the beach, and Maxwell took me. He wanted to leave early, said that his parents were away and that we could go back to his house, so I let him take me there. I just completely left Vicki, and she wasn’t very happy.

“Once we got to his house, Maxwell started kissing me, and, well…” Alex released a shaky breath, turning her eyes away from Maggie’s understanding gaze. “I didn’t like it. It wasn’t… it didn’t feel right. I told him I didn’t want to have sex again, and he just broke up with me. The next day I found out that he had gotten with Vicki. And that was that.” Alex sighed and looked at Maggie, the girl only nodding.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. You didn’t deserve that at all.”

“Thanks.” Alex smiled somberly. “I actually… had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What’s up?” Maggie asked with an encouraging smile. Alex moved a little closer, emboldened by the secret she had just shared. “If this is about the other night, I’m sorry if I was too forward.” Alex just shook her head.

“All my life has been about protecting Kara, being there for Kara. I’ve worked hard on my own, gotten perfect grades, and taken care of my little sister. I’ve faced every hardship and challenge head-on so that she wouldn’t have to. I’m the stable one. And now, here I am, finding myself unstable because I can’t stop thinking that—that maybe I’m—I don’t… I don’t know.” She paused, finding Maggie looking at her with those understanding eyes, wiser than any that Alex had ever seen. “I’ve just been thinking about…”

“About what?” Maggie prompted softly.

“That… maybe there’s some truth to what you said… about me.” Alex exhaled lowly, and Maggie nodded her head. Entranced by those perfect brown eyes, Alex leaned in dangerously close. “And that maybe I’ve wanted to do this.”

Before she had the chance to back down, Alex cupped Maggie’s cheek and pulled her into a kiss. It was sweet and firm and _right_ , so much more so than any other kiss she’d had. Maggie’s lips were full and soft and inviting. A moment passed, and Maggie wrapped a hand around Alex’s wrist, holding her in place, while the other tangled itself in short brown hair. Their lips moved in sync, and Alex was lost in all of the feelings she could sense.

Maggie pulled back after a moment and looked into Alex’s eyes. There was understanding and adoration and hesitance all packed into brown orbs that glowed in low lamplight. Alex’s heart pounded but her hands were still on Maggie’s cheek and waist.

“This means what I think it means, right?” Maggie asked, and Alex nodded.

“Yeah, I’m, uh… I mean, I’m pretty sure that I’m—”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say it right now. Baby steps, Alex,” the girl said.

“And I guess this means that you like me?” Alex questioned, though Maggie’s laugh and nod told her everything. “Okay, just checking.”

“You’re cute, Danvers,” Maggie whispered, mirth lacing every word.

“I know,” Alex countered, and she tucked loose strands of Maggie’s hair behind her ears before leaning in to kiss the girl again. It was even better than the last kiss, fuller and harder. Alex moved back to lean against the headboard, pulling Maggie into her lap with a giggle. Maggie leaned down and kissed her, and the feeling of all of Maggie on her was overwhelming—so much so, that she didn’t notice the door creaking open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't play soccer, but I do surf a little.
> 
> Also, peep that Clexa and flirty Raven Reyes, and also the badass time-traveling bi babe Sara Lance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this chapter...
> 
> Happy holidays!

It was the thump that brought Alex out of her state and away from Maggie. Both girls turned their heads towards the sound. Kara was standing in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide, her backpack lying on the ground. She stumbled through sounds for a few moments before finding actual words.

“Uh, I’m just going to… go somewhere else?” she squeaked, rushing off. Her backpack was forgotten on the floor. Alex let her head drop to Maggie’s shoulder.

“Shit,” she breathed. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly that she was worried tears would escape them purely from the force of it. Everything was silent, Maggie just let her breathe and think for a few moments, hands brushing lightly through her hair.

“I’m guessing you haven’t told Kara about… all of this, then?” Maggie questioned.

“No,” Alex answered, words muffled by Maggie’s black shirt. “I only really realized a few days ago, and then I was just so confused and scared.” Maggie pulled back, putting her hands on Alex’s shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

“I understand. Are you worried she isn’t going to take it well?”

“She’ll be fine with it. I mean, she is bisexual. It’s just…” Alex trailed off. Her eyes drifted to the picture that sat on her bedside table—the two of them, eating ice cream and smiling. “We tell each other everything. Now I have to explain to my little sister how I’ve been keeping things from her. She’ll be devastated.”

“Go talk to her, Alex,” Maggie said softly. She kissed Alex quickly and climbed off of her, gathering her backpack. “The sooner you work this out, the less upset she’ll be.”

“But we have to work on the project,” Alex protested, suddenly remembering the real reason why Maggie had come over. She stood and moved closer to the girl.

“I’m sure we wouldn’t get anything done anyway,” Maggie replied smugly. She closed the distance between her and Alex, surging forward and kissing Alex so deeply, Alex couldn’t think. “I will text you some topics and you can let me know which one you want to do. I’ll do a little work tonight, too. And, once you’ve sorted everything out with Kara, you can take me on a date this weekend. Sound good?” Alex only nodded, mouth slightly agape. Maggie laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Maggie.” Alex’s smile was wide and natural and couldn’t be contained as Maggie walked out the door. She heard the girl leave the house and get in her car, and only then could Alex move again. With a sigh, she picked up Kara’s backpack from the floor and went to the door across the hall. She opened it slowly and looked in to see Kara curled up in a ball on her bed. Just as Alex took a step inside, though, Kara jerked up.

“Alex—”

“Take a walk with me?” Alex motioned towards the hall with her head and began moving down the stairs, Kara following quickly. She grabbed a set of house keys and walked out the front door. Kara shut it behind them. For a few moments, the girls walked in silence. The moon was low on the horizon, but it was fairly dark. Street lamps lit their way, as well as the stars.

“So, Maggie…” Kara began, tentatively looking at Alex. Her older sister was staring down the street, eyes lighting up at the name. “She’s gay?”

“Yeah,” Alex replied simply.

“And you’re—are you gay, too?”

“I-I don’t know, I just…” Alex took a deep breath. “I just know I have these feelings for her, and everything became so clear once I realized what they were.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I know you haven’t been dating guys much, besides that Maxwell Lord—”

“This isn’t because I haven’t found the right guy,” Alex snapped. “You of all people should understand that.”

“I-I do, Alex. I’m just trying to help you figure this out, and I’m trying to understand it myself,” Kara explained gently. She took Alex’s hand. “Figuring out your sexuality is difficult to do alone, and I don’t want you to have to go through that. It’s kind of my fault that this is happening the way it is.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, looking over at her sister.

“For years it’s been about me and my secret, or me and my sexuality. I haven’t given you the room to figure things out for yourself, or to even feel like you could approach me about this.” Kara stopped, tugging on Alex’s hand. There were tears in her eyes. “You tried to tell me about this a few days ago and I just—I completely ignored you, and I’m so, so sorry.”

“Oh Kara,” Alex cooed, pulling her sister into a tight hug. “It’s not your fault. If I had wanted to talk to you about it, I would have. It’s just… I have a lot of things that I need to tell you. Things had happened, and I was worried that you wouldn’t react well, and then the secrets started piling up and…” Kara’s puppy-dog eyes were staring up at her. “I didn’t want to disappoint you. You’re my sister and we tell each other everything. I broke the sister rule.”

“It’s okay, Alex. You’re allowed to have your own life. I’ve held you back from that for far too long,” Kara admitted, looking down. Alex placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up to bring her gaze back.

“Don’t ever think that. Kara Alura Danvers, you are the most important person in my life, and I wouldn’t change that.” She smiled softly at her little sister. It was the truth—everything the two had gone through, every loss and confusion and challenge brought them closer. Alex couldn’t imagine a world without her sister. “You know what? I think it’s been too long since we’ve had a sleepover. How about you stay in my room tonight? We’ll eat some pizza, share secrets—like we used to.” Kara’s eyes lit up at that.

“Yes! And you have to tell me all about Maggie,” Kara insisted, dragging Alex back to the house. Alex laughed.

“I just like her so much,” she breathed, heart pounding just thinking about the girl. “She’s smart and she’s tough, and she’s just so, so beautiful…”

 

* * *

 

“No _way_ , Alex!” Kara exclaimed, throwing her pizza down on the plate. They were sitting on the roof outside of Alex’s window, the place that they had once flown off of years prior. Oh, how much things had changed since then. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! How could you even keep it a secret, it’s such a big deal!”

“Unlike you, some of us can keep secrets,” Alex quipped, earning a shove from her sister. She took another bite of the pizza that Kara had heated up with her heat vision. Remembering who had actually bought the pizza, Alex sent a short text to Maggie thanking her for it. It was past midnight, but a response came in immediately.

_Maggie: don’t mention it, Danvers. I hope everything is going well over there. I’ll see you tomorrow. goodnight ;)_

“I know, but _really_. You had _sex_ with Maxwell Lord,” Kara insisted.

“I was there, Kara. I’m pretty sure I know that already.” Another shove and loud giggles. “Seriously, though, don’t remind me. It was… bad. And uncomfortable. And painful.” Kara wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “Do you regret it?”

“Not really,” Alex said, shrugging. “I made a conscious decision, and it was an experience that taught me many things. Now I understand myself better, partially because of it.”

“You’re so strong, Alex. I don’t know how you do it,” Kara admitted.

“Well, I have the best sister to help me when I need her,” the older Danvers answered, resting her head atop Kara’s.

“Okay, finish your story about Maxwell. Just, please don’t go into the full, gory details,” Kara muttered with a shudder. “Also, I’ll beat him up if you want me to, secret be damned. He’ll never know what’s coming.” Alex laughed, loud and light.

“That’s okay, Kara. He’s not worth wasting energy on.” She took a breath, looked at the stars, and continued on with her story.

 

* * *

 

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever imagine yourself on Krypton?”

A breath.

“No, not really. I don’t have an image of it in my head, anyway.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Another breath, and a pause filled with the hollow rattling of palm fronds.

“Do you think my mother would have been proud of me?”

“I’m sure she _is_ proud of you, Alex.”

Their hands linked.

“Even if I’m—I’m… gay?” The last word was let out on a breath, so quiet that only Kryptonian ears could hear it.

“Especially because you are gay, and because you are being your true self.”

“I’m afraid, Kara.” A sob.

“It’s okay, I’m here. You are not alone. I’m so proud of you.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m so _tired_ , Alex,” Kara whined, dragging her feet over the linoleum floor of the school hallway.

“That’s what happens when you stay up until two in the morning,” Alex responded with a smirk. Kara was looking disheveled—her hair was in a half-hearted ponytail, and she had opted for leggings and a National City University sweatshirt instead of her usual preppy style.

“It was your idea,” the younger Danvers muttered. “How are you so awake? You’re usually the grumpy one in the morning.”

“Coffee,” Alex said, raising her Wonder Woman travel mug, “and years of practice.” The crowd in the hallway began to thin as the girls approached Alex’s locker, the closer of the two. Alex’s breath caught when she noticed Maggie, casually leaning against her locker, waiting for the girl’s arrival. She continued on, though, trying not to show exactly how flustered she was.

“Danvers,” Maggie breathed, straightening up immediately. Her brown eyes flicked between the sisters and Alex nodded in positive confirmation. The shorter girl then stepped forward and took Alex’s hands, kissing her softly.

“Uh, gross,” Kara scoffed, averting her eyes.

“Hush, Kara,” Alex threw over her shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be getting to class?” Kara shifted awkwardly on her feet as the two girls watched her.

“Well, um, I have English first period, right? And, you know, Lena’s in my English class and I really, really don’t know how I’m going to talk to her seeing that—” Before she could finish, a dark-haired and determined blur swiped past her, grabbing her arm and dragging the alien with a surprising amount of force. Maggie and Alex laughed as Kara’s eyes widened dramatically.

“Good luck, Little Danvers!” Maggie called after the girl. A tug on her hands brought her back to Alex’s eyes. “What was that all about?”

“There was an, um, _incident_ while Kara was on her date with Lena Saturday and they haven’t talked about it yet,” Alex explained.

“That’s not vague at all,” Maggie remarked, kissing Alex quickly before tilting her head toward the lockers. “I think we have a little bit of time before class. I hear there’s a rap battle in the commons.”

 

* * *

 

Kara may have had super strength, but it wasn’t anything compared to the power of an angry Lena Luthor.

“ _Kara Danvers_ ,” the girl hissed, pulling Kara into a secluded corner of the hall. The look on Lena’s face made the young alien fear for her life. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you talked to me? _What happened on Saturday_?”

“I-I haven’t—you weren’t—it’s… complicated?” Kara stammered. Lena scoffed, green eyes cold.

“I’m very aware of that,” she retorted. “I mean, I understand that what happened, well, happened, but I don’t know how. Or, in fact, why. It doesn’t help when I can’t see you for two days afterwards. I’m a person who likes answers and explanations, Kara, and that is what I would like right now.”

“Lena,” Kara began softly, “if you want me to explain, you’re going to have to slow down.” Lena paused, eyes sharp, jaw locked, nostrils flaring. Kara thought it was the most threatening—and beautiful—sight she had ever seen. Lena’s hair was tied in a tight bun, her blouse was tight-fitting and regal all the same, and her pencil skirt hugged her perfectly. “Now, you cannot tell anyone this, but… I’m an alien. I’m from the planet Krypton.” Lena stood perfectly still, eyes wide.

“Krypton. You mean, like…”

“Superman?” Kara nodded. “Yes, he is my cousin. I have all the same powers as him, we share the same blood, everything. When Krypton was destroyed, our families were wiped out.” The alien watched as Lena shrunk in on herself. She took a step back and cast her eyes down. For many long moments, they stood in silence, and Kara’s heart began to pound. She had never seen Lena be so _still_. “Lena? I understand if you don’t want to be with me. Dating an alien is probably weird and it probably changes a lot of things for you, I mean—”

“You think I wouldn’t want to be with you because of who you are?” Lena asked quietly. “ _You_ are a Super, and you want to be with me, a _Luthor_?” The name was dripping with disdain and disgust. Kara just smiled encouragingly and nodded.

“Yes. You are not your brother, and I am not my cousin.” Lena just stared at her, gaping and disbelieving. Her heart was pounding, Kara could hear. It was all up to Lena now—Kara had given her the truth.

Lena took a step forward, and then another; soon, Kara could feel Lena’s unsteady breaths and see the individual flecks of gold and green in her eyes. Shaky hands worked their way onto Kara’s hips, up her sides, around her back and shoulders, feeling all the toned muscles encasing otherworldly strength. Kara’s breath hitched, bringing Lena’s gaze down to her lips.

 _Kara_.

It was barely spoken, just a rush of breath in the sound of her name. Only the Kryptonian’s ears could pick it up, and even then Kara wasn’t sure if she was imagining the sound. But, soft, inviting lips touched hers, confirming it. It was so easy for Kara to get lost in the kiss—she felt as though she was finally breathing air again. Lena clung to her as though she needed to know that the girl wasn’t leaving her; Kara melted into Lena’s embrace as though she needed to be grounded.

Kara may have had super strength, but it wasn’t anything to the power of Lena Luthor’s kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Run those last few penalty drills again,” Alex instructed, watching as the rest of the soccer girls lined up to go through the drill. Maggie was third in line, talking to the girl behind her. Her hair was piled up in a messy ponytail and her chest heaved from the exertion of Alex’s hard Friday practice drills. The captain’s eyes followed the girl, unwavering, as she shot and scored on the goalie. With a smile, Maggie bounded back towards the line. “Sawyer!” Alex called with a smug smile on her face. Maggie jogged over, her grin getting even wider.

“What’s up, Captain?” Maggie asked, taking the moment to catch her breath. Alex got distracted before remembering exactly what she’d wanted to talk about.

“Can you be at my house tomorrow morning, around ten?” she questioned. Maggie quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

“I think I can make that happen. Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just yourself,” Alex answered. She mentally patted herself on the back for sounding so smooth. But then she remembered vital information, and quickly added, “Oh, and a bathing suit.” Alex bit her lip. _Smoothness ruined._

“All right,” Maggie laughed, taking a step towards the flustered girl and taking her hand for a moment.

“Now, get back to practice,” Alex commanded with the most stern look she could muster—it only managed to be a furrowed brow and unbridled smile. “I expect you to carry the team next game.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Maggie joked, jogging back to the other girls. Alex was lost for a moment, and she didn’t notice Julie stalking up beside her. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her trance.

“So, you and Maggie, huh?” Julie asked, nudging her captain. Alex looked to the girl, eyes wide, and a blush covered her cheeks.

“I, um—it’s not, we’re not—”

“Relax, Alex, I know. Your heart-eyes are out of control,” Julie snorted. “And, don’t worry, no one on the team is going to care that you’re into girls. Half of us are too, anyway. We all love you.”

“Thanks,” Alex whispered. The pure acceptance settled her heart and made her melt.

“So, are you planning a cute date for her?” the girl questioned, smirking.

“Actually, yeah, I think we’re going to—” she stopped, noticing that the other girls were trying to listen in. She swatted Julie’s arm and turned to everyone. “Back to work! Time for shuttle runs!”

 

* * *

 

Mr. Carr’s voice was unbearably monotone as he reviewed possible stories for the reporters. Kara had been assigned a story on the upcoming spelling bee, and she really had no purpose at the time. Her leg began to bounce as she waited for the official end of the meeting, and her gaze drifted out the window to gaze at the FBLA meeting room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend.

Her _girlfriend_ , Lena Luthor.

Kara was ecstatic. She’d had a boyfriend before, and she had kissed a girl at summer camp once, but she’d never had a real girlfriend. And the fact that Lena Luthor, the sweetest, smartest, most gorgeous girl in the galaxy wanted to be her girlfriend made her even more elated. Kara would be lying if she said that she hadn’t written _Kara Luthor-Danvers_ on one of her math papers—she was very aware that she was a romantic dork. 

Finally Mr. Carr stopped droning on, and Kara jumped up with the rest of the students. The FBLA meeting looked to be coming to a close, so Kara gathered her things and went into the hall to wait for Lena outside the door. It was a few minutes, so Kara pulled out her phone and picked up her game of Candy Crush. Only moments later and dark hair tickled her cheek as Lena peered at the screen.

“What level?” she asked, voice low.

“Fifty-two,” Kara answered without looking up. Lena only chuckled, and it was then that Kara’s eyes snapped up to meet Lena’s. “You’re making fun of me!”

“I’m not,” Lena shrugged innocently. “I just think that you’re a dork. An adorable dork.” Her lips found Kara’s and for a moment it was just them in the hallway in their own bubble. A text buzzed in Kara’s hand and she pulled back to find a message from Alex.

_Alex: WHERE ARE YOU I’M HUNGRY_

Kara giggled and looked up at Lena.

“Want to come over for dinner tonight?” Lena’s eyes fell as she took Kara’s hand and started walking towards the doors to the parking lot.

“More than anything in the world. But, I can’t. My mother just arrived home today and she is dragging me to a gala,” Lena explained, eyes soft with disappointment. They stepped outside into the warm air, and Kara spotted Alex leaning impatiently against the car. “Tomorrow, though, she is having a brunch before she goes on another trip and I’m supposed to be out of the house. I was thinking that maybe we’d go to the beach, if you’re not busy?”

“That’s perfect,” Kara said, pausing and stepping closer to Lena. She knew that Alex’s eyes were on them, but she wasn’t sure she cared. Lena rested her hands gently on Kara’s hips, apparently also uncaring that her girlfriend’s older, intimidating sister was watching.

“We can go back to my house after my mother leaves and watch movies,” she offered. Kara nodded and kissed her, lingering. A text made her pull back suddenly, and Kara tore her phone out of her pocket.

_Alex: gross. tell Luthor she needs to watch her hands_

Kara laughed but managed to glare at her sister before showing Lena the text. The girl laughed too but took her hands from Kara’s hips all the same.

“Do you need a ride home?” Kara asked.

“No,” Lena answered, shaking her head. “My driver is here. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Meet at my house at eleven?”

“Of course.” Lena smiled and walked off, calling, “I’ll text you!” over her shoulder.

Kara watched her girlfriend go before sauntering over to the car. Alex’s impatient stare settled over her, but Kara ignored it. She was too happy to care.

“I see you’ve finally graced me with your presence,” Alex joked, turning and getting in the car. Kara soon followed. Before the younger Danvers could plug her phone into the car, Alex snatched the cord and inserted it in her own. “Because you made me wait for you, I’m playing the music.”

“Fine,” Kara grumbled, sighing. Alex started the car and pressed play on a song, calmly maneuvering out of the lot and onto the open road. It wasn’t until Alex softly hummed along when Kara really noticed the music. “Is this… The Rolling Stones?”

“One of Maggie’s favorites,” Alex supplied. Kara saw the sweet, soft smile on her sister’s face and her heart brightened. Alex hadn’t smiled like that for anyone before.

The smooth guitar and soft singing of Mick Jagger carried “Beast of Burden” through the background of the Danvers sisters’ happiness.

 

* * *

 

That night, J’onn got home from the DEO early. He made his famous fettuccine alfredo dish with a side of asparagus while the girls played music and danced around the kitchen. Even J’onn started to sing when a Beatles song unexpectedly came on. He didn’t know that Alex was capable of listening to anything but punk rock.

J’onn finished preparing dinner, and the three sat at the table. Kara told him about newspaper excitedly, and Alex gave him an overview of her biology project with Maggie. He sat with unhindered interest and listened to their stories.

At a lull in the conversation, Kara’s phone buzzed, and she picked it up to find a picture and a message from Lena. She opened the picture first, her breath hitching. Lena was in a black evening gown with a low neckline and a corset. The front opened up at her knees, revealing long legs and black strappy heels. Lena’s hair was curled and wild down her back, framing a beautiful pale face.

_Lena: ;)_

“What is it?” Alex asked, peering over the table to look at Kara’s phone screen.

“N-nothing,” Kara squeaked with wide eyes. Alex managed to see enough of the picture, and she looked at Kara with a smug smile.

“Ah, I see,” Alex replied. At J’onn’s lost look, she explained. “Kara’s girlfriend is going to a gala and she sent a picture. She looks hot.”

“Oh,” J’onn said, chuckling, and went back to his dinner as Kara stammered her excuses.

 

* * *

 

“All right, what’s up with this weird aloofness and secrecy, Danvers? Because that smile on your face is giving away more than you think, and— _oof_ —what the hell?” Maggie stared at the fluffy pile that was dumped into her outstretched arms, offended.

“Towels.” Alex shrugged. She continued to move around the front of the house, gathering things into a bag, with Maggie on her heels.

“That brings your word count to eight today, good job! Can we maybe get that number a little higher? I really love the sound of—” She was cut off by soft lips on hers and fingers squeezing her hip “—your voice,” Maggie finished in a whisper. Alex just laughed and went on with her task.

“If it hasn’t become obvious yet, we’re going to the beach,” Alex explained softly. She picked up the packed bag and offered it to Maggie. “Now, could you please put those towels in this bag and carry it for me?”

“Of course, Alex,” Maggie answered mockingly, but with a smile on her face. “Anything you say, dear Alex.” She followed the taller girl into the garage as Alex opened the large door, letting light into the space. “Wait until the team finds out their captain won’t even carry a bag of towels.”

“Babe,” Alex began, turning to face Maggie with a small smile, “hush. I need you to take those so I can carry the board.” Maggie’s face heated up with Alex’s term of endearment, and she could only sputter.

“The… board?” she questioned. Alex simply flashed her a smirk and pulled her nine-foot surfboard from the rack that Maggie hadn’t noticed. The girl simply stared in awe. “Oh. Th-that board. Right.”

“Let’s go,” Alex suggested. She grabbed her RVCA snapback from the shelf next to her and pulled it on before lifting the board over her head and carrying it there. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t pleased by the hungry look Maggie gave her, brown eyes tracing her toned arm muscles. Rolling her eyes, Alex started for the street, and Maggie followed.

“Isn’t that heavy?” Maggie asked, keeping pace with Alex. The day was exceptionally warm and cloudless. Ocean waves could be heard from the end of the block, mixing with the light breeze rattling the palm trees.

“A little,” Alex admitted, shifting the board a bit on her head. “I’m used to it, though.”

“Maybe. Or maybe you’re showing off for me.” Alex scoffed, but didn’t answer. Maggie just smiled. They finally reached the entrance to the beach, and Alex let Maggie continue to the sand as she carefully maneuvered the board down and onto the ground. She spent a few seconds attaching the leash, and then she was easily able to pull the board closer to the surf. Maggie picked a spot—which wasn’t very hard, because the beach was fairly empty—and threw the bag down.

“There should be sunscreen in the bag if you need it,” Alex offered, pulling her hat off and throwing it in the sand next to her shoes.

“Thanks,” Maggie said. She rooted around in the bag for a moment before producing a tan bottle of 15 SPF. With a flourish, she pulled off her loose tank top and slipped off her shorts. Just as she did, Alex turned, and her mouth fell open. Maggie’s muscular legs were on show and glowing from the sun, her black bikini doing wonders for her. Alex’s eyes were caught on Maggie’s perfect abs, clearly defined. “Eyes up, Danvers,” Maggie quipped with a smirk, running a hand through her hair. Alex’s eyes snapped to Maggie’s face, yet she still gaped.

“S-sorry.” Maggie just winked in response and continued to put the sunscreen on. Alex watched for a few moments before tearing her eyes away and moving to the bag. Underneath the towels was a little speaker that could be stuck to the surfboard. Alex pulled it out and put her phone in the accompanying waterproof case.

“So do I get to watch you surf?” Maggie asked, pulling a towel from the bag and laying it on the sand.

“Well, no. You’ll be doing the surfing,” Alex answered casually. Maggie froze.

“Um. Me?” she squeaked. “Surfing?”

“Yes, Maggie, I’m glad you’ve caught on,” Alex joked, laughing. “Why do you think I brought the big board?”

“I have no idea,” Maggie confessed, folding her arms over her chest.

“We can both fit on it somewhat easily,” Alex explained with a shrug.

“B-both?” Maggie’s eyes were wide now.

“What, are you scared, Sawyer?”

“I’ve never even been in the _ocean_ , and you want me to just hop on a surfboard?” Maggie asked incredulously.

“Wait, you’ve never been in the ocean?” Alex gasped. She had never imagined that anyone on Earth hadn’t been to the beach at least once.

“Sorry to inform you, Danvers, but there aren’t many beaches in Nebraska,” Maggie said with a slight smile. “We were a bit landlocked.” She took a breath and looked out to the waves. “And, anyway, I don’t even know what the waves are going to be like. I mean, what if I get knocked over? What if there are sharks? What if it’s _cold_?” Alex thought for a moment before looking at Maggie with a predatory gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Alex didn’t say anything, just pulled her white shirt over her head. Maggie’s eyes fell to Alex’s body, pausing just below her face.

“Eyes up, Sawyer,” Alex said lowly. Maggie’s eyes flicked up to find Alex moving slowly towards her with a smirk.

“What are you doing?” She asked and started backing up. Too late, though, because Alex dashed forward and grabbed Maggie around the waist, hauling her up and tucking one arm under Maggie’s knees. “Danvers, what the—no, you better not do it. I swear to God, Alex!” The taller girl started running—as best she could, circumstances given—towards the water. “Don’t you dare, Alex Danvers! _Why are you so strong_?” Alex just laughed and trudged into the water deep enough that it reached her knees. With great force, she tossed Maggie into the water with a shriek from the girl. The waves were calm, but the shock caused Maggie to flail before feeling the sticky sand beneath her feat. She stood with a deadly glare and turned to a laughing Alex. “You are so dead.”

“Maggie, don’t—” She couldn’t even finish her statement before Maggie tackled her and brought them splashing into the water. They resurfaced together, Maggie’s arms wrapped around Alex’s waist. “Fine, we’re even now, and you’ve been in the ocean. Are you ready to surf now?” Their faces were so close that Maggie could count the droplets on Alex’s eyelashes. She pushed Alex’s wet hair out of her face and kissed her softly. The waves rushed around them and lapped on their sides.

“Sure, we can surf now.” Alex kissed Maggie again, deep and slow, before taking her hand and pulling her out of the water. She jogged up the beach, attaching the speaker to the board and dragging the whole thing to the water. She pushed it in as Maggie walked in behind her, watching tentatively.

“I’m going to take it a little further out and then you can get on,” Alex said. Maggie just nodded and followed. Alex hopped on the board and paddled slowly out, expertly fighting through the waves. Maggie caught up soon after. She hung on the edge of the board while Alex sat up and put a song on her phone.

“If you’re making me do this, you’d at least be courteous enough to let me choose the music,” Maggie quipped, extending a hand for the phone. Alex sighed and handed it over, watching as Maggie clicked through the music with a smirk on her face. An upbeat strumming sounded, but it took Alex a few moments to recognize it.

“‘Surfin’ USA’? Really?” Alex laughed. “Such a cliche.”

“I figured it was appropriate,” Maggie offered, shrugging. “I have the entire Beach Boys playlist on, by the way.”

“You’re such a music dork.” Alex giggled again and reached a hand out to Maggie. “Okay, I’ll keep the board steady and you just swing your leg over and sit like I am.” Maggie took a shaky breath and nodded, grasping the proffered hand. It took a few tries, but soon enough Maggie was able to clamber onto the board. Alex steadied her with hands on her hips, urging her to move forward so that she could balance their weight. She dropped a light kiss to Maggie’s shoulder before laying down on the board.

“W-what are you doing?” Maggie asked, panicked. Turning her head, she looked to Alex, but the board started tipping.

“Stop. Turn back around,” Alex said, placing a comforting hand on Maggie’s hip. “Calm down. I’m going to try and get us a wave, but you need to stay still or we won’t be on this board anymore.”

“Okay.” Maggie placed a hand on top of Alex’s and squeezed it before letting her shoulders drop. Alex turned her head a bit and spotted a system of waves coming in. They weren’t perfect, but they would probably get them to shore. The third one was big enough, and Alex started paddling.

“Ready?” she asked, feeling the back of the board catch. “Bring your feet onto the board.” Maggie did as told, and they took off on the wave, steadily moving towards the crashing surf. Maggie’s light laugh hit Alex’s ears, and she smiled. It was the greatest feeling Maggie had ever experienced, with a rushing wind and the sound of water crashing behind her, and Alex’s hands hovering on her hips to hold her steady.

Once they hit the shore, the board tipped and sent the two girls into the shallow water, tangled and laughing. The Beach Boys playlist was still playing, forgotten as the two looked into each other’s eyes, bright smiles on their faces.

“Go again?” Alex asked breathlessly.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

All of a sudden, the sky darkened behind Alex’s eyelids. Her face scrunched up in confusion, and she felt Maggie stir beside her, tightening her grip on Alex’s hand. They had laid out on towels, cuddling and sunbathing, before they drifted into light naps. Alex opened her eyes and startled, spying two figures directly above them, staring down.

“Jesus, Kara!” Alex hissed, bringing her free hand to her thumping heart. Maggie awoke beside her, turning to press her face against Alex’s shoulder. She dropped a quick kiss to the warm, smooth skin there, earning a hum from Alex.

“You’re going to burn if you sleep in the sun,” Kara just said matter-of-factly.

“Thanks for the tip,” Alex muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to enjoy the beach, which is what one tends to do,” Kara joked, “at the beach.” Alex reached up and smacked Kara’s leg, and it was then that she noticed Lena Luthor next to her sister.

“Your sister has sass,” Maggie murmured. “I like her.” Kara just beamed and shifted so that she wasn’t blocking the sun anymore. She and Lena laid out their towels next to the older girls, chattering and taking their covering clothes off.

“Uh, I don’t remember inviting you to sit with us,” Alex said, moving to sit up. Maggie groaned and flopped onto her back before doing the same. 

“Too bad, we’re already here,” Kara stated. Alex stuck her tongue out at her sister, and both Lena and Maggie snickered.

“Little Danvers, guess what,” Maggie started, turning fully to talk to the younger girls.

“What?”

“I went in the ocean for the first time today,” Maggie said with an air of confidence and pride. Alex scoffed and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s middle from behind, resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder.

“I had to literally _throw_ her into the water,” she added, and Kara and Lena laughed.

“I would have gone in myself if you had given me the chance,” Maggie grumbled.

“It’s okay, I’m not a fan of the water. If you want me to get in, you may have to drag me,” Lena admitted.

“You don’t like the ocean?” Kara gasped, her eyes wide. Lena just shrugged.

“It’s unpredictable,” she explained. “I like the feeling of the water sometimes, though. And I like the view.”

“You ought to have Alex teach you to surf. It’s amazing,” Maggie said with awe. After a few times on the board with Alex, she had ridden a wave by herself, though not actually standing on the board. Still, she had been ecstatic. 

“Maybe,” Lena offered casually, but Alex could hear the hope in her voice.

“Okay, my sunscreen has soaked in and I’m ready to swim,” Kara announced. She looked to Lena. “Are you coming in?”

“In a few minutes. You go.”

“Want to race?” Maggie asked. Kara nodded happily and jumped up, waiting for Maggie. The two took off, and naturally Kara pulled back her super speed enough so that they both hit the water at the same time, laughing. Alex watched for a few moments before turning to look at Lena. She was watching Kara with an enamored smile.

“So, Lena,” Alex began, somewhat awkwardly, “you really like my sister?” Lena turned to the older Danvers with wide eyes, recognizing the direction of the conversation. The girl managed to pull herself together easily, though, lifting her chin and leveling her gaze.

“I do. I like her very much.”

“And you know about her… history?” Alex prompted. Lena nodded. “Good. And it should go without saying that it is a secret that must be well-kept in order to protect Kara.”

“I promise I won’t tell a soul,” Lena swore.

“I trust you. Just know that if you do anything to hurt her, I will find you, and I will do unspeakable things to you,” Alex growled menacingly. Then, she smiled. “That is, if Kara herself doesn’t get to you first.” Lena swallowed and nodded, looking a little less confident. Alex stood quickly, moving in front of Lena and offering her a hand. “Come on. I’ll help you surf a little. I would let Kara teach you, but she isn’t very good.” Lena laughed and took the hand. Together, they trudged into the water with the surfboard trailing behind, and Maggie and Kara cheered when they got in.

“Did Alex say something to you?” Kara asked lowly, wrapping her arms around Lena’s hips.

“Yes, but just the mandatory sisterly things,” Lena answered. She kissed Kara softly. “Don’t worry. All is well.” Kara’s brow still furrowed.

“Luthor! Hands off the Little Danvers and come surf!” Maggie called from further out. Kara sighed and kissed Lena again.

“Go, I’ll watch you from here.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe Alex let me take the car,” Kara exclaimed. She was nearly humming with excitement. Lena pressed a steady hand on top of Kara’s, trying not to distract her.

“Turn left at this light,” she prompted softly, and Kara did as told. “I mean, she did have Maggie placating her.”

“I guess that’s true. My respect for Maggie has gone way up,” Kara admitted with a smile.

“Are Alex and Maggie together?” Lena asked after a pause. “My street is on the right just here.” Kara made the turn smoothly before answering.

“They are together, I guess. I think today was their first real date,” Kara explained. She rolled slowly down the street, waiting for Lena to point out her house.

“And we crashed it? Now I feel—my house is the last one on the street, you won’t miss it.” Lena tensed for a second for resuming. “Now I feel bad.”

“Relax, they had fun. And anyway, our first date was crashed far worse and we turned out fine—oh my God,” Kara finished in a whisper. They had reached the end of the residential street—it was lined with houses bigger than Kara’s, but still a reasonable size. Lena’s house, though, that was a truly unreasonable big. A circular drive rounded a white fountain, and the pale pink walls rose high into the sky behind it.

“We’re here,” Lena said tentatively. “Welcome to Luthor Manor.”

“This is insane, Lena!” Kara gasped, pulling the car around the drive. Two men—servants, Kara presumed—came to the car and opened the doors for the girls.

“I will park the car in the garage for you, Miss Danvers,” the servant beside her said. Kara nodded dumbly and stepped out of the car, taking the offered hand. Lena had rounded the car and stood, waiting for Kara. She took the girl’s hand and led her inside the large French doors. 

The foyer was even more grand than the drive. White swirled marble stretched out on the floor. Two spiral staircases mirrored each other, leading to an open hallway that disappeared behind walls. Past the hallway was a large sitting room with a few plush chairs and a tea table. The windows spanned nearly the entire wall, looking out onto grassy bluffs and a rocky beach.

“This is the tea room,” Lena explained quietly. Still, her voice rang throughout the space. “Down that hall—” she pointed down a wide, open hallway “—is my mother’s room. My room is upstairs. The kitchen is over there.” Lena then gestured to swinging double doors. A servant had just exited, and Kara could see a large space with gray stone countertops and shining appliances. “The stairs to the theater are on that side, as well.”

“A theater?” Kara squeaked, eyes wide. Lena guided her towards the double doors.

“Yes, we have one. It’s kind of large and cold, so I figured…” she trailed off, biting her lip nervously. “I figured we could watch movies in my room.” Kara smiled and pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek.

“That sounds perfect.” They walked past the double doors and into the kitchen. The large refrigerator caught Kara’s eye before anything else, but finally her view scanned to a marbled veranda outside the breakfast nook. Columns held up the covering in a Romanesque style.

“We should tell the chefs now what we’d like for dinner,” Lena said. “They’ll make anything—pasta, steak, peanut butter sandwiches.”

“Um, I was thinking that we would just get some Chinese take out for dinner,” Kara admitted quietly. Lena smiled at her.

“That’s okay,” she said. Her voice was soft and her eyes were softer. “I’ll tell them to order for us.” Lena released Kara’s hand and turned to one of the chefs, a woman in her thirties. Kara wandered around, looking out the window at the breakfast nook. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a rich golden color.

Kara felt arms wrap around her middle from behind. She melted into Lena’s embrace, closing her eyes. Lena’s lips pressed to her neck and she shivered. A barely suppressed moan escaped her lips, spurring Lena on with her ministrations. Every touch of lips to her neck brought amazing sensations to Kara. Her breath hitched when Lena’s lips pressed just below her ear. She could feel the girl’s smile, and she could hear the rapid beating of her heart.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, nearly breathless, “let’s go upstairs.” Lena nodded and stepped back, taking Kara’s hand and pulling her. The house was bathed in golden light as they walked through the halls and up the stairs, turning right and finding Lena’s room at the end of the hall. It was enormous, with a desk, sitting area, dressing area, bathroom, and balcony. The bed was the center of it all, facing a large television that was mounted on the wall. Lena closed the door and stood there, letting Kara explore. The alien dragged her eyes over everything, finding new, bare furniture. The bed had a black duvet on it, a stark contrast to the pale pink walls and white bed frame. Kara sat gingerly on the edge of it.

“I know the house is a little… much. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Lena said from the other side of the room. She bit her lip nervously.

“Come here,” Kara called quietly. Lena hesitated before walking to stand in front of Kara. Kara put her hands on her girlfriend’s hips, drawing her closer and leaning up to kiss her. After a few moments, Lena pulled back with a strained laughed.

“This is extremely uncomfortable,” she said, and Kara giggled before moving back on the bed, resting against the plush pillows. Lena followed, straddling Kara’s hips gently. “Is this okay?” she asked. Kara reached up and tucked a lock of dark hair behind Lena’s ear, nodding. She threaded her fingers through Lena’s hair and brought their lips together. It was soft at first, but then Kara took Lena’s lip between her teeth and the girl above her whined. Kara’s hands trailed up her girlfriend’s sides and beneath her shirt, finding soft skin. Lena gasped and kissed her way across Kara’s jaw and down her neck, nipping the soft skin and causing Kara to whine. Lena pulled back and looked into Kara’s eyes.

“N-no, go back to doing that, please,” Kara stuttered, and Lena just laughed, bringing a hand to her cheek.

“If I accidentally leave any marks, I’m sure Alex will kill me.”

“Oh, um…” Kara began, shifting her eyes away from Lena. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked. Kara giggled awkwardly.

“Because I’m Kryptonian, I can’t really get hurt, which means no broken bones, and no bruises,” she finished in a whisper. A wry smile grew on Lena’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Perfect, then,” she mumbled, returning to Kara’s neck. Her lips reached Kara’s ear and her hands were high on Kara’s sides. “I’ll kiss you as much as I want, then,” she said lowly, breath hot on Kara’s ear. Kara shuddered and felt heat flood her entire body. Lips traced her ear and neck, followed by teeth and tongue. Instinctively, Kara’s grip tightened on Lena’s hips and she trailed her hands further up Lena’s back. She reached the string of Lena’s purple bathing suit and stopped, playing with the little strip of fabric while Lena moved further down. She pressed kisses to Kara’s heaving chest and smiled at Kara’s low gasp.

A knock at the door brought Lena’s descent to a pause, and she groaned before a voice carried through the door.

“Miss Lena, dinner is served on the veranda,” a servant called.

“Thank you, we’ll be right there.” Lena rolled her eyes and took her time climbing off of Kara. She took Kara’s hand as the other girl stood, pressing a small kiss to it. “I promise we’ll actually watch a movie after dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner on the veranda was a lovely little affair. Lena had made sure that there were ample pot stickers and a large portion of chicken with broccoli for Kara. The sky was purple—Lena’s favorite color—and the waves were crashing on the jagged rocks just below them. Lena kept her leg pressed against Kara’s for the whole meal.

After eating, they found themselves cuddled in Lena’s soft sheets watching _10 Things I Hate About You._ Kara laughed at nearly every funny part, and Lena just looked at her with soft green eyes.

“I’m going to change out of my bikini,” Lena said, reluctantly pulling herself from Kara’s grasp. She entered the dressing area and picked up some clothes before going behind the dressing screen. Kara watched for a few moments before looking back to the movie. After the paintball scene between Kat and Patrick ended, the bed dipped and Kara turned to see Lena, dark hair tousled, in a grey tank top and black sweatpants.

“I didn’t know you owned casual clothes,” Kara joked, earning a swat from Lena. The brunette settled back in, and Kara pressed a kiss to Lena’s shoulder, moving her lips down to Lena’s exposed chest. She nibbled on the skin, soothing it with her tongue when Lena gasped. “You look adorable, Lena Luthor.”

“Thanks,” Lena whispered, eyes focused on Kara’s lips. She turned onto her side to match Kara and placed a hand on her girlfriend’s hip. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” She kissed Kara softly. Kara reached her hand lower and pulled Lena’s leg over hers, pressing them closer. Lena groaned.

“You deserve all the happiness in the world, Lena,” Kara said. Her eyes found a little scar on Lena’s cheekbone, and she pressed her lips to it. “Where is this from?” Lena closed her eyes and let out a breath.

“Lex,” she admitted quietly. Her face scrunched up with a pained memory, and Kara just stroked her thigh comfortingly. “He was leaving one night to enact one of his nefarious plans. It was still early on in his change, and I thought that I could reach him. It was Christmas Eve, and I wanted him to stay and open presents. I thought I could change his mind. He was trying to get out the door, and I was pulling him back, so he turned and hit me.” 

“How old were you?” Kara gasped.

“Eleven.”

“Oh, Lena,” Kara breathed. She kissed the scar again and smoothed her thumb across the skin on her leg. “I’m so sorry.”

“He—he apologized, but I never forgot the sting of his hand—” Her voice broke, and Kara wrapped an arm around her back, tucking Lena’s face into her shoulder. No tears hit her skin, but Lena let out a shaky breath all the same. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s collarbone.

“I’ll hit him, Lena, I promise. If I ever see him, he’ll get exactly what’s coming to him,” Kara said. Lena laughed. “I’m serious, Lena. I could do some serious damage, too.” Lena pulled back and looked into Kara’s eyes.

“You’re such a puppy, Kara,” she joked, giggling.

“I am not!” Kara explained with a pout.

“Oh my God, you’re giving me the puppy face right now!” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “It’s hard to imagine you having the strength to hurt anyone.”

 

* * *

 

Morning found Kara sleeping peacefully. She stirred softly before she realized that she wasn’t in her own bed. And, she wasn’t alone. Lena’s arms were wrapped around her middle, head resting on her chest.

“Oh no,” Kara whispered, heart rate picking up. She was torn between waking Lena and watching the beautiful girl sleep, but, given the circumstances, decided on the former. “Lena. Lena, wake up.” She shook the girl’s shoulder, and Lena stirred, opening gorgeous green eyes.

“What time is it?” she asked hoarsely. Her voice made Kara shudder.

“It’s, um—” she looked at the clock on the wall “—nine-thirty. In the morning.”

“Oh. Shit,” Lena breathed. Slowly, she untangled her limbs from Kara’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to set an alarm or something in case we fell asleep last night.”

“It’s no one’s fault, it’s fine. Just…” Kara trailed off. She climbed out of bed and ran her hands through her hair. “Alex is going to kill me. And you. And, oh God, my dad…”

“It won’t be that bad. We didn’t do anything,” Lena insisted, stepping closer to Kara.

“But it looks like we did. I mean, my hair is a mess, I’m wearing the same clothes as yesterday, you have…” Kara gestured to the marks lining Lena’s collarbones and chest. Lena reached a hand to them and smiled softly.

“Well, Alex won’t see me until Monday. And you look fine. She’ll understand what happened,” Lena said soothingly. “Just, go before she gets any more angry.” Kara picked up her phone and looked at the thirty texts covering her screen.

“I don’t think that’s possible at this point.” Kara found a hair tie on her wrist and pulled her hair into it. She straightened her clothes and found her flip flops before starting for the door. Lena was already ahead of her, calling for the servants to get Kara’s car. Once they were downstairs, Lena padded out the French doors on bare feet with Kara just behind. She stopped, turning to her girlfriend. “I’m sorry our night is ending like this.”

“It’s okay, Kara. Everything has been perfect,” Lena admitted. She leaned up on her toes and kissed Kara deeply, hands running to Kara’s back. The car pulled up in front of them, and Kara pulled away reluctantly.

“I’ll see you Monday, if I’m alive,” Kara muttered.

“Let me know what happens,” Lena called as Kara got into the car. With a final wave, Kara drove off and away from her haven.

 

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” Alex’s voice was low and hard, and it reached Kara’s ears before she could get past the entrance to the house. Kara sighed and placed the keys on the hook, slipping off her flip flops. Alex was in the living room, sitting on the sofa with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

“A-at Lena’s house,” Kara explained. Alex’s glare grew, and Kara winced.

“All night,” Alex deadpanned, standing and reaching her full height. Kara was still a bit taller, but she felt so small compared to her sister. “You are so lucky Dad had an operation and had to stay overnight.”

“Alex, I can explain,” Kara started, but Alex cut in.

“We’ll get to your explanation in a minute. What did I say about funny business with Lena?”

“We didn’t do anything!” Kara exclaimed, her voice growing in strength. Alex just closed her eyes and locked her jaw.

“I’m not going to tell you you’re too young to have sex, because that’s unreasonable and hypocritical, but I am inclined to remind you that you’ve only just started dating Lena,” Alex said, somewhat calmly, “and you shouldn’t be rushing anything.”

“Speaking of being hypocritical,” Kara muttered, gesturing to Alex’s neck, “you have a giant hickey.” Alex’s hand flew to the spot as a blush heated on her cheeks. Kara laughed, but Alex just narrowed her eyes. “And anyway, as I said before, Lena and I didn’t do anything. We just kissed. A lot. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She stepped around Alex to sit on the sofa, and her sister followed.

“Fine, I believe you. But I’d like that explanation now,” Alex demanded, leaning back on the cushions.

“Lena and I were watching a movie and we fell asleep. That’s it,” Kara said.

“That’s understandable, I guess,” Alex replied, sighing. “We do need to have a talk, though, because I’m sure Dad won’t be bringing this up anytime soon.” Kara furrowed her brow, full attention on her sister. “It’s okay if you do want to have sex with Lena, or anyone. You just have to make sure it’s really what you want. Don’t let other people’s feelings get mixed up with your own.” Kara nodded. “Consent is the most important thing. And protection. But, I’m not really sure how that works with girls, so you might need to talk to Maggie about that.” Alex wrinkled her nose and mumbled, “ _I_ might need to talk to Maggie about that.”

“Yeah, I’ll leave that conversation to you,” Kara laughed, and Alex swatted her arm.

“Anyway, continuing on,” she began, “it’s going to be painful no matter what. Just be prepared for that. And, um, just talk about it, I guess? Maxwell and I didn’t really… you know, talk, or plan, or anything, and I regret that.”

“I’ll remember all those things,” Kara promised, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was out all night.”

“It’s okay, kid. I just want to make sure you’re safe and happy.”

“I am,” Kara said with a smile. She looked up at her sister. “So, what did you and Maggie do last night?” She wiggled her eyebrows, making Alex laugh.

“We went to a party at someone’s house. I’m not sure whose, actually. I was kind of out of it,” Alex admitted. She pressed a hand to her forehead.

“You were obviously sober enough to send me a million texts,” Kara grumbled.

“You’re lucky that was all I did,” Alex said threateningly. “One of the girls on the soccer team was designated driver, so she took us home. I slept on the sofa waiting for you.”

“Sorry,” Kara cringed. “That probably didn’t help with the hangover.”

“No, not really,” Alex replied, shaking her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking, before Kara’s stomach rumbled loudly. “Have you eaten yet?” Kara shook her head. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: trying to surf with two people on the board is hard, trust me
> 
> pps: I'm such a music dork so there will be many, many good classic rock/pop/90s songs included in this


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the Danvers house becomes a refuge

“ _But why does the entire town have to shut down?_ ” Maggie whined over the phone. Alex laughed at her girlfriend’s tone and peered out her window. The palm trees were shivering in the cold wind, their branches wilting from the onslaught of heavy rain. It was one of Midvale’s rare storms that came at the end of summer.

“We’re just not used to this weather. People get nervous driving,” Alex explained. “The fear isn’t completely unwarranted, either. It’s raining pretty hard.”

“ _This rain isn’t anything compared to the snow we used to get in Nebraska,_ ” Maggie commented. Alex could hear her pacing in the background. “ _I just want some Italian food, but no one is delivering. I hate this._ ”

“We have Italian food,” Alex murmured. A smile spread over her face when she heard Maggie pause.

“ _I’m on my way._ ” Alex laughed and Maggie hung up. It had been two weeks since their beach day, and they hadn’t had much time to be together outside of school and soccer. The work for Alex’s biology course was weighing heavily on her shoulders, and she had English, Spanish, and calculus on top of it. After she and Maggie had finished their project—which went excellently—they didn’t have many chances to hang out. Thankfully, though, it was Friday, and Alex had had to cancel practice because of the rain.

A knock at the front door brought Alex out of her Maggie-induced reverie, and she hopped off of her bed. _That was fast_. She walked quickly down the stairs, not wanting to leave Maggie out in the rain. In a moment, she was pulling the door open, but she didn’t find Maggie on the other side.

“ _Winn_?” she gasped. The boy stood at the door, shoulders hunched over, curly brown hair stuck to his forehead. His blue plaid shirt was soaked, and he shivered violently.

“Alex,” he stuttered out, “h-hey. My m-mom is gone, and I-I have nowhere t-to go.” He could barely get the words out around his chattering teeth. Alex reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him inside and closing the door against the wind.

“Who is it?” Kara called from the stairs. Alex brought Winn to the living room and sat him on the sofa.

“It’s Winn. Get blankets,” Alex commanded, running to get a towel from the kitchen. J’onn heard the commotion and stepped out of his work room, still in his DEO uniform.

“Winslow?” J’onn questioned. He moved to kneel in front of the boy as Alex toweled his hair. “What’s wrong?”

“I think he walked here,” Alex supplied. Kara came rushing down the stairs with three blankets, and she hurried to wrap them around her friend. He was shivering so violently.

“Winn, tell us what happened, please,” Kara said gently. She took a seat next to him on the sofa, Alex on the other side. Wrapped in a bundle of blankets and still looking blue, Winn gathered his thoughts before talking.

“I got home f-from school today, and the house was empty. Which is weird, because my mom is usually there when I get home. Her car was even in the garage. But all of her things were just… gone.” He took a shuddering breath, eyes unfocused.

“Do you know where she could have gone?” J’onn asked.

“I have no idea. She’s wandered off before, when she was…” Winn flicked his eyes up to J’onn and shrunk in on himself. “After my dad was arrested, she started drinking. It wasn’t too bad in the beginning, we could handle it. Since my sister went to college, though, it’s just been me, and I haven’t helped very much.”

“I’m so sorry, Winn,” Kara whispered, tightening her grip on the boy. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was too scared,” Winn answered, averting his eyes. Headlights flashed through the front windows, and a few seconds later someone was knocking at the door.

“That’s Maggie,” Alex said, standing from the sofa. “I’ll get it.” The quiet questioning continued behind Alex as she walked to the front door. She opened it to find Maggie’s dimpled grin on the porch.

“Hey,” she greeted, holding up a case of root beer. Alex grabbed onto the lapel of her leather jacket and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

“Hi,” Alex whispered. She shut the door behind Maggie, taking the case of root beer from her hands.

“What’s up? You seem upset,” Maggie commented, noticing the worried look that had worked its way back onto Alex’s face. They stayed in the entrance area, bodies hovering close, as Alex explained the situation.

“Winn Schott is here. I don’t know if you’ve met him, but he has some family stuff going on. Apparently his house was completely empty when he got home.”

“I’ve met him.” Maggie nodded. “He’s in my gym class. I’ve heard the stories, too.” She peered into the living room. “Poor kid.” Maggie took Alex’s hand and led her into the living room. Kara was still next to Winn, and the boy had a steaming mug of hot chocolate in it.

“I’m sorry to spoil your evening,” Winn apologized quietly, looking from Kara to Alex and Maggie. J’onn was on the edge of the room, making a call.

“You aren’t spoiling anything!” Kara insisted. “Lena was supposed to come over and watch movies, but I’m not sure she is now with the rain.”

“I just kind of showed up for the food,” Maggie admitted with a chuckle. Alex swatted her arm and moved to the sofa.

“You’re always welcome here, Winn,” Alex assured. “Now, let’s get you something to wear. I think Dad has some smallish pajamas that you can wear.” Alex disappeared into her father’s room, leaving Kara, Maggie, and Winn to themselves. Maggie moved to sit on the floor between the coffee table and the sofa.

“So, movie night?” Maggie asked. Kara nodded from her perch on the sofa. “I think Winn should pick. What movie do you think?”

“ _Spaceballs_?” the boy suggested meekly. Maggie flashed him a large smile.

“Ah, a classic. I think that’s a great choice,” Maggie assured, looking to Kara for confirmation.

“I’m pretty sure we have that,” she said, nodding. J’onn stepped further into the room, finished with his phone call, and captured the attention of the teens.

“I’ve made a few calls, but we can’t do very much in this storm. You can stay here as long as you need,” J’onn offered. Winn smiled and nodded. By then, he had warmed considerably, but he still felt the chill deep down.

“Thank you.” Kara ruffled his hair, and the boy relaxed even further. Alex returned with the pajamas, plaid flannel pants and a white shirt, and handed them to Winn.

“Take my room,” Kara said, ushering him off the sofa. The boy took the pajamas and hurried up the stairs to put them on. Alex settled back on the sofa behind Maggie. She wanted to reach out and hug the girl, wrap her arms around her, but her father was in the room. That was something that she completely forgot to deal with. J’onn moved to sit on one of the chairs adjacent to the sofa.

“Maggie, good to see you off the soccer field,” he greeted with a nod.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mr. Danvers,” Maggie answered. She reached up to shake the man’s hand.

“Please, call me J’onn.” Maggie nodded and leaned back against the sofa, her shoulder brushing Alex’s leg. The older Danvers jumped.

“Um, Maggie,” she squeaked, shifting to stand. “Can I talk to you in my room for a second?” Her voice was a little too high, a little too rushed. Kara winced, knowing the source of Alex’s nerves. The two shuffled up the stairs, Alex walking much too fast to look remotely calm. Once the door shut them into Alex’s room, Alex let out a breath. “So, I kind of haven’t told my dad about us yet.”

“Seriously?” Maggie hissed, pressing her back against the door and thumping her head on it. “Alex—”

“I know, I shouldn’t hide from him. It just hasn’t come up.” Maggie sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad, Alex,” she said quietly. “It’s your secret and your family. I just know that your feelings are okay and valid and should be shared with all of your family, especially your father.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered. “I’ll tell him tonight.” Her voice was strong yet it wavered at the end, and Maggie looked back at her girlfriend.

“If you’re not ready, don’t tell him. I’ll survive a few hours pretending to not be your girlfriend,” she assured. “But, I do have one condition.”

“What is it?” Alex questioned, stepping closer. She placed her hands on Maggie’s hips and pinned her against the door.

“Kiss me.”

 

* * *

 

Kara was sitting on the sofa with J’onn, waiting for Maggie, Alex, and Winn to return, when a knock sounded at the door.

“What other visitors could we possibly have?” J’onn asked, sighing. Kara pulled her glasses down her nose and peered through the door with her x-ray vision, finding a somewhat-wet Lena in a Burberry trench.

“Lena!” Kara squealed. She hopped up from the sofa and rushed to the door with super-human speech. “What are you doing here?” she questioned when the door was open. “It’s bad out! You could have gotten hurt, you could have—” Lena silenced the girl with a kiss, stepping into the entryway and closing the door.

“We had a date, and I’m here now so you don’t have to worry,” Lena answered calmly.

“Lena,” J’onn called, stepping into the entryway, “come in.”

“How are you, Mr. Danvers?” Lena asked politely. Kara pulled the coat off of her girlfriend’s shoulders and hung it in the closet.

“J’onn,” he offered, “and I’m well. A bit surprised at the amount of company we have.”

“Who else is here?” Lena asked, taking a seat on the sofa. Kara cuddled up next to her with an arm around her waist. J’onn shook his head and went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

“Uh, Maggie came over, and she and Alex are in Alex’s room. Also—”

“I’m ready for the movie!” Winn called, charging down the stairs in his pajamas. The legs were too long and the shirt hung awkwardly on his shoulders, but he seemed not to care. “Oh, hey Lena. Here for movie night?”

“I am,” Lena replied slowly, “but what are you doing here?”

“My, uh, mom kind of left me. I’m hanging out here tonight,” Winn explained, his eyes falling. Lena smiled softly and patted the empty space on the sofa next to her.

“Well, you’ll just have to sit next to me,” Lena offered. Winn grinned and skipped over to sit in the middle of the sofa. Kara pulled a blanket from beneath the coffee table and spread it over the three of them. “What are we watching?”

“ _Spaceballs_ ,” Kara answered, pulling the movie from the collection on the coffee table.

“One of my favorites,” Lena commented, taking the box and turning it over in her hands. “When do we start?”

“As soon as Alex and Maggie come down,” Kara muttered. Lena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Kara laughed. Winn just looked confused.

“I don’t get it,” he mumbled. With a nod from Kara, Lena leaned over and whispered in his ear for a few seconds. Finally, something clicked in his brain, and his eyes widened. “Oh! They’re—she’s— _Alex_? Really?” The two girls laughed at his stumbling. “I mean, cool, yeah, I just—that’s new.”

“Really new,” Kara added, getting up from the sofa. “Anyway, I’m going to get them so we can start.” She trudged up the stairs, suddenly feeling a bit cold after the loss of body heat from Lena.

Kara really should have checked with her super hearing or her x-ray vision, should have done something to keep herself out of the awkward situation she then found herself in. She threw the door to Alex’s room open, only to find her sister and Maggie laying on the bed, Alex’s hand fisted in Maggie’s hair and Maggie’s mouth far below the neckline of Alex’s shirt. Her hands were high on Alex’s sides, while the bottom of Alex’s shirt had ridden up so her entire stomach was shown.

“Oh my god,” Kara breathed, turning around and squeezing her eyes shut.

“I thought you would’ve learned by now not to just barge in, Little Danvers,” Maggie joked, her voice breathless. Alex just laughed.

“You—you’re right, that’s the last time I do that, I swear,” Kara squeaked. She dared to turn back to the two. Maggie gave Alex a sweet kiss on her nose while fixing her shirt, then climbed off of her. Alex took a deep breath before following. “We want to start the movie now, we’re just waiting on you.”

“Sorry,” Alex mumbled. She and Maggie followed Kara out of the room and down the stairs.

“Hey, it’s Little Luthor,” Maggie commented when they reached the bottom. “What’s up?”

“I’m taking refuge from the storm,” Lena answered, her eyes flicking between the two older girls and then falling on Kara, who was still shifting uncomfortably. Her face was unreadable, but there was a smirk in those green orbs.

“Ready to watch?” Winn asked excitedly. He was nearly bouncing up and down with happiness and energy.

With a crack of thunder, the lights in the house shut off.

“ _Shit_ ,” Alex grumbled. A great fumbling occurred, loud in the silence that ensued from the absence of running appliances. Things fell off of shelves, there was somewhat of a crash. “Where’s my phone?”

“That’s my _ass_ , Danvers, not your phone,” Maggie hissed.

“Oh, oops.” A pause, and then a small light brightened a section of the room. “Here we go.” Lena and Winn were still huddled on the sofa, looking both amused and terrified. Shadows were set on their faces, and they watched as the three girls moved towards them with the newfound light.

“Tell me you both are scared of the dark,” Maggie deadpanned, spying the quivering teenagers. They sat in guilty silence.

“And you call me a puppy,” Kara muttered as she slid in next to Lena and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“I have candles,” J’onn announced, carrying five lit candles all at once. He placed them in various spots around the room, making sure that they weren’t near flammable objects. He retreated back into the kitchen and returned with more, placing them on the coffee table with a bowl of popcorn. “I was able to make dinner before the power went out, but it’ll get cold soon, so I suggest we eat.”

“Okay,” Kara said softly. None of the teenagers moved.

“How about we all eat in here?” J’onn offered. They all nodded, and he went back into the kitchen to get them all their food.

“So…” Winn trailed off, looking at the girls surrounding him. “What do we do now?” His question was met with silence and a few shrugs. Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, pausing to scratch at the nape of her neck. Lena hummed softly. J’onn came back from the kitchen, a bowl of pasta in his hands, and sighed.

“This is pathetic,” he said, setting the bowl down and crossing his arms. “Five teenagers don’t know what to do without electricity?” The kids just shrugged again. “That’s it.” He hurried off to the old closet in the hallway, returning with a stack of brightly colored boxes in his hands. “We’re going to play games the old-fashioned way.” The boxes hit the coffee table with a loud thump. Alex and Maggie pressed forward to inspect them.

“I haven’t seen these in years,” Alex marveled. “I didn’t even know we still had them.”

“Thankfully, we do,” J’onn replied, opening the first box. “How about a round of Apples to Apples?”

“ _Yes_!” Winn squealed.

“What’s that?” Lena asked, her voice meek. Five sets of eyes turned on her.

“ _You don’t know what Apples to Apples is_?” Alex and Maggie hissed. Kara and Winn both stared at the girl between them in shock.

“We didn’t have games at boarding school,” Lena answered as she drew in on herself. A light blush covered her cheeks, almost unnoticed in the candlelight. “I’ve never really played any.”

“Well, we are going to rectify that,” Kara declared, pulling out the various cards needed to play. She dished them to all of the players. “You can play with me the first round,” she said to Lena, snuggling in closer to her side.

“Thanks,” Lena whispered. She kissed Kara’s shoulder and settled in to play. The players looked at their cards and reacted with laughs and snickers. Kara pulled out the pile of green cards and held it away from everyone else.

“I’ll be judge first.” She took the card from the top and made a grand show of reading it over. “The first word is _addictive_. Synonyms are obsessive, consuming, or captivating.” Kara placed the card on the table and waited, taking a plate from the center and putting some pasta on it. She grabbed two forks and handed one to Lena.

“Aha, I have the perfect one!” Maggie announced, and Alex attempted to see it before she was shoved. “Eyes on your own cards, Danvers!”

“What is the point of the game?” Lena asked Kara quietly. She took a bite of the pasta and watched the others mull over their cards.

“Basically, a green card is chosen by the judge, and all the other players have to put down a red card with something that matches what the green card says. The judge then has to pick which one fits the best. The judge chooses the most bizarre or the most accurate,” Kara explained as J’onn finally put his card down. The scooped the red cards up and shuffled them with her eyes closed. After, she turned them over and red them, chuckling to herself. “Okay,” she began, turning over the first one, “we have: French Wines, a good one.” She laid that card on the table and watched as everyone squirmed with expectance. “Playing Chess, also good; Watching Netflix, which is pretty accurate—” Maggie couldn’t stifle her cheer at this “—and finally…” she trailed off, trying to hold a straight face. “My Body!” The entire room burst out laughing. It was the first time Lena had laughed so fully in a long time.

“Who wins?” Alex asked, always the competitive one.

“My Body, of course,” Kara answered, throwing a glance at Lena. The older Danvers scoffed and threw her cards on the floor.

“Yes!” Winn exclaimed and extended his hand towards Kara. She placed the green card in his hand, and he lifted his chin in a haughty smirk. “I’m judge next.” He was handed the green cards, and he turned the next one over. “Beautiful.”

“You,” Lena said to Kara. Everyone groaned.

“That was cheesy and gross,” Alex grumbled.

“Even I can agree with that,” J’onn added, deciding to serve them all pasta. The kids took their plates hungrily.

“I thought it was cute,” Kara confessed, taking another bite of Pasta. Lena kissed her cheek.

“Of course you did, Little Danvers. You’re such a puppy,” Maggie joked, earning a laugh from Alex.

“I’m not a puppy,” Kara muttered under her breath. Winn clapped his hands and continued the game, set on winning.

 

* * *

 

“It’s getting late,” Maggie said with a sigh. She was laying next to Alex on the floor, where an intense game of Monopoly was occurring. Currently, her girlfriend and Winn were in a standoff over taxes and land ownership. “I should be going.”

“Sorry to inform you, Maggie, but the roads are closed,” J’onn said, his voice troubled. He was looking at his phone, where an alert had just sounded. “There is massive flooding on the roads, and a few power lines are down.”

“I don’t want to put you out, though. I’ll make it home okay,” Maggie insisted.

“Definitely not,” Alex interjected, finally pulled away from the game. “It’s too dangerous. You’re going to get hurt.”

“Same with you, Lena,” Kara added from the other side of the board. Lena just nodded beside her.

“I’ll text my driver and let him know.”

“I’m going to call my mom,” Maggie said, getting up and going to the kitchen. Winn suddenly forgot about the game and perked up.

“Guys! Do you know what this means?” he suddenly gasped. Alex, Kara, and Lena looked at him expectantly. “We’re having a big sleepover! We can gossip and tell ghost stories, and built a fort—”

“A _fort_?” J’onn grumbled.

“—and stay up all night! This is going to be so great!”

“Calm down,” Kara laughed.

“Sorry,” Winn mumbled, “it’s just, this is my first sleepover.”

“It’s my first, too,” Lena admitted with a sigh. “Unless you count having a roommate at boarding school.” Alex placed both of her hands on top of Winn’s and Lena’s.

“Then we’re going to make this perfect,” she declared, eyeing Kara. “We’ll tell stories and share secrets and build a fort right here. I don’t know if you know this, but Kara and I are sleepover experts.”

“Did I hear something about a fort?” Maggie asked, walking back into the room. “Because I am the grandmaster of fort building.”

“A fort…” J’onn grumbled again, placing a hand on his forehead. “What have I gotten myself into?” Kara hopped up, the game of Monopoly forgotten.

“Dad! We need sheets, blankets, tape, and pillows,” Kara declared.

“This set-up is perfect for the fort,” Maggie added, inspecting the sofa and chairs all placed around the coffee table. “We just need to move this.” She nudged the table in the center of it all.

“No problem,” Kara said, easily dragging the table to the edge of the room. Maggie and Winn looked impressed, but the younger Danvers just shrugged it off. J’onn left the room just as the planning began.

“Okay, so we can drape one large sheet from the edges of the chairs to the dresser on the wall. That will take up about half the room,” Maggie started, violently pointing and appraising the objects. “Then, we connect another one right on top of it, and let it stretch over the back of the sofa. That should be enough room for all of us.” J’onn came back into the room with a large stack of sheets and blankets. The kids descended upon him, taking the sheets and beginning their creation.

“This is going to be so good,” Winn kept repeating, nearly jumping up and down.

“Winn, you have to help us!” Lena insisted, throwing a blanket at him. “You have an ‘A’ in engineering, you should be good at this!”

“Sorry,” Winn muttered, helping the girls tuck the sheet into the sofa cushions to hold it in place.

“These kids,” J’onn said to himself, chuckling. He watched their antics for a few moments, love and pride swelling in his heart. It wasn’t long, though, before he was put to work, and the space dad was laughing right along with his family.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, everyone has to share their biggest secret.” Winn’s grin was so wide, it was nearing maniacal as it was illuminated by the lamps set up around the fort. The five teenagers were laying beneath the sheets, blankets and pillows covering the floor. Maggie held Alex’s hand and snuggled into her side, and Lena had a hand over Kara’s hip. Winn was the fifth wheel.

“I’ll go first!” Kara squealed, and Alex pinned her with a sharp look, fearing the secret that her sister intended on sharing. Kara shot her one back that was insistent. “Relax, Alex,” she hissed. “I think that I’m jealous of my cousin, and I have been for a while.” Lena stiffened beside Kara, and Winn and Maggie just stared in confusion.

“Who’s your cousin?” Maggie asked.

“Clark Kent,” Kara answered quietly.

“Oh my God, Clark Kent is your cousin?” Winn gasped, shocked into a frozen stupor. “H-he’s an amazing reporter. I heard he’s friends with Superman! And he’s really, really attractive—”

“That last part was a little much, Winn,” Alex interjected, a grimace on her face.

“Clark is in Metropolis, helping people and doing great things. I’ve always wanted to do what he does,” Kara admitted. “He never even really visits me.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena whispered, squeezing her a bit tighter. “Me next, I guess?” Lena was met with nods all around. She took a deep breath. “I found my birth parents.”

“What? When?” Kara asked. She watched Lena close her eyes and steady herself.

“It was a few years ago, my last year at boarding school. Everyone had gone home for the holidays with their families, but I was still at school because there was some sort of conference that Lex and my mother and father had to go to. I just wanted to spend the holidays with my family. So, I decided to find my real family.” Lena opened her eyes and saw the others waiting for her to finish, gazes sympathetic and reassuring. “My real father died before I was born, and my mother was living with my real grandparents in England. I tried to contact her, but Lillian—my adoptive mother—found out and forbade me to ever contact her. She took me out of boarding school so I would be farther away from my birth mother.”

“Oh, Lena,” Alex breathed, placing her hand atop the girl’s. “One day, we’ll help you find her, if you want. I promise.” Lena nodded, green eyes wet.

“I know it’s Alex’s turn, but I’d like to lighten the mood with my secret, if you all don’t mind,” Maggie said. The others just nodded to let her continue. “So my old school didn’t have a GSA—”

“What’s a GSA?” Winn asked.

“Gay-Straight Alliance, Gender and Sexuality Association, same thing, it depends on who you ask. Anyway, we didn’t have a GSA, and the school board blocked all my motions to start one. I knew of two other queer kids at the school, and they were too afraid to come out, but they both supported the idea of the GSA. When it was rejected, they were crushed.” Maggie laughed to herself. “On the night before pride month officially began, I hung one hundred gay pride flags all over the school. Of course, all the teachers and the students knew that I had done it. My parents were _livid_.”

“That’s awesome,” Alex said, laughing and placing a kiss on Maggie’s temple. “You were like a gay secret agent.”

“A secret _gaygent_ ,” Winn joked, earning laughs all around. “Do we have a GSA at our school?”

“We do,” Kara answered, a prideful smile gracing her lips.

“They don’t meet very often, though,” Maggie added, “because everyone is busy with sports or other clubs.”

“We’re apparently doing something for homecoming. They want to make sure it’s safe and inclusive, so we’re collaborating with student government for that,” Kara explained seriously.

“I didn’t even know that it existed,” Lena admitted shyly. “I want to join.”

“I’ll bring you to the next meeting,” Kara promised with a kiss. “It’s Alex’s turn to share now.”

“Ah, okay, here we go,” Alex said, her face serious. Everyone turned to look at her, and the air grew still with anticipation. “I’m gay.”

“Seriously, Danvers?” Maggie giggled, and Kara threw a pillow at her sister. Alex’s face heated up. “I’m pretty sure we all knew that already. And, based on how much you enjoy kissing me—”

“Gross,” Kara grumbled.

“—I _definitely_ already knew that,” Maggie finished.

“Well, I never officially came out, and I’ve never said the words to anyone but Kara, so I figured it was still my biggest secret,” Alex explained with a deep breath. “It feels so good to say those words.”

“Right? It’s kind of liberating,” Lena said.

“You never told me your coming out story,” Kara pointed out in mock offense. Lena pinned her with a pointed gaze.

“You never told me yours, either.”

“We’ll get back to coming out stories later,” Maggie interjected, waving her hand in front of the two girls. “It’s Winn’s turn.”

“Oh, great,” the boy muttered, suddenly turning bashful. He wiggled around a bit and cleared his throat, preparing to talk. “I’m afraid of becoming my dad,” he whispered. “Ever since I can remember, people have told me I looked just like him, acted just like him. We even liked the same things. I have his blood coursing through my veins, you know? Who’s to say I won’t go crazy the way he did?”

“Winn, you aren’t your father the way I’m not my brother,” Lena assured him.

“The actions of your family don’t define your own actions,” Alex continued, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

“You have such a good heart,” Kara said. “There’s no way you’ll become your father. I believe in you, we all do.” The other girls nodded in agreement.

“We love you, little brother,” Alex finished endearingly. Winn’s eyes lit up.

“Brother?”

“You’re part of the family, now,” Kara explained. She smiled.

“Can I be part of the family, too?” Maggie asked, and they all laughed.

“I think girlfriends can be included, don’t you think, Kara?” Alex questioned. Kara stared at Lena’s eyes and smiled, feeling nothing but love surge in her heart.

“Of course,” she whispered. She leaned in and kissed Lena so fully that she didn’t even notice Alex and Maggie do the same.

“Okay, this is gross now,” Winn muttered. “Break it up, break it up! There will be no kissing during the Secret Circle.”

“Sorry,” Lena giggled, snuggling closer to Kara.

“We’re just _too gay_ ,” Maggie teased. She tickled Alex, who shrieked and swatted her away.

“Can I share another secret?” Winn asked, looking hesitant.

“Of course,” Maggie prompted. The girls just waited patiently.

“I think…” he trailed off, looking down. “I think I’m pansexual. Because I like, you know, people. And guys. I like guys a lot.”

“Aw, Winn!” Kara squealed, wrapping her arms around the boy.

“I bet Winn has a crush,” Alex drawled. The other girls laughed and chatted.

“I can’t believe how gay this fort is,” Maggie mumbled.

“Who do you have a crush on?” Kara pressed, moving back to her spot to stare at Winn seriously. They all pinned him with hard gazes, and he shrunk under their intimidating eyes.

“Um, Mike Monel?” The girls squealed excitedly. “He’s really sweet and really cute, and I think he might like me? But I could just be reading him wrong.”

“We’re going to find out for you, Winn,” Alex said. “We’ll set you two up, like the secret gaygents that we are. We’ll lock you two in a closet, or change your schedules so that you have every class together.”

“Gaygent Alex Danvers and Detective Maggie Sawyer, at your service,” Maggie joked. They all fell in a fit of laughter.

“Thanks, guys,” Winn mumbled, embarrassed. Kara just smiled.

“Welcome to the family.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a total AU now so aliens can get drunk off of regular alcohol.

The smell of pancakes hit Kara’s nose before she was even really awake. All she knew was that she was hungry, and someone was making a fresh batch of her favorite breakfast food. Lena was still snuggled into her side beneath the cover of the fort, and she could feel Maggie pressing into her feet. Her stomach grumbled, loudly, and that was what woke her up.

“Darling,” Lena mumbled into her neck, already awake, though still snuggling into Kara for warmth, “wake up. Let’s have breakfast.”

“I want to eat, but I’m so tired,” Kara whined quietly. She was silenced by another grumble of her stomach, and Lena chuckled.

“Come on, you need food,” Lena said. She sat up, nearly touching the top of the fort, and reached over to wake Alex and Maggie. “Where’s Winn?”

“In here!” the boy called from the kitchen. The smell of warm syrup then wafted into the room, and Kara was awake and ready to eat. she began shuffling out of the fort, but was blocked by Alex and Maggie. A battle had ensued, full of whining and tugging.

“Please, no,” Maggie squeaked, burrowing into the soft blanket she was under. Alex looked at her with a frown.

“It’s almost eleven, well past time to wake up,” Alex sighed, pulling on Maggie’s arm again. “Get up.”

“Babe, let me sleep. You crazy kids kept me up so late,” the smaller girl drawled. Her words were muffled by the blanket and pillow. Alex tugged again, and she let out a high and exasperated whine.

“I see you aren’t a morning person, then,” Alex stated. She thought for a moment before smirking, deciding to change tactics. She wrapped an arm around Maggie’s waist and leaned in close, whispering huskily, “If you get up right now, I’ll let you do body shots off of me at Julie’s party tonight.” With that, Maggie jerked up, fully alert.

“Okay! Good plan!” Maggie exclaimed. Her voice was high and her cheeks were flushed. Alex just connected their lips and drew her out of the fort.

“That took you long enough,” Kara muttered, leading the group into the kitchen. Winn was standing behind the stove wearing J’onn’s apron and setting a large stack of pancakes on the counter. Kara took it hungrily and sat at the table, where another stack was waiting.

“What did it take for Alex to get you up?” Lena asked, voice light.

“She has promised to allow for me to do body shots off of her tonight,” Maggie answered proudly. “And I will hold her to that.”

“Hey, I don’t go back on my promises,” Alex interjected, snagging a pancake and putting it on her plate as she sat opposite Kara. Maggie and Lena just leaned against the counter with Winn. “I can’t believe you made us pancakes Winn. That was so—”

“Wait,” Kara said, dropping her pancake and looking at Alex with her puppy-dog eyes, “did you just say something about a party?” Alex winced.

“Here we go…” she muttered.

“Can I go? Please, I’m begging you, let me go with you, Alex!” Kara pleaded, doing her best pout.

“Kara, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Alex sighed, feeling the tension seep into the room. Thankfully, the others were staying silent while the sisters battled it out.

“I promise, nothing bad will happen to me. Lena will be there with me—”

“That’s news to me,” Lena muttered.

“—and I won’t do drugs or whatever. I can take care of myself sometimes,” Kara finished with a huff. She turned her pouty eyes on Lena. “You’ll come with me, won’t you?”

“I will,” Lena answered easily. “I’ll take care of her, Alex.” The older Danvers held a stern look, glancing between her sister and Lena. A steady hand on her shoulder eased the tension there.

“I think she’ll be fine,” Maggie said softly. Alex sunk back into Maggie’s words and growing embrace as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Okay, fine,” Alex relented, watching Kara’s pout melt into exhilaration.

“Thank you!” the little alien squealed. Maggie pressed a firm kiss to the top of Alex’s head and started stroking her hair. From the stove, Winn cleared his throat.

“Uh, does this mean I can come, too?”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, good, you’re all awake,” J’onn observed as he strode into the kitchen an hour later. “I just made a few calls. Winn, we’ve found your mother.” The boy perked up, his eyes growing watery.

“Really? Where is she? Why did she leave?” he asked. Kara stood from her shared seat with Lena to wrap an arm around his shoulders as they leaned agains the counter.

“She has checked herself into a rehabilitation center. They don’t know how long she’ll be there, but it seems that the minimum time is six months,” J’onn answered, his voice soft. Winn’s face fell, and a faraway look fell into his green eyes.

“Six months? But I have nowhere to go, all my family is gone, my sister is at school…” He finally looked up and observed the faces around him. “I can’t go into the foster system, I can’t, not now.”

“That’s all right. I have already told the necessary people that you will be staying with us until your mother gets back,” J’onn explained. “We have a spare bedroom for you, and you can bring all of your things here. You will need to do some paperwork regarding your family’s assets and property, but I can help you with that.” Winn’s jaw dropped, and he struggled to find something to say. He was being offered a new family, a chance to live without having to carry the burden of his father’s mistakes and his mother’s sufferings alone.

“Thank you, so much,” Winn said quietly. He rushed over to J’onn and wrapped his arms around him, looking small compared to the larger man. J’onn just chuckled and pulled Winn further into the hug.

“Aw, group hug!” Kara announced, rushing over to join. Alex stood and slowly closed the hug circle.

“How cute,” Maggie drawled, though her tone was laced with adoration for the small family. Soon, though, the kids pulled back.

“Before you ask about going to the party,” J’onn began, catching his kids by surprise, “I’m letting you go, as long as you are home at a reasonable hour.”

“Twelve?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“Eleven-thirty,” J’onn wagered. The oldest Danvers nodded.

“I’ll make sure everyone is home safe at eleven-twenty five,” Alex said. J’onn reached out a hand and ruffled her hair.

“Good. I have to go to work now, but I will see you three—” he eyed Kara, Alex, and Winn “—when you get home tonight.”

“Have a good day!” the teenagers chorused as he left the room. They milled around a bit, cleaning up the mess they made in the kitchen. The sun was shining through the windows, a perfect day after the storm the night before.

“So, Winslow,” Maggie began, sitting at the counter and pinning Winn with a fierce stare, “tell us about your boy.” Alex sat next to her, and Lena and Kara stood on either end of the counter, somewhat trapping Winn.

“He’s not my boy,” Winn muttered.

“You wish, though,” Lena joked, earning giggles from the girls.

“Anyway,” he drawled, gaining their attention, “I don’t know much, really. He’s a new student this year, he plays rugby, he’s insanely attractive, and I’venevereventalkedtohim.” Winn rushed the last part out, earning blank stares from the girls.

“I thought you said he might like you?” Alex pondered. Somewhat of an interrogation began.

“Well, I may have stretched the truth a bit,” Winn stammered. “You see, we have gym together, right? So, Mike was talking to these girls and he looked over and saw me, and I saw him see me, and I tripped. Mike came over to help me up. I was too embarrassed, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Not a word, like ‘thank you’, or something?” Kara questioned. Winn just shrugged, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Oh boy, Gaygent Danvers and I have a lot of work to do,” Maggie stated, turning to Alex. “Sounds like a gay crisis that we need to fix.”

“While you two do that,” Lena said, somewhat distractedly as she stared at her phone, “I have to go home and handle a few maintenance things while my mother is away. My driver is here.” She looked apologetically to the group. “Would you like me to have my driver pick all of you up for the party?”

“That is perfect,” Maggie gushed. She extended her hand to Lena for a high five. “Now we don’t have to find a designated driver.” Maggie looked to Kara, a smirk on her face. “I like her, so don’t lose her.” The alien and her girlfriend giggled.

“Bye, Lena, we’ll see you tonight,” Alex called as the girl and Kara left the kitchen. Kara took Lena’s coat from the closet and handed it to her. It was too warm out for it, a perfect day. They walked onto the porch, and Kara tugged on Lena’s hand before she could go any further.

“Thank you for offering to have your driver take us,” Kara said. She pulled Lena in for a long, sweet kiss. “It means a lot.”

“Anything for you, Kara.” Lena leaned in once again and kissed Kara before stepping back. “I’ll see you tonight, darling.” And Lena walked off the porch, stepping into her black car. Kara took the few steps down to the driveway, feeling the sun seep into her skin and charge her muscles. She felt like she could fly right then, not wanting to have to control her powers any longer. Happiness was something that had lingered with her through her whole life, but it had never been as personified within her as it was then. Kara Danvers had her family and her girlfriend. What more could she ask for?

 

* * *

 

“Kara, you need to sit still,” Alex urged. Her sister was squirming while she was trying to apply her eyeliner. Any sudden move and the Kryptonian would have a line across her face. Still, though, the alien couldn’t stop thrumming with excitement.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me go to a party! Usually, I have to sneak—” Alex paused, raising a threatening eyebrow. “I mean, I usually don’t go to any!”

“That’s what I thought,” Alex muttered, resuming her work. She took another stroke with the pencil, then pulled back. “All done.” Alex ran her hands over her black leather pants and turned to the mirror to check her make up. Her eyes were smoky black, and her hair was naturally waved and tousled just a bit.

“You look hot,” Kara admitted. “Maggie’s going to be happy.”

“I know.” Alex turned to her and winked.

“I need your help with my outfit,” Kara said, somewhat shyly. Alex smiled and extended her hand to Kara to pull her off of the bed.

“You’d think by now you’d have learned to dress yourself,” the older Danvers quipped, earning a playful swat from Kara. She dragged them into Kara’s room and immediately started sifting through the closet. The girl had so many cute clothes, and Alex thought it wouldn’t be too hard to find an outfit.

“I just want to look good for Lena,” Kara admitted with a sigh. “She always has the nicest clothes and the coolest outfits.”

“ _You_ have cool clothes, too, Kara,” Alex assured her sister. “Those red pants and that pink shirt outfit? Super cute. You get a ton of lusty looks in the halls at school. Trust me.”

“Thanks, Alex.” The older girl pulled out a pair of maroon pants that fit Kara nicely and a black leather shirt with a white peter pan collar.

“This is perfect. Not too fancy, not too casual, and it’ll make Lena drool,” Alex advised, handing the clothes to her sister. Her phone beeped, and Alex checked it, seeing a message from Maggie. “Hurry up and change, the car is almost here.” Kara nodded, and Alex went downstairs to wait. After a few minutes, a honking came from the driveway. “Kara!” Alex called.

“I’m coming!” Kara called back. Alex just rolled her eyes and walked to the spare bedroom near the garage. She knocked on the door.

“Hey, Winn, are you ready to go?” she asked through the dark wood panel. In a flurry, Winn pulled the door open, looking winded.

“Yeah, I’m ready, I just—does this shirt look okay with these pants? And what about my hair…” His blue, navy, and grey plaid button up was untucked and he had three ties hanging over his shoulder.

“Do I really have to dress everyone in this family?” Alex sighed, amused and exasperated. “Come here.” She stepped forward into the room and beckoned for the boy to come closer. Two of the ties hanging didn’t match, so she chose the skinny gray one and tied it for him quickly. “The navy pants look fine, wear a light brown belt.” Alex tousled Winn’s hair a bit before leaving his room. Kara was waiting in the living room, still jittery with excitement.

“Is Winn coming?” she questioned, concerned.

“Yeah, he just had a fashion emergency,” Alex explained. “I’m going to get in the car, you wait for Winn.” Kara nodded, and Alex stepped outside. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, so the air was comfortable. Her hair ruffled a bit in the breeze.

“Alex!” Maggie called, throwing open the door to the sleek black limo. She stepped out and closed the door, leaning on the side. Alex looked her up and down—tight black pants, white button down that was unbuttoned enough to hold Alex’s gaze for a few seconds longer—and stepped towards her girlfriend, placing hands on her hips. “You look hot.” Maggie ran her hands over the purple, low-cut shirt Alex was wearing.

“So do you,” Alex whispered. She leaned in and kissed Maggie breathless.

“We’re ready!” Kara exclaimed, parading out of the house with Winn on her heels. The two rushed to the limo, gushing excitedly about the choice of car. Alex and Maggie laughed and opened the door for the four of them to get in. Inside, Lena was sipping on a glass of red wine and smiling at the antics of her friends.

“Wine, Lena? Really?” Alex questioned. Kara clambered over Alex and Maggie to settle into Lena’s embrace, careful not to spill the wine.

“We’re about to drink beer and whatever else they’ll have at the party, so I figured something elegant would be fine beforehand.” Lena raised an eyebrow in mock challenge and took another sip.

“You’re so extra,” Alex muttered, laughing and taking the glass that Maggie offered.

“It’s adorable,” Kara whispered, her lips on Lena’s cheek. Lena poured a glass for Winn and let Kara sip from her own.

“That’s okay, Kara can have mine,” Winn offered, somewhat bashfully. “I don’t really like to drink, because of my mom…”

“Of course, I’m sorry, Winn.” Lena took the glass from his hands and gave it to Kara. Once they were all settled, Lena tapped lightly on the partition separating them and the driver and gave a nod. The limo lurched before riding smoothly once again.

“I’ll just stay sober and look out for you guys tonight,” Winn said with a smile. Alex nodded at him and took a sip of her wine. She hummed at the taste—warm and thick with a bit of tang.

“Good, right?” Maggie asked, breath hot on her ear. “Little Luthor has good taste.” Alex giggled and leaned further back into the seat, placing a hand on Maggie’s thigh and gently stroking her thumb over her muscled leg.

“Are you ready for body shots?” Alex smirked at the dark look in Maggie’s eyes.

“You know it,” her girlfriend countered, biting her lip. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really? I don’t think you’re up for the challenge. I doubt you’ll barely get through two before having to quit.” The affronted look on Maggie’s face was enough to know she had lured the girl into her challenge.

“The only reason I’d quit would be to drag you into a room and tear those leather pants off of you,” Maggie whispered hotly. She winked, and Alex swallowed. “We’ll see how long I can last before then.”

 

* * *

 

In truth, the party was low-key, but to Kara and Winn, it was insane. The crowd was made up of mostly senior athletes, though a few juniors and sophomores were included in the mix. Music was playing in the backyard, where the pool was, and most of the people were concentrated there. Straight back from the front door was something of a game room, with a sofa and television, where a group of people were congregated. The front of the house was meant to be kept neat.

The group of five entered the house together, Lena holding Kara’s hand and Maggie’s arm around Alex’s waist. They moved together at first, into the game room, finding that people were holding drinks and playing Modern Warfare 3 on the PlayStation with Julie’s brother, a sophomore. Suddenly, Winn shrieked and rushed through a doorway, finding himself near the kitchen. The girls followed after him, pure confusion on their faces.

“ _He’s in there_ ,” Winn hissed, hooking his hands behind his head and pacing. “Mike Monel is in that room and he’s really cute and what if he sees me? What do I do?”

“To start, you say ‘hi’,” Alex joked. Winn shot her a glare.

“Calm down, Winn,” Kara said. Maggie placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder to still him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Maggie assured both Winn and Kara. She turned to Kara and Lena. “Go to the back and grab us some drinks while Alex and I take care of this.” The two girls nodded and walked off in the direction of the sliding glass doors that led to the back patio. Maggie then wrapped an arm around Winn’s shoulders and set off for the game room, with Alex tagging along behind. 

Mike Monel was standing on the edge of the room, observing the game with interest while sipping on his drink. Winn looked him over, noticing the navy rugby shirt that clung to the boy’s muscular chest and shoulders. Maggie steered him towards the boy and gently pushed him closer before retracting her arm.

“Hey, you’re Mike Monel, right?” Maggie asked as they got closer. “I think you’re in our gym class.” They boy perked up when he noticed them and nodded.

“Call me Mon-El, everyone else does.” He turned and gestured to the back of his rugby shirt, where ‘MON-EL’ was printed in bold letters above the Midvale logo. “You’re Maggie, right?”

“Correct. This is my girlfriend, Alex—” Alex smiled and gave a little wave, to which Mon-El nodded. “And this is my friend Winn Schott.”

“H-hi,” Winn said, nearly swooning. Alex visibly held back a laugh before composing herself again.

“I’ve actually been trying to catch your name,” Mon-El admitted, running a hand through his soft-looking brown hair. Not that Winn was paying attention to how soft his hair looked. “You fell a few weeks ago, and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Yeah, t-thanks for helping me. I meant to say that then.” Winn smiled, and Mon-El smiled, too.

“Okay, well, you two can talk. I’m going to cash in on something Alex promised me,” Maggie announced, eyeing her girlfriend, “but we’ll catch up with you later.” 

“Have fun, Winn,” Alex drawled, patting him on the shoulder as Maggie dragged her out of the room. Winn laughed nervously and turned back to Mon-El.

“So, Mon-El, huh? Not Mike?” Winn questioned a little awkwardly. He shifted from foot to foot until deciding upon leaning his left shoulder against the wall, mirroring Mon-El.

“Yeah, I guess it’s a nickname. I’ve never had a nickname,” Mon-El said, blue eyes lighting up.

“Where are you from, Mon-El?” Winn asked. Someone bumped into him from behind, throwing him off balance and towards the boy in front of him. Mon-El clasped a hand on his bicep to steady him, and Winn almost fainted from the strong grip.

“Easy there. We don’t want you falling again,” Mon-El joked, winking. Winn laughed lightly again, not moving away from his grip. “I’m actually from all over. My dad is an oceanographer, so I’ve been living on his boat since I was seven. He finally decided to settle down, and here I am.”

“That’s so cool!” Winn gushed. Mon-El smiled, a little blush running to his cheeks.

“It sort of is. That’s why I’m unfamiliar with a lot of things here. Like that thing they’re playing over there.” He pointed to the video game. “It’s a bit stupid, but I have _no_ idea what they’re doing.”

“Oh, that’s a PlayStation. They are playing a shooting game where you have to take down your enemies with guns or bombs,” Winn explained.

“See? Stupid,” Mon-El mumbled.

“It’s not stupid.” Winn smiled assuringly and took Mon-El’s hand. “Do you want to play?”

“I wouldn’t know how,” Mon-El said, though he let Winn drag him to the sofa where two empty controllers sat.

“Then I’ll teach you,” Winn insisted. He handed one of the controllers to Mon-El and took one for himself.

“Thank you, Winn.”

“No problem,” Winn answered. He looked down, where their hands were still joined, and laughed. “I’ll need my hand back to play.” Mon-El jerked his hand back suddenly and blushed furiously.

“Of course, sorry,” Mon-El squeaked. Winn just smiled silently thanked Maggie for helping him.

 

* * *

 

The group was somewhat split up for a few hours. By nine o’clock, the sun had fully set and the lights were glowing green in the pool. A few kids were swimming, though Alex decided it was too cold to swim. She had delayed Maggie’s body shots, much to her girlfriend’s dismay, as she wanted to talk to people and mingle a bit.

Alex was talking to a small group of football guys and a few basketball girls. She took a sip of her beer and scanned the crowd of people outside of the group. Maggie had left to talk to some of the soccer girls that she hadn’t had a chance to catch up with, and Alex hadn’t seen her for twenty minutes.

“I have about three scholarships to schools on the East Coast,” one of the football boys boasted.

“Only one school wanted me,” a basketball girl muttered. “I heard Alex is already accepted into a few.” Alex was suddenly back in the conversation, nodding and fighting a blush.

“Ah, yeah, five schools saw the research work I did at the beginning of summer and asked me to join their bioengineering programs. Two also wanted me on varsity soccer, but I declined,” Alex explained. The football boys started chuckling to themselves.

“Damn,” one of them marveled. “You must be pretty smart.”

“She is,” Maggie said, walking up from behind. The girl wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder, straining somewhat to be tall enough to rest there comfortably. “Now I’m going to steal her for a while, if you don’t mind.” Maggie turned her around, and Alex let the girl guide her towards the outdoor bar.

“It is body shot time?” Alex asked. She couldn’t deny the excitement that thrummed through her veins at the idea.

“It is.” Maggie still pushed Alex towards the bar, where Julie was standing and talking to other soccer girls. Beside her was a granite counter, probably meant for snacks or serving food.

“Hey, Julie,” Alex said, tapping the girl lightly on her arm. The girl excused herself from the conversation and turned to Alex. “I need a favor.”

“Anything, Captain,” Julie replied dutifully.

“I promised Maggie I’d let her do body shots. Think you can help set it up?” Alex questioned, her voice low. Maggie hung back, trying to look casual.

“Of course! People are going to go crazy, everyone’s been asking about body shots but no one is brave enough to do them.” Julie immediately went to set up the granite table with a few shot glasses and grabbed a bottle of tequila. She sent someone into the house for salt and limes. Alex poured out her own shot and knocked it back, feeling the burn of tequila down her throat. She had another one, just for good measure.

“You ready for this, Sawyer?” she questioned, turning to her girlfriend.

“Always.” Maggie lifted an eyebrow and swallowed visibly as Alex drank another shot and took off her shirt, hopping on the counter. By then, a crowd was forming. Alex spied Kara and Lena amongst the group, the young alien leaning heavily on her girlfriend.

“All right, everyone, Maggie Sawyer and our brave soccer captain Alex Danvers are doing body shots!” Julie called out, and everyone cheered. Alex laid back. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited for this. “Where do you want the salt?” Alex turned her head to look at Maggie and raised an eyebrow.

“Collarbone?” Maggie suggested, eyeing her girlfriend predatorily. She climbed onto the counter and straddled Alex’s hips, trailing the cool lime over Alex’s heated skin. A thick line of salt was shaken onto her collarbone, and a shot glass was filled and placed next to Alex’s head.

“Twenty bucks says you can’t even make it to three,” Alex challenged.

“I’ll take that,” Maggie answered and licked her lips.

The crowd kept shouting, and a chant of “Shots!” started. Julie handed the lime to Alex, who put it between her teeth, then stepped back, allowing the two girls to begin. The sounds were drowned out, though, as Maggie moved slowly down, bringing her lips to Alex’s ear. Alex’s bare skin was burning from the press of Maggie’s body on hers.

“You’re so hot, Danvers,” she whispered, breath hot on her ear, before nipping and tugging at the lobe. Alex shuddered. 

Maggie trailed her lips down Alex’s neck, never applying too much pressure. Her tongue darted out and lapped up the salt before she reached over and knocked the shot back quickly. Alex stared at her with dark, hooded eyes as Maggie leaned down and pressed her lips to Alex’s. The world around them froze. Expert teeth snagged the flesh of the lime and pulled it out, and Maggie had a taste before taking it out of her own mouth. She bent down to kiss Alex as the crowd whooped and hollered. Alex arched into Maggie’s ghost touch on her bare sides.

“Let’s get out of here,” Alex suggested breathlessly, and Maggie nodded violently. She climbed off of Alex and pulled the girl off the table, while more shouts and cheers followed them. Maggie wasn’t even sure where she was going, she just found the closest door and dragged Alex through it. They were in the hallway then, and another door led to what looked like a guest bedroom, neat and bare. Alex’s back hit the door as it slammed shut. “I won the bet,” she mumbled against Maggie’s lips.

“You cheated,” Maggie fired back before kissing Alex hungrily. Her thigh moved between Alex’s, and the taller girl choked out a moan, exposing her neck for Maggie to kiss. Her hands searched eagerly for the bottom of Maggie’s shirt, and she tugged on it lightly to untuck it from Maggie’s jeans. She made fast work of the buttons, exposing Maggie’s tight abs and lace bra.

“Maggie,” Alex panted as the girl worked her hands over Alex’s hips and onto her ass. Her breath hitched, and Maggie chuckled against her neck. Maggie’s thigh pressed harder, until Alex was writhing against the door. She pulled back, though, slowly working her lips to Alex’s and running her hands higher. After a slow kiss, Alex pulled away and caught her breath. “Maggie, I want to… if you want to, I’m okay with it, I just—”

“Alex, it’s fine. We don’t have to have sex right now,” Maggie said soothingly. She ran her hands up and down Alex’s sides, thumbs dipping over the edges of her abs.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, her voice suddenly quiet and shy. Maggie nodded, small smile still on her face.

“We’re half drunk and in a random room at someone’s house. I don’t think this is the right time.” She leaned in and kissed Alex again, pressing her body tighter against the door. “That doesn’t mean I won’t kiss you.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

“Kara, I think you should slow down,” Lena warned as her girlfriend chugged back her fourth vodka and orange juice.

“This is my last one,” Kara slurred. She finished her drink quickly and set the cup down, falling back on the lounge chair. Her head was in Lena’s lap, and the girl above stroked golden hair. Kara hummed when Lena’s nails scratched at her scalp. “You’re so pretty, Lena. So, so pretty.” Kara reached up to trace Lena’s sharp cheekbones and lips, earning kisses to the tips of her fingers.

“And you, Kara, are gorgeous. Far prettier than me,” Lena confessed. Kara placed a finger over Lena’s lips, quieting her.

“Don’t say that! Your perfect eyes and silky hair, pale skin. You look like a sorceress. You could be Morgana Pendragon, rightful heir to the throne of Camelot,” Kara drawled on, still roaming Lena’s face with her fingertips. Lena laughed, the sound vibrating through Kara’s hand.

“You have been binge-watching too much _Merlin_.”

“Nuh-uh,” Kara whined. She sat up quickly, too quickly, and soon the world was spinning and her stomach was roiling.

“Kara?” Lena asked, grabbing her unsteady shoulder. “Are you okay?” She wasn’t. It was rare that Kara Danvers ever even got buzzed, but she had drunk so much and in such a short amount of time that the alcohol was hitting her hard.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Kara admitted, voice choked. Immediately, Lena sprang up, her own scotch forgotten, as she hauled Kara up. She picked up a purple wad that Kara was too fuzzy to identify, and then she rushed her towards the house. Kara wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold it in, but she did her best. There was a guest bathroom near them, and Lena dragged Kara in there. Swiftly, she had Kara kneeling over the toilet, hair pulled back in her hands. It was a few seconds before Kara let herself throw up. Lena just rubbed her back and neck soothingly.

“Feeling better?” Lena questioned. Kara groaned.

“I’ve never drank this much,” she croaked, throat raw from throwing up. “I’m s-sorry, Lena. This is probably super gross.”

“Shh,” Lena hushed her, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck. “I don’t mind.” Kara whimpered, and Lena ran her hands up and down her back, over her shoulders, through her hair and onto her heated forehead. “I’m going to find Alex and Maggie, but I’ll be back. Do you think you can manage for a few minutes?” Kara nodded, and Lena tied her hair back before getting up and leaving the bathroom. The next door was closed, but Lena heard giggles coming from the other side, so she took a chance and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a shirtless Maggie poking her head out.

“Little Luthor! What can I do for you?” Maggie exclaimed, words slurred by alcohol and hot kisses.

“Kara threw up, and it’s getting late. I think we should leave soon,” Lena explained. Maggie’s eyes turned serious, and Alex opened the door wider to peer out.

“Is she okay?” Maggie asked, brow furrowing.

“She’s fine now, just very drunk.” Alex went back into the room and returned with Maggie’s shirt, slipping it onto the girl’s shoulders.

“You let her get drunk to the point of sickness?” Alex accused, voice rising in panic. Maggie placed a calming hand on her chest.

“It’s okay, it’s not Lena’s fault,” Maggie soothed. “I think she’ll be fine, Alex.” The taller girl took a breath and closed her eyes.

“I need to go see her.” 

“You need a shirt first, babe,” Maggie said with a laugh. Lena extended her arm, holding Alex’s purple blouse.

“I grabbed this after your body shot,” Lena explained. “That was pretty cool, by the way.”

“Glad you thought so,” Maggie quipped. She winked at Lena as she buttoned her shirt, and Alex put her own blouse on. “What time is it, anyway?” Lena looked down at her gold watch.

“Ten o’clock.”

“Shit,” Alex muttered. “We have to sober Kara up before we take her home. My dad will flip if he sees her drunk.”

“I’ll call for my driver,” Lena offered. She brought out her phone and sent a text as Alex charged to the bathroom, Maggie on her heels. Lena followed as the door opened to reveal Kara on the floor.

“Alex,” Kara sobbed. She wasn’t crying, but her head hurt and her throat throbbed and the world was still spinning. Alex kneeled down and gathered her sister in her arms, pressing her head against her chest.

“I know, baby girl. It’ll be okay,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Maggie, go find Winn and we’ll meet you at the front of the house.” Her girlfriend nodded and ran off, and Alex peered up at Lena. “How much did you drink?”

“Just some beer and a glass of scotch. I’m fine to take Kara if you need me to,” she said.

“I just want to get her off of the floor.” Alex stood and pulled Kara with her, bringing the girl to her feet. Lena rushed to her other side and wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her up with Alex’s support. They slowly made their way to the front of the house, where Maggie and Winn were waiting.

“The limo is outside,” Lena said, and Winn hurried to open the door for them. Together, they went outside into the late summer air.

 

* * *

 

The diner was empty, save for the five of them. Alex had ordered ten pieces of toast to share, three pieces of pie, three pieces of cheesecake, and a round of coffee and water. Her goal was to fill Kara’s stomach with something to soak up the alcohol until the alien’s fast-working metabolism got rid of the rest of it. They told stories of the night, renditions of Alex and Maggie’s “epic” body shot (as Winn described it), and mocked Winn’s crush on Mon-El.

“He’s just so cute! He didn’t even know what a PlayStation was,” Winn rambled on. “Oh! Mon-El gave me his number, and we’ve been texting for a while already.”

“True love,” Maggie drawled, and the group laughed loudly. They were so caught up in their enjoyment that they didn’t even notice the news playing on the small television screens.

 

* * *

 

When the limo stopped at the Danvers house, something was obviously not right. Two black SUVs were in the driveway. The teenagers fell silent, all confused as to who was at the house half an hour before midnight. Maggie and Lena shared a look.

“We’re going in with you guys,” Maggie announced, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kara said. Lena shook her head.

“Something’s wrong, and we want to make sure you are okay,” Lena insisted. Winn just opened the door to the limo, and the group piled out. Alex pulled her keys out and opened the door. In the living room, she could see J’onn sitting on the sofa, flanked by men she didn’t know. As she stepped further in, hand clasped in Maggie’s, she found that more men and women were in the room.

“Good, you’re all here,” J’onn started, standing from the sofa. The look on his face was all business.

“Dad? What’s going on?” Alex asked, her voice strong as she shook nervously. J’onn took a breath, scanned the group, and directed his gaze at Lena.

“Lex Luthor has escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are going to slow down a little after this because school, but I'll do my best
> 
> by the way--the body shot scene was based off of the one in "Catch Me, I'm Falling", the best Clexa HSAU by effortlessly-opulent and sam_kom_trashkru


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there are many coming outs (and "Lena and Kara grow 'closer'")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rating has changed for this chapter oops

“How could this have happened?” Lena questioned, voice at a low, threatening range. Kara could see Winn shrink back and away from the girl.

“Masked men with alien-type guns ambushed the prison during a movement. They weren’t prepared for the type of weaponry used against them,” J’onn explained calmly. Lena stepped further into the living room, raising her chin and stepping up to J’onn. The man matched her gaze and sighed, never breaking eye contact. “Alex, take Winn and Maggie upstairs, please.” The older Danvers nodded and led the two up the stairs, leaving Kara and Lena to talk with J’onn and the agents. “There is an underground organization called Project Cadmus. There was a time when Project Cadmus was under government supervision, and they worked loosely with the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, of which I am the director.” Lena just stared, seemingly unfazed by the new information about her girlfriend’s father. “After a few years, Cadmus was dropped and taken over by an unidentified individual. Since then, they have been plotting against the alien population of the world.”

“You think they broke out Lex?” Kara asked, stepping closer to Lena.

“Yes.” J’onn swallowed and appraised Lena. “There’s another bit to this. Lillian Luthor has gone off the grid.” Lena let out a little chuckle from the back of her throat, face still hard.

“So you suspect my mother,” Lena said with a tight jaw, “and, by extension, me.”

“There’s no reason to suspect Lena. She has nothing to do with Lex, she hasn’t even seen her mother in weeks!” Kara insisted. She took Lena’s hand as J’onn shook his head.

“Calm down, Kara. We aren’t here to incriminate Lena,” the man assured. The agents behind him shuffled around for a bit, producing a thick file. “Our thought is that Lex or Lillian will try to contact you.”

“Unlikely. They know I don’t share their anti-alien sentiments, and I have nothing to offer them.” Lena was all business, presenting herself as far older than her young age of sixteen.

“That’s not entirely true,” J’onn said. He took the file from his colleague and held it out to Lena. The LuthorCorp symbol was printed on the front. “Your mother relinquished her ownership of the company two days ago. As was written in Lex’s bylaws, you are next to take over as CEO.”

“But I wasn’t supposed to take the company until I turned twenty-one,” Lena countered, her brow furrowing. It was the only tell that she wasn’t as confident as she seemed.

“The papers state that, should your mother be unable to fulfill her role as interim CEO, or should she relinquish that role, then you may assume the position, no matter what age you are,” J’onn explained. He allowed Lena to take the file and stepped back. The girl walked over to the sofa and placed the file on the coffee table, opening it carefully and scanning highlighted sentences. Tentatively, Kara settled beside her. This was a life-changing thing for Lena, and she wasn’t sure how to go about comforting her girlfriend.

“I am the CEO of LuthorCorp,” Lena marveled. Her breath shook slightly, her hand trembled as she turned the pages of the document, but she was still the strong Lena, as always.

“Naturally, now that you hold the company’s assets, you have something that Lex and Lillian may want to access,” J’onn said pointedly.

“Why wouldn’t Lillian just keep the company if she wanted access to it?” Kara asked, doing her best to follow the situation.

“Because you can’t directly run a high-profile company while aiding an escaped felon,” Lena quipped coldly. She laughed and shook her head. “Her idea is to unload the company on me so that she and Lex can disappear, then use me when she needs me.”

“Due to the circumstances, we think it best that you allow the DEO to relocate you. Take you somewhere safe where Lex and Lillian won’t be able to find you.” J’onn sat in one of the chairs adjacent to the sofa and leaned his elbows on his legs. Lena’s eyes were calculating and cold, and her mouth was a hard line.

“No,” she said simply.

“That would be unwise. If Lex and Lillian find you uncooperative, they may try to harm you,” J’onn explained, voice insistent.

“I will not show weakness.” Lena stood. Her green eyes shone so brightly. Kara’s breath was taken away by the pure power she exuded. “The Luthors have taken away my childhood, my dignity, and my pride, but they will not take away the life I have built for myself.”

“I respect that, Lena,” J’onn admitted, standing as well. “As long as you’re sure about this, I will go along with it. However, I insist that my DEO agents are stationed at your home at all times.”

“Fine,” Lena conceded. J’onn nodded to the agents behind him, and the six of them exited the house. Their cars started, and soon they were gone. Finally, Kara stood, newfound courage thrumming through her veins.

“What can I do to help?”

“Nothing,” J’onn said. Kara flailed her arms before speaking.

“Nothing? I’m an _alien_ , not to mention Superman’s cousin. I have _powers_. I should be able to help somehow,” Kara argued, stepping closer to her father.

“I can assure you, your cousin is doing his best to find Lex Luthor,” J’onn muttered. “Besides, you are still just a kid, Kara. We’ve talked about this. It’s not time for you to use your powers.”

“He’s right, Kara. This is not your battle to fight,” Lena agreed, her voice much softer than before.

“But it’s your battle, which makes it mine, too.” Kara looked between her father and her girlfriend. “It took Superman years to apprehend Lex. Each time he would catch him, Lex would find a loophole or escape, and that was just when Lex was working on his own. With Cadmus in the mix, it could take him even longer. You _need_ my help, whether you like it or not.” J’onn grumbled and turned away, then paused and looked to the stairs.

“Alex, I know you’re there,” he called. Alex muttered and climbed down the stairs, Maggie and Winn right behind her. “You still haven’t learned from the last time you tried to eavesdrop, have you?”

“Apparently not,” Alex mumbled. Maggie nudged her from behind. “Tell us what’s going on. The whole thing.”

“How much did you hear?” J’onn asked.

“Only the last part,” Alex confessed, her face stern. Winn spluttered from behind her.

“T-the part about Kara being related to Superman,” the boy squeaked. J’onn ran a hand over his face, feeling a throbbing at his temples. As if raising two teenagers hadn’t already been hard enough, now he had to involve the five them in dangerous business. He looked at Maggie and Winn, and then back to Alex.

“You can trust them,” Alex assured. Kara nodded with her sister.

“Fine. Sit down,” J’onn said. All of the kids sat, attention turned towards the man, who, in a flash of red light, shifted into his natural form. “My name is J’onn J’onzz, and everything you are about to hear is extremely classified…”

 

* * *

 

It took about twenty minutes to explain the whole situation. Kara and Alex added a bit of input where they could, but not much. The story of Kara’s lineage and the history of the DEO were covered, as well as Lena’s predicament with Lex and the company. Winn was awestruck, as could be expected, but Maggie just took the information in stride.

“S-so, you’re _her_?” Winn gasped, staring at Kara.

“Her?” Alex questioned. As far as they knew, Kara’s identity was still unknown to anyone outside of that room.

“About a month ago, there was a story of a young girl rescuing a mother and her child from a burning car. It was all over my alien blogs. There was no way a human girl could do that,” Winn explained. His green eyes were still wide.

“Yeah, that was me,” Kara said quietly. Winn bounced up and down.

“That’s so cool! And you, J’onn, you’re a Martian!” Winn turned to Alex, who was directly beside him, and examined her. He even dared to reach a hand to her forehead, which she swatted away. “Just checking to see if you’re an alien or not.” Alex scoffed and swatted his head.

“From what I’ve seen of Alex—and I’ve seen a lot— she looks pretty human. You are human, aren’t you?” Maggie questioned. She looked around to questioning stares and furious blushing from Alex. She had no idea what she had said to garner such a reaction.

“Way to out me, Sawyer,” Alex muttered, blush deepening. J’onn crossed his arms over his chest.

“Shit,” Maggie breathed.

“Do you have something to tell me, Alex?” he asked. Alex’s heart pounded. She wasn’t sure how to go about explaining it to her father.

“Uh, maybe?” she answered shakily. Thankfully, Lena cut in and saved her.

“We have some other things to discuss right now.” Alex looked to the girl and nodded gratefully. “Kara has decided that she wants to use her powers to help.”

“That is a horrible idea,” Alex said immediately, cutting a sharp gaze to her sister. “Revealing your powers when Lex Luthor and an anti-alien organization are at large? That puts you directly in their line of fire. You aren’t trained the way your cousin is, you’re young. You can’t put yourself in danger like this.”

“Then I’ll train!” Kara insisted. “I’ll train at the DEO, I’ll protect Lena, anything. I just need to help.”

“If Kara wants to protect me and use her powers, I’d be more comfortable with that than just having your agents at my home with me,” Lena offered, placing a hand on Kara’s knee. “She’s with me most of the time during the day, anyway.”

“See! I’ll train with the DEO on the weekends and protect Lena during the day. It won’t take away from my schoolwork or anything.” Kara was hopeful, then, and her eyes shone with idealism. J’onn thought for a moment and nodded.

“All right, you can train with the DEO.” Kara squealed and hugged Lena. Alex reached over and patted her hand. “Under one condition.”

“What is it? I’ll do anything, I swear,” Kara promised, looking back to her father.

“Alex is going to train with you,” J’onn said. Alex wouldn’t admit it, but her heart lifted at that.

“Alex?” Kara questioned, looking over at her sister.

“Yes. She has already spent time in the DEO facility and has shadowed and trained under a few of my agents,” J’onn explained.

“ _What_?” Kara and Maggie gasped in unison. They both gaped at Alex while the girl just smiled sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah,” was all she managed before collecting her thoughts. “At the beginning of summer I did my biomedical research with the DEO, and Dad let me train with the new agents. I already have recruitment lined up so that I can become an agent while getting my degree in college.”

“Are you _kidding me_?” Kara nearly yelled. Lena flinched. No one but J’onn and Alex had seen Kara in any state other than her normal sunny disposition. “You didn’t tell me?”

“It was classified!” Alex fired back, standing from the sofa. Kara followed to reach her level.

“My entire _existence_ is classified, Alex, but you don’t see me hiding it from you! You should have told me!” Kara’s jaw clenched so tightly Maggie thought it was going to break.

“Dad asked me not to,” the older Danvers bit out. “He didn’t want you getting any ideas about joining.” Kara sucked in a breath and opened her mouth to shout something back at her sister, but Lena stood and clasped her hand with Kara’s.

“Now there are no secrets and you both are part of the DEO. This argument is pointless,” she said. Both Danvers sisters took deep breaths and nodded, though their eyes were still flaming.

“She’s right, Alex. It’s not worth fighting over,” Maggie added, her voice soft. She laced her fingers through Alex’s and tugged her back down to the sofa. “Now that we’ve figured everything out, I think you and J’onn need to have a talk,” she said to Alex. The girl nodded and kissed Maggie’s cheek before standing. She looked to her father, who nodded.

“Let’s go outside,” J’onn offered. The two left the room while the other teenagers stayed silent. Through the kitchen and out the door, Alex walked with her head high, though her hands were shaking. The grass was cool on her bare feet. J’onn paused once he got outside, surveying the yard. “You know, you and Kara used to play right here.”

Alex nodded. “I remember.” Days spent as she and her sister sat in the sun with their dolls and action figures, the sun bouncing off of her skin while Kara just absorbed it. Alex remembered Kara starting to float and fly. The two girls would laugh and giggle until they couldn’t feel their faces.

“I would watch you, prancing around, playing your made up games. You had the brightest imagination, always pretending you were this thing or on that planet,” J’onn said with a laugh. “Your mind was so intricate, your games so internal, that Kara sometimes couldn’t keep up.” J’onn took a few steps closer to his daughter. “You are so special, Alex. I wonder when you stopped believing that.” Alex took a shuddering breath and looked away.

“I’m gay.”

“Okay,” J’onn replied simply. And it was all it took for Alex to not cry. She was so incredibly nervous, worried that her father would make it a big deal, worried that it would make her imperfect or abnormal, but it was all for no reason. “Why was it so hard for you to tell me?”

“Because I’m not the special one in this family,” Alex admitted in a rush. “You are from Mars and you have your abilities and your government position, Kara has her powers and her good heart, and I’m the one who is _human_ and _average_ and I’m just trying to keep up. Being normal is how I have held myself together to keep Kara okay, and now I have this _thing_ that is so—”

“Abnormal?” J’onn asked incredulously. He took her shoulders and pointed her to look at the sky in the direction of a bright light among the stars. “That is Mars, my home planet. On Mars, love was based on a psychic connection, something that ran deeper than just talking and thinking. Emotions were shared, experiences were linked. It didn’t matter the gender of two partners. All that mattered was that their minds fit and balanced. Love is a universal concept; it is the one thing that binds us all throughout time and space. And Alex, who you love is who you love. If you love Maggie, or any other girl, then that is perfectly, fundamentally normal.”

It was then that Alex did cry. Tears slipped from her eyes and over the curves of her cheeks, and she buried her face in her father’s shoulder as his arms encircled her.

“And no one said you had to be normal. In fact, I don’t want you to be normal. I want you to be extraordinary, because _that_ is who you are,” J’onn insisted. He pulled his arms tighter around Alex as she let out a sob.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

 

* * *

 

By one in the morning, Winn was asleep on the sofa, and Lena and Kara were talking silently with Maggie. Alex walked inside, eyes puffy but dry, and her father followed. A strange sort of lull had fallen over the room, where even Kara and Maggie’s voices were drowned out in the void of complications. The lights were low and shadows were deep and dark. Alex walked over to the sofa and Maggie drew her down onto her lap, arms circling her waist.

Lena’s eyes were still cold and hard as they watched Kara. The girl was doing her best to keep Lena calm and happy, but it was hard when her murderous brother and condescending mother were on the loose. Nothing about the situation was right. Lena just wanted to be happy—couldn’t life give her that one luxury?

“I think it’s best that we try to get some sleep,” J’onn said as he gathered the sleeping Winn in his strong arms. The boy cradled himself into J’onn’s warmth and murmured softy. “I’ll put Winn to bed and then Alex and I can drive Maggie home.”

“And me?” Kara questioned.

“I’d feel much safer if Kara stayed with me,” Lena admitted, her voice barely betraying her fear. J’onn eyed the two girls and then looked to Alex, who nodded.

“All right. Kara, pack some of your things before you leave.” Kara turned to go up the stairs, taking Lena with her. J’onn carried Winn away, and Alex and Maggie continued to cuddle on the sofa.

Kara pulled a small duffle bag out of her closet as Lena sat on her bed. She packed a few outfits and a pair of pajamas, then went to the bathroom and gathered her toiletries. Lena stayed silent the whole time, just watching intently. Kara could see the rigidness of her shoulders, like Lena was doing everything she could to hold it all together. A few minutes later and Kara was ready to leave. She led Lena back downstairs. Alex and Maggie were standing at the door, waiting for them.

“Kara,” Alex began, “promise me you’ll be careful.” Kara smiled and placed her hands on Alex’s biceps.

“I will. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kara assured softly. Alex pulled her in for a hug.

“Take care of her,” she whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kara stepped back and gave Maggie a quick hug. “I’m sorry that we kind of dragged you into all of this.”

“No worries, Little Danvers. All this DEO crime fighting stuff could help me get into the academy, so you’re really doing me a service,” Maggie quipped, and Kara smiled. Maggie placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Take care of yourself, Little Luthor.” Alex stepped in to hug Lena as well.

“Thank you,” Lena choked out, voice tight. With a final glance to the older girls, Kara and Lena left the house and hurriedly got in the limo.

It was almost immediate. Kara barely registered what was happening when Lena fell into her arms, letting out a loud sob. The limo started down the street, adding a soft lull to Lena’s cries. Her whole body shook in Kara’s steady arms with a force that had been building for hours. Still, Kara stayed strong. While Lena fell apart before her, Kara used all her strength and held Lena together, piece by piece; she would continue to do so, she silently promised Lena, for as long as she needed to.

 

* * *

 

Luthor Manor was cold and dark when they arrived. The marble surfaces reflected eerily in the moonlight. By then, Lena’s tears had dried, and she wordlessly led Kara inside. The DEO agents were in the house, she knew, but they were nowhere to be found, and Kara was glad. She didn’t want Lena to be more unsettled by their presence.

They walked upstairs, moving towards Lena’s side of the house. There were a few other doors on the way, doors that Kara hadn’t noticed the last time she was there, and Lena stopped in front of one of them.

“This is the guest bathroom—well, one of them. You can take a shower, get ready for bed. Anything you should need will be in there,” she explained. Kara nodded and opened the door, finding a marble bathroom—furnished and stocked with towels and bottles of various substances. Lena wavered tentatively in the doorway before leaving, shutting the door for Kara.

A hot shower was exactly what Kara needed to release the tension still lingering in her muscles. Water dribbled over her skin and washed away the stress that built up over the past few hours. Thankfully, the alcohol was out of her system, and she had been thinking clearly for a while.

After she stepped out of the shower, she brushed her hair and teeth, then pulled on her rainbow pajamas, the ones that always made her feel better. With that, she left the bathroom and walked to Lena’s room. She knocked on the door gently.

“Lena?” she called. No response. She knocked again before listening in with her hearing. The shower was still running, and she thought she heard Lena crying. That was all it took for her to walk into Lena’s room, finding the bathroom door partially open. In a second she was there, Lena sitting on the marble floor of her large shower, knees pulled up to her chest. Her black hair was wet and clinging to her pale body, her eyes raw. “Oh, Lena,” Kara exhaled, moving towards the door. She grabbed a towel from the rack on the shower door and pulled it open, turning off the water and rushing to wrap Lena up. Lena stood easily with Kara’s help and fixed the towel around herself.

“I’m just…” Lena started in a whisper. “Everything is out of my control, I just don’t… like when I’ve lost all control.”

“That’s okay. You’ll be okay. We’ll all be okay,” Kara soothed, running her hands through Lena’s wet hair. Green eyes pierced Kara’s gaze intently, as if considering something, before they landed on Kara’s softened lips. It was only a moment before Lena was surging forward, pressing her lips to Kara’s with a gasp and a moan filling the space between them. 

They were out of the shower then and into the bathroom, against the wall and kissing hungrily. Lena’s hands were on Kara’s hips, pinning them to the wall, and Kara was just trying to catch up, her hands wrapping around Lena and pulling her even closer. The towel was hanging precariously off of Lena’s frame, trapped between their chests. Lena’s body moved with such urgency and passion that all Kara could do was melt into the touch. Everything was heightened then as Lena’s hands roamed where lips couldn’t touch. Nips and licks were placed all over Kara’s neck and her hips moved all on their own, searching for some sort of friction or relief. Lena chuckled, though it was strained, before pulling back. Her eyes were wide and dark, staring up at Kara, begging for something unspoken and heady.

“Make me forget about it,” Lena implored quietly. “Please, Kara.”

And Kara didn’t have to think before tugging on Lena’s hips, below her ass, pulling her up into her arms. Lena let out a groan as she wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. With such effortless movements, Kara carried Lena into the bedroom and towards the bed. She sat on the edge and set Lena down before her. A predatory gaze fell over Lena’s features, and she stroked Kara’s cheek with one hand before letting the towel fall on the floor, forgotten. Kara’s mouth parted as she looked Lena up and down—full breasts and soft, creamy curves that she ached to touch. Lena smirked and straddled her hips, kissing her gently before running fingertips across the bottom of Kara’s shirt.

“Can I?” she whispered, and Kara nodded violently, needing to feel Lena everywhere. Lena pulled the shirt off with something of practiced fluidity. The muscles that were exposed were so naturally toned that she gasped as she ran her fingers over Kara’s skin, fingertips brushing soft nipples and hard abs. “Kara…” 

She pressed Kara’s shoulders back to lie on the plush pillows, beginning an exploration of newly exposed skin. Her lips assaulted Kara’s neck while her hands roamed her stomach. Kara gasped and bit back moans. Lena’s fingertips traced every line of every muscle, and Kara’s hips were moving beneath Lena’s bare skin.

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara hissed as Lena’s mouth attached to her nipple, bringing with it teeth and a soothing tongue. She whimpered and writhed beneath Lena, needing something _more_.

Far too soon, Lena brought her head up, finding her eyes level with Kara’s once again.

“Is this okay?” Lena asked softly.

“Yes, yes it is,” Kara insisted abruptly, hands pulling Lena’s hips to her own, trying to build any friction that she could. Lena chuckled, breath tickling Kara’s skin. “I’ve just never…”

“That’s okay,” Lena whispered. “Just let me.” Kara nodded and let out a whine as Lena brought her body further off of Kara, leaving chilled air where Lena’s warmth had once been. She brushed the wet hair out of her face. Kara watched Lena’s body move, slow and sensual, as she gently ran two fingers down Kara’s abdomen to hook in the top of her pajama pants. Lena pulled them down, Kara’s underwear going with them, and wet heat was exposed to the cool air. They were finally cast aside, and Lena resumed her position over Kara.

Kara brought her hands to Lena’s breasts, nipples peaking under her palms, and Lena let out a sigh before resuming her descent down Kara’s chest. She placed a nip below Kara’s breast and Kara gasped sharply.

“Lena, please,” Kara said, feeling wetness growing between her thighs. Lena looked up with a smile, then finally trailed a hand between their bodies, tracing her thighs before reaching Kara’s center. Lena lifted up to kiss Kara, teeth and tongue assaulting her mouth, as she teased Kara’s entrance.

The small gasp and moan that escaped Kara’s lips was heavenly to Lena as she entered a finger in. Kara froze and shuddered, feeling Lena finally inside her. It was different and so, so good. Lena looked into Kara’s blue eyes.

“Okay?” she asked, placing a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. Kara nodded and bucked her hips, needing more of Lena. A little giggle escaped Lena, and she pumped her finger out and in once again.

Kara moaned, loud and full, and Lena kissed her neck gently. She kept her pace slow, almost torturous, reveling in the reactions she was getting from Kara. A leg wrapped around her waist, pulling her in deeper, and Lena obliged, adding another finger. Kara’s hips matched her pace as she steadied her rhythm. Kara’s breathy gasps and moans filled the room, its low light casting gorgeous shadows across their bodies.

It took two strokes of Lena’s curled fingers for Kara to still and shudder, curses and Lena’s name, a whispered prayer, escaping her as she came. Lena eased her down gently, expelling the tension in the girl until she was fully limp on the mattress. Kara’s heartbeat thudded between them, and Lena’s matched it. She threw an arm around Lena’s shoulders as the girl kissed her softly.

“You’re so pretty, Kara,” Lena whispered, bringing her hand up to her own lips and sucking gently on her fingers. Kara watched in lustful awe. A moment later and Kara had flipped their position, Lena not even noticing, and she stared down at Lena. She pressed her thigh between Lena’s, causing the girl below her to arch and nearly cry out. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to, Lena. I need to,” Kara insisted. She kissed her way down Lena’s neck, taking her time. Lena’s pulse thudded in her ears and beneath her lips. “Just… tell me what to do.”

And Lena did. With one hand laced with Lena’s, Kara let herself be guided until she could make Lena writhe beneath her, cry out and thank the heavens for Kara. Multiple times.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want to talk about this?” Lena asked gently. It was nearing sunrise, and it felt like they had been up forever, though not in a completely bad way. She looked into Kara’s drooping eyes, heads resting on their shared pillow. Golden hair that still wasn’t dry was splayed onto the surface. 

“We should,” Kara said, though her voice was weak.

“You can sleep if you want,” Lena offered. “I just don’t know if you…” She worried her lip, and Kara saw the hesitation in her eyes.

“I’m awake. We can talk,” Kara insisted, opening her eyes wider and focusing on Lena.

“Good,” Lena breathed. “Um. I guess you figured out that I wasn’t—that you weren’t my first.” Kara shifted a bit to rest her hand between her head and the pillow, the sheets pooling at her waist.

“Yeah, I gathered as much,” Kara stated, though not bitterly as Lena had expected.

“Does that… bother you?”

“No.” Kara smiled and tucked a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear. “Will you tell me who was?” Lena nodded.

“Veronica Sinclair,” Lena admitted, swallowing. “We had gone to boarding school together for years. Last summer, we were vacationing on the same island, and we hooked up. Both of our families are… unsupportive of the fact that we’re lesbians, and it was like our little act of rebellion.”

“Did you have feelings for her?” Kara asked. Lena scoffed.

“Of course not, Veronica is a horrible person. Hopefully, I’ll never have to cross paths with her again. It was just sex.” Lena’s eyes got distant with memories. “Actually, when we were nine, we kissed on a dare at school, and that was when we both knew we were gay. Instead of bringing us closer, it just pushed us apart. Veronica freaked out and bullied me for the rest of the year.”

“That’s horrible,” Kara said around a yawn. Lena laughed outright at that. “I’m serious, it’s really mean. I’m just so tired.”

“We should sleep. I’m sorry for keeping you up,” Lena apologized, placing a hand on Kara’s cheek.

“I’d stay up for you any time,” Kara whispered. She pressed her lips to Lena’s before tucking her head into the crook of Lena’s neck. “Goodnight, love.”

“It’s morning, Kara,” Lena joked, looking out the windows, where the sun was just rising.

“Good morning, then,” Kara slurred sleepily.

“Good morning, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to change a few things timeline wise regarding Lex's imprisonment.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of J'onn as fluffy space dad. And baby Alex. I know the timeline is a bit messed up, but just pretend I'm Barry Allen messing with the timeline and just go with it. Also, I love Kara's relationship with Kal in the show, but for this it's a little different, with good reason.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
